Forever Mine
by StrawberryXoXoMania
Summary: This story is about Tsukushi and Tsukasa's son, Kyo. Sparks ignite when he meets Rui's shy, quiet daughter, Reina. What will happen when these two fall in love? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Here it is! This story follows Forever Yours, so if you haven't read it, go read it! This story's about Tsukushi and Tsukasa's son Kyo and Rui's daughter, Reina. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The halls of Eitoku filled as students rushed out of classes for lunch.

"Oh my! Is that the newest Louis Vuitton bag?" The short haired girl squealed, noticing her friend's newest accessory.

"My daddy got it for me when he went to France to play golf with his business partners," the long haired girl replied smugly. "There's only five in the entire world and I have the first one off the line."

"You are sooo lucky!" The short haired girl exclaimed jealously.

Reina rolled her eyes with disgust. 'God, this isn't a fashion show. It's school for goodness sake!' she thought shaking her head.

Reina Hanazawa walked silently through the hallway unnoticed, towards the lush, neatly trimmed garden in the back of the school, where she spent most of her time away from the superficial world of Eitoku. She just wanted to get through high school without causing ripples in the cruel waters of Eitoku, home to the young, rich, snobby elites of society.

That wouldn't be a problem for her. She didn't attract that kind of attention anyways. She wasn't exactly the most popular girl or the smartest student, or even the prettiest. She was just an average, quiet girl, with long unruly brown hair tied in a pony tail and plain brown eyes covered by large wire rimmed glasses. The frumpy baggy red sweater she wore over her uniform did nothing to help her either.

The students left her alone and she left them alone. She was fine with that. Oh, yeah. Also being Rui Hanazawa's daughter helped a lot, too. Her father was Rui Hanazawa of the Hanazawa Corporation. Who would want to mess with the daughter of one of the leading families in Japan? But the ironic thing is, if they did, her father wouldn't come save her. Other than financially supporting her, that was all the contact she really had with him. She didn't blame him. She was the product of a drunken one night stand 17 years ago.

She sat down and sighed with relief as she made it to her 'safe spot'. She relished the quietness of the garden and leaned back against the big tree to release the stress and tension she carried when she was indoors. She untied the cloth sack in her lap and took out her homemade bento. The wonderful aroma of smoked salmon rice balls, vegetable tempura, steamed rice and teriyaki chicken filled her nose and caused her stomach to growl with hunger. She set the bento down next to her, took her chopsticks out of its case and picked up a piece of chicken, putting it in her mouth. She moaned out loud at its savory, sweet and salty taste, dancing on her tongue. She sighed with contentment as she chewed and swallowed it down. She was about to pick up another piece when she heard a soft chuckle to her left.

She gasped with surprise as she stared into a set of brown eyes, twinkling with laughter.

The boy laying down with his arms tucked behind his head, was looking up at her with an amused grin. "I'll have whatever it is you're having."

Reina flushed with embarrassment. She got up and ran back towards the school. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'_ she groaned to herself as she ran. _'I can't believe it! How embarrassing!'_

She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. _'Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why didn't I check to see if anyone was there?'_ she chastised herself, banging her forehead against the cold stall door. She covered her cheeks with her palms feeling the heat of her embarrassment.

_'I must've looked so stupid moaning over food like that. He must think I'm a pig!'_ She groaned, remembering his smile. _'The first guy that talks to me outside of class, catches me moaning over food and not only that, he was cute! Can this day get any worse?'_

* * *

Kyosuke sat up, frowning as he watched the girl take off running. _'Uh… what the hell?'_ he thought, lips quirked with amusement. _'Never had that effect on a girl before.' _

He looked down to see her abandoned bento. He sniffed it. 'So that's what smells so good.' He grabbed a rice ball and bit into it. "Mmm, pretty good," he said as he took another bite.

"So this is where you're hiding," Seijun said as he found his friend.

Kyo looked up to see his two best friends. Seijun Nishikado and Akito Mimasaka. His parents are good friends with their parents, so naturally they'd be best friends too.

"I don't hide. I just merely sit back as the day goes by," he replied, swallowing.

"More like sleep the day away," Seijun snorted. He looked at the pink bento. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this?" Kyo said as he swallowed a bite of a rice ball. "Some girl left it behind."

"And you're eating it?" Akito asked incredulously with a frown on his face. "You know Kyo, we do have a lounge room in this school, equipped with a staff of chefs."

"I know, and no, I didn't steal it from her. She kinda just ran away when I told her I wanted what she was having, since she was moaning like it was the best thing in the world," he said picking up the chopsticks to grab a piece of chicken.

"Uh, Kyo…"

"Hm?" he replied, chewing.

"You really gonna eat that?" Seijun asked, face filled with disgust.

Kyo shrugged. "Yeah, why not? It would be a waste to throw it away. It's not like the girl ate it. Well, she ate a piece of chicken."

"Do you even know who this girl is?"

Kyo paused from eating, and frowned. "I've never seen her before, but the patch on her sweater indicated that she was a senior here."

"Hmm… that's weird. You, Mr. Casanova, don't know the name of the girl, who unwillingly left her bento behind for you?" Akito teased.

"Ha! Even I'm not that good… yet," he replied with a grin. "As for her, I've never seen her before. I don't even know her name, but I intend to find out."

Akito grabbed a rice ball and ate it. "Hmm, this is pretty good. I think it'd be worth it to find out."

Seijun sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Whatcha think of it so far? Leave a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

**Thank you for reading**! I hope you'll continue to read my stories!

* * *

Reina went through the rest of her class, hungry and still mortified over the incident. Thinking about made her flush with embarrassment all over again. And her question was answered. Yes, this day could get worse. 

"Miss Hanazawa? Miss Hanazawa?! MISS HANAZAWA!" the teacher yelled.

Reina snapped out of her thoughts and jumped at the teacher's booming voice. She blushed even more as she heard the other kids snickering. "Y-yes, teacher?"

"If you aren't going to pay attention in class, I suggest you leave!"

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, humiliation written all over her face.

"You should b-" the teacher started before the classroom door opened. "Who are you?! What are yo- Oh! M-Mr. Domyouji," he laughed nervously. "What brings you to my class today?"

The girls in the classroom giggled with excitement.

"Oh, _Kyosuke_! You're here!" one girl squealed.

"Kyosuke, honey. Are you here to see me?"

"Oh Kyosuke!"

Reina froze when she heard the names Domyouji and Kyosuke. '_No, it couldn't be. Could it?_' she nervously thought as she slowly turned. Her face paled instantly. '_OH MY GOD! It's him! The boy in the garden! It can't be him!_' She quickly turned, closing her eyes, praying. _'Please go away, please! Don't let him see me._'

The chatter in the room came to a dead silence. Reina sensing a presence next to her slowly peeked with one eye, then opened both. Her eyes rested on a set of muscular thighs. She slowly looked up to see him standing there looking down at her with an amused smile.

* * *

Kyo walked into the last senior classroom hearing the teacher yell at someone. Ignoring the teacher, he scanned the class for his mystery girl. He smiled when his gaze landed on a red sweater. '_Aha! There she is. No mistaking that baggy sweater._' He saw her turn and duck. '_What the…? Is she trying to avoid me?'_ He walked over to her desk and stood there patiently until she noticed him.

"Yo," he greeted her when she looked up. "Why'd you leave all of a sudden?"

The girl didn't reply. _'Okay…' _he thought to himself. _'This girl must hate me.'_

"Here's your bento you left behind. Sorry, I kinda ate your lunch." He set the bento down on her desk when she didn't grab it. "It was good." Still no reply. "Well, I'll catch you later." He headed towards the door.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Mr. Sawa. She's probably just hungry, that's all. My fault," he called out to the teacher before leaving the room.

* * *

Reina closed her eyes and sighed with relief as she heard him leave. She slowly reopened her eyes to find the shocked faces of the teacher and students starring at her. 

The classroom stood frozen for a moment before questions came flying at Reina.

"How do you know him?!"

"You made lunch for him?!"

"There's no way a girl like _you_ know him!" one girl screeched.

"Tell me how you know him!"

Reina, was overwhelmed and uncomfortable by the questions and attention. She jumped up and grabbed her stuff as soon as she heard the bell ring. She ran down the hallway and out the front doors of the school, trying to avoid the probing gazes and questions that followed her. She ran down the driveway of Eitoku and onto the sidewalk, stopping to catch her breathe. She looked back to see if anyone was following her before straightening and heading home.

'_Kyosuke Domyouji.'_ She thought, frowning, looking at the plastic ring on her finger. '_That was him?! I didn't know he attended Eitoku._' She paused, stopping in her tracks. She shook her head before resuming home. '_Well, duh, his dad did, so he would too. But I can't believe after all these years, I finally meet him again.'_

* * *

_10 years ago…_

"_Please_ Mother Sachiyo, I'm begging you. Just for a little while. I've already made contact with her father. He's still out of the country, but he'll come get her."

"I'm sorry, Mayune. I don't think its right for you to leave your child here alone. Can't you wait until he comes?"

"NO!" Mayune exploded with anger. _'God how I hate this woman.'_ The scantily clad woman thought angrily. '_But I need to get rid of this brat_.' She subdued her anger before sweetening her tone. "I'm sorry, but Mother Sachiyo, I really must go. Here." She tossed some money onto the desk. "There's about five hundred dollars there. That should be enough to keep her here until her father comes," she said, hurriedly grabbing her things, before Mother Sachiyo could react. "Be good now sweetie," she called out to her daughter as she bumped into Tsukushi and Kyosuke. "Ah! Sorry!"

"Mommy? Where are you going?" the little girl asked in confusion and fear.

"W-Wait a moment, Mayune! Mayune!" Mother Sachiyo called out.

"Who was that, Mother?" Tsukushi asked, rubbing her shoulder. Kyosuke stood next to his mother, playing with plastic ring he found in his sister's car seat.

"That was Mayune. She-" Mother Sachiyo stopped, motioning to the girl clutching her ragged doll, curled in a little ball.

"Oh… _ohh_… I see," Tsukushi replied with a pitying look. "Is she going to come back?"

"No, I don't think so. She said she contacted the father and left his number for me, but I don't know if this is real or not," Mother Sachiyo said handing Tsukushi the note.

Tsukushi's hand trembled. "I-Is this what she wrote?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

Tsukushi looked at the girl when she looked up. Her eyes widened. '_Oh my God! She's looks almost like Rui!_' she thought to herself. '_She has his eyes and his lips!'_

Tsukushi cleared her throat and bent down to the little girl.

"Hi, sweetheart. What's your name?"

The little girl looked up and said in a quiet, quivering little voice. "I'm Reina."

Tsukushi felt her heart break seeing sadness and fear in the child's eyes. "Hi, Reina. I'm Tsukushi and this is my little boy, Kyosuke."

"Hi." Kyosuke said looking at the cute little girl.

"Do you want to go to the playground with Kyosuke?" Tsukushi asked.

Reina hesitated looking at the lady and the boy.

"They have a slide and monkey bars, it's not really made of monkeys, of course, and a dome and swings…so you wanna come?" Kyosuke asked shyly.

"Swings?" Reina asked quietly. "I like swings."

"Yeah, they have tons of them," Kyosuke said excitedly. "Come one, let's go." He grabbed her little hand and pulled her to her feet. "Bye, mommy! We'll be back," Kyosuke called out as he dragged Reina out the door.

"Okay, sweetheart, but be careful."

"It still amazes me to see your boy. He's so caring and such a dear to the other children," Mother Sachiyo said fondly.

"He takes after his father."

"And you, child," she said.

Tsukushi smiled a moment before frowning. She glanced at the paper she still had in her hand. The information written on the paper was Rui's personal number.

"Mother Sachiyo… I think we need to get to the bottom of this," she said taking out her cell phone.

* * *

Kyosuke chatted with Reina the entire way to the playground.

"My daddy and I built this playground. It was so fun and it was even better when everyone here got to play on it together."

Reina looked at the playground, eyes widening. "You and your daddy built this?" she asked in amazement.

"Uh huh," Kyosuke said proudly. "Come on, I'll show you something."

He dragged her towards the slides. "It's under here," he motioned as they went under the slides. "You see," he said pointing to two hand prints imprinted onto the plastic slide. "This is my daddy's hand and this is my hand." He put his hand up to his imprinted one. "So that way we know that this is a special memory me and daddy made."

Reina frowned. "I don't know who my daddy is."

"You don't?" he asked amazed. "How come?"

"I don't know," she replied with a frown. "I have lots of uncles though."

"I have three favorite uncles too. But my daddy is my favorite, because he's big and strong and he can protect me."

A tear fell from Reina's eye as her lip started trembling. She hid her face in her ragged doll.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyosuke asked, panicking. "Don't cry. What did I do?" He shook her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

She mumbled something he couldn't make out.

"What? I can't hear you."

She mumbled again. "Reina, I can't hear you." He put his hands on cheeks and forced her to look at him. "What did you say?"

She looked at him through tear brimmed eyes and said in a wobbly voice, "I said, I don't have a daddy to protect me."

Kyosuke took out the handkerchief that his dad always made him carry and wiped her tears. "That's okay if you don't have a daddy. I can protect you. I have a big house with lots of toys and a sister too, but she just cries a lot." He patted her on the head. "Don't cry. You can come stay at my house."

Reina looked up at him with a sad face. "But I can't. Then I'll be your auntie and in a couple of days I'll have to leave."

"Auntie?"

"Yeah. I have uncles who come live with us for a couple of days, then they leave and never come back," she said sadly.

"Oh… well how can we get you to stay forever and ever?" Kyosuke frowned, thinking.

"I don't know." They fell silent, thinking of ways she can stay.

"Aha! I know. My mommy and daddy stays together forever because they're married! We can get married and then you won't ever have to leave," Kyosuke announced happily at his idea.

"Married? What's that?" Reina questioned. She didn't know what married means, because her mother wasn't exactly an example.

"It's when two people fall in love and they get married. Then they live happily ever after in a big house and have a boy and a girl," he explained, using his own family to define it.

"What's love?" she asked confused.

He sighed with a disgusted look on his face, "It's sorta gross. It's when two people like to be with each other all the time and they whisper in each other's ear and laugh, then they hold hands and kiss a lot."

"Oh," she replied, not too sure of what he's talking about. "But we don't love each other, so we can't get married," she wailed.

"Uh huh! See we already held hands," he said. He bent forward to whisper in her ear. "Now we have to laugh," he whispered before laughing. She forced a laugh.

He took a deep breathe. "Okay, now we have to kiss."

"We do?" she said frowning.

"Yes, that's what my mommy and daddy does."

"Um, okay."

Kyosuke held his breath as he leaned forward to kiss her quickly. "Okay. Now we're in love."

"Okay. So what happens next?" she questioned.

"Um… well we can't get married now. We have to be grown ups for that, but you can live with us now, because we'll get married when we grow up," he said, feeling proud he figured a way for her to stay. "You'll be my fee-on-say."

"What's that?"

"It's when two people are going to get married, but they wait and the girl gets a big ring on her finger. Well that's what my Auntie Tsubaki did."

"Okay," Reina simply replied, putting her trust in the little boy.

"Okay, since you're my fee-on-say, I'm supposed to do things with you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Um… want to go on the swings? I'll push you."

"Okay," Reina said cheerily. They walked over to the swings, hand in hand, happily skipping. Kyosuke pushed her as she happily swung her legs back and forth on the swing.

"Kyosuke. Reina," Tsukushi called out to them as she and Mother Sachiyo walked towards them. "We have to go home now."

"Okay," they both said. Kyosuke held his mom's hand on one side and Reina's on the other and they started walking.

"Reina, come here, child. You cannot go with them," Mother Sachiyo said to her.

"But, I'm Kyosuke's fee-on-say. I can go home with them now," she replied happily.

"Fiancee?"

"Fiancee?!" Tsukushi exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes. We're gonna get married, so she doesn't have to stay here mommy. She can live with us at our house," Kyosuke said smiling.

"Honey… sweetheart…," Tsukushi started, unsure of how she was going to explain the situation to them. "She can't go with us."

Reina's lips started trembling. "Why not?" Kyosuke demanded.

"Well, because her daddy's on his way to pick her up tomorrow."

"He can't take her, because she's my fee-on-say. Just like Auntie Tsubaki and her fee-on-say," he pouted. "Mommy, I want her to stay with us. She doesn't have a home."

"She can stay here, child," Mother Sachiyo said.

"NO! She has to go with us, because she's my fee-on-say! We're going to get married when we grow up!" Kyosuke demanded, tears springing to his eyes.

Tsukushi looked at her son's teary eyes and then over to Reina, seeing hope and despair in the little girl's eyes. She knew she was stuck. "Well…," she said as she turned to Mother Sachiyo. "I know its against the rules, but I do know her father, and I'm sure it'll be fine if she stayed with us. I'll let Rui know she's at my house."

Mother Sachiyo hesitated.

"Please Mother Sachiyo? I promise I'll be good forever," Kyosuke begged, giving her the sad puppy eye look.

Mother Sachiyo gave a sigh of defeat. "That'll be fine. Her father will be picking her up tomorrow, so make sure they come by here when they leave," she said to Tsukushi.

"I will, Mother. Thank you."

"Yay! We're going home, Reina!" he cheered.

Reina gave a sigh of relief as Tsukushi held her hand and walked them to the car. Kyosuke talked to her the entire way home, telling her about all the fun they're going to have and about all the toys he had at home. When they got home the children ran up to Kyosuke's room and started to play. Tsukushi dug out her cell phone and called Rui to tell him where his daughter was.

"Rui?" Tsukushi said, talking on her phone. "She's here with me at home... I know... So you'll be here tomorrow then? Alright... Your welcome, Rui." She hung up her cell, pausing for a moment to think. She gasped as two strong, muscled arms wrapped around her.

"Tsukasa, you're home early," she sighed happily as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm… I couldn't wait to see you, so I left," he said as he tilted her head to the side for a kiss. Tsukushi moaned.

"You left early? Didn't you have a meeting with some overseas CEOs?" she asked, unable to concentrate.

"Mm hmm… but I couldn't wait to see you," he muttered, pulling her against his body, deepening the kiss.

"Stop. I. Have. To. Tell you something," she said in between kisses.

"What?" he replied as he rained kisses on her face and neck.

"Mmmm…. Rui's daughter is staying here."

Tsukasa froze, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said Rui's daughter is here."

"I did."

Tsukasa looked down at his wife. "When did he have a daughter? Did I miss something?" he asked confused.

"Apparently he did. Come on, let's go into the living room. I'll tell you in there," she said, dragging her husband's hand.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Goodnight Reina. Sleep tight," Tsukushi said to her, tucking the little girl in.

"Goodnight, Reina. If you need anything, we're across the hall, alright?" Tsukasa said, patting the girl on the head.

"Okay. Goodnight Uncle Tsukasa and Auntie Tsukushi," she said shyly.

When Tsukushi and Tsukasa left, the little girl sat up and looked around. The big room was decorated in gold and and cream colors, an unfamiliar sight compared to the drab, broken down one bedroom apartment she shared with her mother. '_Where's my mommy? I want to go home. I'm scared_,' she thought as she laid back down, curling into a tight ball. She was so miserable she started crying, not hearing the door creak open or click shut, nor seeing the little lamp swaying in the dark as it came towards her.

"Reina? What's wrong?" Kyosuke whispered, making her jump.

"Kyo?" she whimpered. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I don't want to be alone."

"Want me to stay with you?" he asked.

Reina nodded.

"Okay, then scoot over."

Reina did as she was told and moved over to make room for Kyosuke. He quickly climbed up the large bed and tucked himself under the blankets with her.

"Don't be scared, Reina. I'm here with you now," he said as he held her hand.

"I'm not scared when you're here Kyo, but when you aren't I get really scared that someone's going to take me away," she wailed, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I won't let nobody take you away. I'm strong like my daddy. And he says that I have to be strong for the girl that I love. So I won't let nobody take you, okay?" he said, trying to comfort Reina.

She nodded, still sniffing.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. This is what I was going to give you," he said as he reached into his pajama pocket. He pulled out the plastic ring he was playing with earlier and slipped it on her ring finger. "See? Now you're just like Auntie Tsubaki. You're my fee-on-say."

"It's too big, Kyo."

"Well, just wear it anyways and don't lose it or you can't be my fee-on-say."

"Okay," she said, making a fist so it wouldn't slip off.

Kyo yawned. "Go to sleep. I'll take you to my fort outside so we can play."

"Okay," she yawned, worn out from crying.

The two children were found the next morning holding hands, still asleep next to each other.

* * *

_A week later…_

"May we be excused now mommy?" Kyosuke asked impatiently, shoving the last bit of his breakfast into his mouth.

"I suppose, after you finish your juice," Tsukushi said, still feeding her 4 year old daughter, Megumi.

"Ma'am? Mr. Hanazawa has arrived. He's in the living room," the maid told Tsukushi.

"What? Already?" Tsukushi said, looking over to Reina.

"Can we go now, mommy? I'm done and Reina's done too," he announced loudly over the noise his younger sibling was making.

"Not now, sweetie. Come with me to the living room. You too, Reina," she said letting the maid finish feeding Megumi.

The children trailed after her as she led them to the living room where Rui was. Rui stood up smiling as he saw Tsukushi. '_She still looks beautiful after all these years,_' he thought to himself.

"Hello, Rui," Tsukushi said greeting him with a hug.

"Hey, Tsukushi," he said warmly.

"Uncle Rui!" Kyosuke yelled, running into his arms for a hug.

"Hey squirt," he smiled fondly at Kyosuke.

"Uncle Rui, there's someone I want you to meet," he said squirming out of Rui's grasp. He grabbed Reina's hand and led her to Rui. "This is my fee-on-say, Reina."

Rui breathe caught in his throat. _'My… daughter.'_

Tsukushi cleared her throat. "Rui, I'd like you to meet… Reina… your daughter."

"Daughter?" Kyosuke asked surprised. "Then that means you're Reina's daddy?"

Rui was unable to utter a word as he continued to stare at his daughter. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm her… father."

"NO!" Reina screamed. "No, you're not! You're not! I don't want to go with you!"

Rui, Tsukushi, and Kyosuke looked at her with shock.

"Honey…" Tsukushi started.

"I am your father, Reina," Rui replied with a frown, not sure what to do.

"NO! NO! NO!" she yelled covering her ears. "I don't want to go with you! Not ever!"

"Reina, please…"

"Where's she going, mommy? She lives here now," Kyosuke questioned Tsukushi.

"Sweetheart, she's going to be with her daddy."

"Why?" Kyosuke asked frowning.

"Because that's where she belongs. With her daddy, just like how you belong with me and your daddy," she tried to explain.

"Tsukushi… I think we should go… thanks for keeping her until I got here."

"Rui… I don't think-" Tsukushi started as the little girl clung onto her leg.

"No, I think we need to sort this out, before…," he sighed, running a finger through his hair. "I just need to sort things out and I… need to get to know my daughter."

Tsukushi hesitated. "I… you're right… just… take care of her alright? She's been through enough already."

"Yeah, I know," he said as he pried the crying little girl away from Tsukushi trying to avoid the kicking and punching.

"Mommy, where's Uncle Rui taking her? Uncle Rui, you can't take her, she lives here with me now," he yelled through all the noise.

"I'm sorry Kyosuke, but she needs to come with me. You can come visit her, alright, squirt?" he said patting Kyo's head.

Kyosuke shoved Rui's hand away from his head. "No! You put her down right now, Uncle Rui. I won't let you take her! You're mean! Don't take her!" he yelled, tears springing into his eyes.

Rui looked helplessly over to Tsukushi. "Kyosuke Takeru Domyouji, you come here right this instant and let Uncle Rui take her home," she demanded.

"NO! He can't take her! I won't let him!" he cried as he started pounding on Rui's lower back.

Tsukushi grabbed her son as Rui started leaving with a screaming and crying Reina.

"Kyo! Help me, Kyo! Don't let him take me!" Reina cried out helplessly.

"Reina!"

"Kyo!"

"REINA! I promise I'll come get you! I promise!" he cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched her leave.

"Kyosuke, honey, please stop," Tsukushi whispered, trying to calm her son down. She rocked him gently, trying to soothe him. "We'll go visit her and you can see her anytime you want. Don't cry sweetheart."

Kyosuke buried his face in Tsukushi's shirt and cried, heart breaking over losing his first love.

* * *

Reina cried quietly to herself in the corner of the car holding onto the plastic ring. Rui sighed, not knowing what to do. She wouldn't speak to him. He signaled the driver to take him to the airport. 

"Don't cry Reina. It's going to be okay. We're going to visit Kyosuke and Auntie Tsukushi, but right now we're going to go visit… daddy's… mommy, your grandma, in the United States, alright?" he said, trying to sound cheery. Reina didn't reply nor did she stop crying. Rui sighed in defeat. Over the next few months, Reina was still unresponsive. Speaking only when spoken to, not playing, not really eating, not letting anyone in her tiny little heart. Especially not Rui. She regarded him as the man who tore her away from her best friend and first love. Rui grew more distant as the years pass. Not that he didn't love her… he just didn't know what to say or do. He figured she'd probably be more happy if he just left her alone… so that's what he did…

* * *

Okay, leave a review ppl, so I know what to write! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry I'm so slow at updating this... I have all these great ideas but I completely forget them when I finally have the time to type it up! Dang household chores! Hehe... thanks for your patience and I hope you continue to read!

* * *

_Back to the present…_

Reina walked towards the Eitoku gates, sighing as the limos and Bentleys passed her by. '_Would it kill any of them if they walked to school?'_ she thought, sighing with disgust.

"Hey! You, girl!"

She glanced towards the sound of the voice. She saw a boy sticking his head out the window of a black Bentley.

"I knew it was you!" he yelled before his head disappeared back into the car.

'_What the?_' she thought, looking around to see if he was talking to her.

The car stopped and the boy stepped out. He walked towards her with a big smile. Reina nervously took a step back as the boy came close.

"Yo," he greeted her.

"Uh… do I know you?" she asked, nervously.

"No, but I had the pleasure of sampling your bento box the other day," he said with a grin.

"Oh… uhh… okay," she replied, inching to her left to go around him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Akito Mimasaki," he said, sticking out his hand blocking her way.

Reina hesitated before putting her hand in his. "Uh, I'm Rei-," she got out before someone bumped into her from behind.

"Ah! Sorry!" the boy who ran into her said as he started to take off.

"Hey, you!" he yelled at the boy. "Come back here and apologize properly!"

"Uh, no. That's okay," Reina said, trying not to draw attention to herself.

The boy froze and turned around as he heard Akito's voice. "Yeah, you, come here!" Akito yelled.

"Uh, really, that's okay. I,uh, gotta go anyways…" she said quickly walking towards school, avoiding the students who stopped to look.

"How the hell do you just throw a quick apology and try to run away?" he chastised the boy, grabbing him by the back of his neck. "Now apologize to- HEY! Where'd she go?" Akito wondered looking around.

"UH, uh, I think she went in the school," the boy said in a scared voice, pointing to Reina, who just walked into the school doors.

"Great!" Akito fumed giving the boy an evil glare before letting him go.

Reina walked into the school, relieved to get away from that crazy guy. '_Akito Mimasaki, huh? Weirdo_.' She walked towards her locker and threw her books in before heading towards class.

* * *

_RIIIINNNGGGGGG…_

The bell rang, signaling lunchtime. Reina nervously walked towards the garden, half hoping the boy would be there. She made extra food today, hoping to share it with him. She walked up to her spot and looked around. She was alone. '_Well, what did you expect?_' she sighed as she sat down disappointed. '_What am I thinking?! Why am I disappointed? I should be happy!'_ she chastised herself. She opened her bento and ate a piece of nigiri, slowly chewing her food, deep in thought.

"Whatcha got today?"

Reina jumped at his voice. "Uh um… uh…" she stuttered, blushing, because he caught her unaware.

"Hmm… not good today?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Your food. You're not moaning today… does that mean it's not good?" he asked with a grin, sitting down beside her.

She blushed even more. "Uh… I don't know… I uh… it's okay… want some?" she asked, offering her the bento. He looked at her with an amused smile, not taking the food. '_What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't want any. Why would he when he probably had a chef made lunch!'_ Feeling embarrassed she took the bento back.

"S-Sorry, you probably a-already had lunch."

"No, I was waiting for you to tell me which one to eat first," he chuckled.

"O-Oh! Um… you can try the shrimp nigiri first if you like," she said softly.

"Okay."

He made no move to grab the food. She waited, wondering why he didn't take the food.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed. "Here." She handed him the chopsticks.

"Feed me."

_"__What?!"_ she exclaimed, shocked.

He burst out laughing. "You should see the look on your face." He grabbed the chopsticks from her and started eating. He frowned while chewing the food.

"I-Is it not good?" she asked nervously.

"No…"

She flushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm sor-"

"It's better than good. It's great!" he said happily munching. "Who made this? Your chef?"

"N-No… I did," she said, secretly happy that he liked it.

"What? Really? Are you serious?" he looked at her, surprised.

She smiled shly. "Yes. I made it. I like to cook for myself."

"Wow, you're a great cook!" he exclaimed, taking another piece. "I cook a little too, but I'm not _this_ good!"

She stared at him in shock. "You can cook?!"

"H-Hey, what's with that shocked look? I can cook, y'know. My mom loves to cook for my dad, so she taught me how… well only the basics, anyways," he said with a grin.

"Your mom must be a wonderful lady," Reina smiled, remembering Tsukushi.

"She is," he said fondly. He suddenly stopped eating, chopsticks still in his mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm eating all your food."

"Oh! N-No. That's okay. I'm glad you're enjoying it," she said shyly.

"Here," he said as he brought the salmon nigiri to her mouth. "Eat."

She looked at him in surprise. "Uh… uh… no, that's okay," she said, laughing nervously, waving him off with her hands. "You go ahead."

He frowned at her. "Eat it."

"N-No."

He cocked his head to the side. "If you don't eat it, I'll do something bad to you."

"What?! L-Like w-what?" she asked, leaning back a little, heart pounding from fear and excitement.

He looked at the girl and thought for a second. '_What do I say to scare her?_' he thought, trying not to laugh at her expression. He looked at her, nervously biting her lips. He said the first thing that popped in his mind. "I'll kiss you."

Reina froze. 'K-kiss me?!' She looked at his lips. '_What would that feel like, I wonder? Gah! What am I thinking?!_' she thought, shaking her head to clear that thought. "I'll eat."

"What was that?" Kyo asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I said I'll eat," she mumbled.

"What? You want a kiss?"

"I said I'll eat!" she yelled. She covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed, unable to believe that she just yelled at him.

He chuckled. "That's what I thought you said." He brought the food back to her lips.

"I-I can feed myself…"

"I know, but I like feeding cute girls who makes homemade lunches," he winked at her.

She blushed.

"Open wide," he said as he brought the food to her lips. She obeyed and opened her mouth as he feed her.

"Good?" he asked.

She nodded, blushing. '_Oh my god! I can't believe I let a guy feed me! What am I doing?_!'

Kyo popped another piece in his mouth, chewing delightfully as he watched the girl. After they finished the bento, she packed the containers and chopstick back into her tote.

"Sorry, I never got your name," he said suddenly.

She looked up at him, surprised. "Oh, uh, it's Reina."

He frowned. "Reina? That name sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

'He doesn't remember me,' she thought. "Uh, no, I don't think so," she said, forcing a small smile. _'He doesn't remember me.'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"Hmm…" he said brows furrowing, deep in thought.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well, uh, I'll see you," she said, getting up to leave before he remembers anything.

"Wait!" he said grabbing her wrist.

She turned back to him in surprise. "Yeah?" she said nervously, a tingling sensation running up her wrists from the contact.

"I'm Kyosuke."

"Kyosuke Domyouji. I know."

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

'_Shoot!_' she thought frantically. "Uh… yeah, the teacher called you 'Mr. Domyouji' and the students called you 'Kyosuke'."

"Oh... oh yeah… in class," he said with a smile.

She laughed nervously. "Yeah. Well… see you!" She broke free from his grasp and quickly walked away. _'That was a close one!'_

"Hey!"

She froze in her tracks and slowly turned around. "Uh... yeah?"

"Same time tomorrow?" he called out.

She let out a small sigh of relief. She smiled and nodded. He smiled and waved at her before walking away. She felt her heart flutter at his smile. She smiled happily as she walked back indoors.

* * *

When the last school bell rang, she walked towards her locker to grab her book bag before going home. 

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

Reina turned to see Suzumi, Kaoru, and Rika surround her. She closed her locker and tried to pass by them. Kaoru moved to block her escape.

"Did you need something?" she asked, nervously.

Rika laughed. "No, but we saw something interesting today in the gardens, didn't we girls?"

"Yeah. It seems like someone was trying to hit on your man, Suzumi."

"W-What are you talking about?" Reina asked, worried.

"Don't play dumb, little girl," Suzumi sneered, poking her in the chest, hard. "Kyosuke is mine. Don't even think for a moment that you can have him."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Reina said, wincing at the pain.

"I know what you're up to, bitch…," she said, pulling her roughly outside. "See Kyosuke over there? You know what he's saying? He's saying how funny it is that an ugly fat cow like you is trying to feed him. They're laughing because the more he eats with you, the less you'll eat." Suzumi and her friends laughed. Suzumi saw Reina's face pale and called out to Kyo. "Kyosuke, honey!" she waved.

She saw Kyosuke glance over to them. His group of friends looked over too. She saw one of the boys point over before they all laughed. Kyosuke said something before looking at her and winked. She felt humiliated. She broke away from the girls and ran off towards the gates of Eitoku.

_'Stupid, I'm so stupid!'_ She ran, tears prickling her eyes. '_How could I have thought he was the same Kyo from long ago?'_ She ran until she ran out of breathe, before walking aimlessly around the busy streets, not noticing the perverted old man following her.

* * *

Kyo stood with Akito, Seijun and the other boys in their class, laughing at the prank they pulled on their homeroom teacher. 

"Kyosuke, honey!"

He turned to look at the girl calling his name.

"Hey, Kyo. What's up with you and Suzumi? You hitting that?" the boy with the messy hair asked.

"Damn, you get all the girls, man!" one of the boys said enviously, nudging Kyo with his elbow.

"My man here, he likes to keep the ladies guessing. He's a total waste. He can get any one of them, but he doesn't," Seijun, said pointing in Suzumi's direction.

"Nah, I'm a one woman kinda man," Kyo laughed, winking at Reina as he saw her looking. He stopped laughing and frowned when he saw the look on her face as she took off running.

"Hey guys, I gotta go," Kyo said as he threw on his helmet and jumped on his motorcycle.

"What? Aren't we gonna go hit the clubs tonight?" Akito asked as Kyo started his engine.

"Hey Kyo! Kyosuke!" Seijun called out to him as he sped off. "What's the matter with him?"

"Beats me," Akito replied.

Kyo sped off down the streets, wondering what happened back there with Reina._ 'Where did you go?'_ he thought as he drove around, looking for a girl wearing a frumpy red sweater.

* * *

Well, what did you all think so far? Leave a review please!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

* * *

She didn't notice the shuffling of another person walking behind her until the man spoke.

"Hey pretty girl, how much?"

Reina felt a hand at her shoulder. "Excuse me?" she asked, giving the man a strange look.

The man looked nervously around. "How much? You're a pretty young thing. How much do you want?"

"Um, I think you got the wrong girl," Reina said, shaking his hand off of her before walking away. She looked around for help, but noticed she was in a secluded spot. '_Shit!'_

The man grabbed her arm. "No, I think you're just the right one. Come on, I'll give you two hundred dollars. I promise I won't hurt you. Just give me a little love, hmm?" the man said, licking his lips.

"I said no!" she yelled in terror struggling to free herself from his grasp. She felt the man's arms grab her around the waist. '_Oh my god, someone help me!'_

"NO! Stop it!"

"Give me a kiss, pretty girl," the man hissed, trying to kiss her. "Don't worry, all I want is a little love."

Reina almost threw up by the stench of his alcohol laced breathe and turned her head away to avoid being kissed. "N-No!" She managed to pull one hand out of his grasp and hit him in the face.

"You little bitch!" he said angrily. He grabbed her by her hair as she was trying to get away and yanked her back. "See, now you got me mad." He took her glasses and threw them in the bushes before pushing her down.

"S-Stop it!" she cried, sobbing. Her eyes widened with fear as the man advanced on her.

The man gave a drunken laugh. "All I wanted was just a little fun, now, you're going to pay for making me mad." He grabbed her sweater as she tried to flee, ripping the material free from her body. "Where do you think you're going, my pretty?" he laughed as he grabbed her ankle, tripping her.

Reina started kicking him anywhere her foot made contact with. He grunted with pain as she kicked him hard in the chin. The man was too strong, overpowering her. He pinned her hands above her head and straddled her. "See, it didn't have to be this way. Why did you make me do this?" he said drunkenly, trying to kiss her.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Reina screamed in fear. She felt his hands roaming her body and heard popping noises as he tried to yank her shirt open. "NO! STOP IT!" she sobbed.

One minute the man was on top of her the next he was sent flying through the air. Reina scrambled to sit up.

"What the hell do you want?!" the man growled menacingly at his attacker. "This is none of your busine-" He was cut short by a fist to his face.

"She _is_ my business," her savior growled back.

She can see one body on top of the other through her blurred vision and the impact of skin hitting skin. After what seemed like an eternity, she saw someone walk towards her.

"N-No!" she screamed as she saw a hand coming towards her. She struggled as she was pulled into an embrace.

"Reina! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You're alright now," he said softly holding her.

"K-Kyosuke?" she sobbed. She looked up and saw his face. "Kyo!" She wrapped her hands around his waist, squeezing him like a life line as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, you're okay now. I'm here Reina, you're alright," he gently whispered, holding her while she sobbed.

Kyo still felt his blood pumping. He glanced over to the man, lying unconscious. He felt like kicking the shit out of that good for nothing scum again for touching Reina. He didn't know what came over him when he saw the man pin her down, he just went into a frenzy. He knew how close he came to not being able to protect her._ 'If I had only been a few minutes late…'_ he thought to himself, angrily. His arms tightened around her as he buried his face in her hair, smelling the scent of strawberries.

When her sobs began to subside a little, he pulled away from her. "Come on, let me take you home." He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. He held her with one arm while shielding her view of the man with his body, while they walked to his motorcycle.

"Stay here."

Reina looked up at him, scared. "W-Where are you going? Don't go," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back."

She didn't want him to go, but he pulled away before she could protest. She buried herself deeper into his jacket, letting his scent surround her in comfort.

Kyo called the cops and let them know where the man and gave them his information before taking the man's neck tie and tying him up with it.

He came back to find Reina huddled up in his jacket, shivering.

"Come on, let's get you home." He gently put the helmet on her head, strapping it on. He got on his motorcycle, and looked back to motion her to follow.

Reina looked at him, unsure. She's never been on a motorcycle before. She hesitated before copying the way he got on. She gave him her address before they left.

"Hold tight," he said as he turned the powerful machine on. She held the sides of his shirt. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist before slowly merging into the street.

She squeezed tight as he zoomed through traffic. She laid her head on his back, holding on, not from fear, but from the familiar and comforting feeling she got being next to him.

They drove up to the one story house she lived in. He turned off his motorcycle and walked her to the door. Her hands shook as she tried to put the key in the lock, dropping them on her second attempt. He bent to retrieve the key from the ground before sticking them in the lock, opening the door for them the go in.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

She nodded, taking off her shoes before leaving her bag next to the closet.

"Is there anyone here who can help you?"

She shook her head. "No, I live alone," she quietly said to him.

"You live alone?" he frowned. _'Why does she live alone?'_ he wondered.

She nodded before turning on the lights to the living room. She turned back towards him and felt the tears form in her eyes. "T-Thank you, Kyo. F-For saving me… and…"

She felt his arms wrap around her. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad you're safe."

They stood like that for awhile before the ringing of Kyo's cell phone broke them apart.

"Sorry," he apologized before answering.

"Yeah?"

"Kyo? Hey, what's up man? Where you at?" Akito asked.

"I had something to take care of."

"Well we going to hit the clubs tonight or what?"

He glanced over to Reina. "Uh, maybe not."

"What?! Come on, man. What's up with that? There are ladies waiting to fawn over us man."

"Nah, you guys go ahead, alright?"

"Hey, Kyo, what's up man? You alright?" Akito asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm good. Hey, I gotta go now. I'll catch you later," he said before hanging up.

Reina heard him end the conversation. She felt bad for taking up his time, so before he could say anything, she blurted out, "I'm alright now, Kyo. If you have something else to do, that's okay if you go."

He gave her an unconvincing look, hesitating briefly before answering. "Alright. You sure you're going to be okay?"

Reina blinked back the tears. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she said with small fake smile.

He hesitated, noticing the way her eyes looked bright with tears. _'Maybe she wants to be alone,'_ he thought. He gave her a tight smile, "Alright… then I guess I'll see you later." He started walking towards the door.

Reina felt as if the warmth of the room followed him as he walked towards the door. She let out a ragged breath before running towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't go. I don't want to be alone," she sobbed. "Please, don't go."

He was shocked by her outburst and the feel of thin arms wrapping around him. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I won't go. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head gently, before picking her up into his arms and carrying her to the sofa. He sat there with her on his lap, rubbing her back, letting her cry. He softly reassured her that everything was going to be okay and continued to hold her in his embrace until her sobs subsided to little sniffles. He sat her down and asked her where the bathroom was. She watch him disappear into her hallway and heard water running. He came back and carried her back to the bathroom.

"I thought you'd like a bath in your own tub than the one in the hallway, so I ran it in here instead. You'll feel a lot better after," he said as he set her down.

She nodded. "You… won't leave, right?" she asked worried grabbing onto his arm as he turned to leave.

He covered her hand with his and squeezed it gently, gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't. I'll be in the living room, okay?"

Reina nodded before watching him close the door with a soft click. She stripped away her clothes and threw them away before sinking in the warm milky water. She breathed in the strawberry aroma he added when he turned on the water. She curled up into a ball, thanking whatever force that brought Kyo to her rescue. _'If he hadn't been there…'_ she thought, a tear slipping from her eye. She forced that thought out of her mind. _'Don't think about that. Just think about Kyo._' She washed herself, scrubbing hard, trying to get rid of the bad memory. After she was done, she walked into her room and changed into her pajamas. She combed her hair decided to let it air dry, before walking out of her bedroom. She followed the aroma of food into the kitchen. What she found surprised her. Kyo was standing over a pot, stirring and blowing into it. He gave her a smile when he saw her.

"Just in time. I made some soup. Hope you don't mind me rummaging through your kitchen," he said as he filled two bowls.

"No, I don't mind."

"I know its not much, but have a seat and eat," he said bringing the bowls to the table.

Reina sat down across from Kyo. "You made this?"

"Yup, but don't tell anyone," he replied with a playful wink.

Reina smiled as she picked up her spoon. He waited in anticipation as she dipped her spoon in her bowl, gently blowing at the steaming broth. Her eyes widened as she tasted the soup.

"How is it?"

"It's good! Did your mom teach you how to make this?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she did," he replied proudly. "It's one of my favorites, so I helped her make it whenever we had it.

"Mmm… well thank her for me when you see her," she said, sipping from her spoon.

He chuckled before digging into his own bowl. They enjoyed the meal talking and laughing as each one revealed a little about themselves. Reina hadn't felt this happy conversing to anyone in a long time. With Kyo, she forgot about everything else. Nothing seemed to matter, except being with him. _'What am I thinking! Am I… falling in love with him?'_ she thought frowning. _'No way. No one falls in love instantly... right?'_

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she said blushing as she met his gaze.

"Oh, I didn't notice earlier," he said surprised.

"What?"

"You don't have glasses on."

"Oh… I lost it… earlier," she frowned, recalling what happened.

"Oh, well don't think about it now," he said quickly, regretting ever mentioning it. "I'll get you a new pair tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh… no, that's okay. I'm wearing contacts right now anyways… so I'll just wear them until I get new ones," she said smiling.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, but thanks," she said giving him a big smile.

There was an awkward silence before Reina jumped up, grabbing the bowls. "Uh, I guess I'll clean up," Reina said hastily.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll do it," he said grabbing the dishes from her hands.

"No, you cooked so I'll clean," she said grabbing them back, putting them in the sink. She turned the faucet on and began washing.

"How about you wash and I'll dry then?" he said compromising.

"Deal," she said grinning.

They washed the dishes together in sync. She washed and he dried. Kyo felt a sense of peace as he did this chore with her. He glanced at her._ 'What's with this girl? Why does she affect me so strongly? Why does it feel like we've known each other before?'_ He continued drying the dishes, deep in thought.

"Okay, last one," she said handing the dish to him. He looked down at her and started laughing.

She gave him a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

He tilted her chin with his hand and stepped close.

Reina stood frozen as he stepped closer. _'Oh my god… is he going to kiss me?'_ she thought. She closed her eyes, waiting for the touch of his lips. She felt the rough material of a terry cloth as it wiped her cheek. Her eyes flew open to see an amused look on his face.

"You had bubbles on you," he smirked.

She blushed. "O-Oh… thanks," she said, embarrassed. _'What was I thinking?! Of course he wouldn't kiss me… how embarrassing!'_ She handed him the last dish before walking into the living room quickly to avoid his laughing gaze. She fanned her cheeks as she sat down and turned on the television. Kyo came in and joined her. They channel surfed until they came to a movie they both agreed on. Half way through the movie, Reina's eyes began drifting close and her head slowly leaned towards his shoulder.

Kyo glanced over as he felt her head touch his shoulder. A slow smile formed his lips as he stared at her sleeping. _'God, she's beautiful.'_ He tucked her hair behind her ear before shifting his arm so she could be more comfortable sleeping on his chest. He sat still for a long time, letting her fall deeper into sleep before carrying her to bed.

Reina felt as if she was floating, wrapped around a warm blanket. She looked up to see Kyo. She smiled. _'What a good dream,'_ she thought. _'This is the way we're supposed to be. Together.'_ Kyo was looking down at her smiling with love in his eyes.

'_Kyo? Don't ever leave me,' she whimpered._

'_I won't, Reina,' Kyo replied. 'I promise.'_

'_Stay with me forever like you promised me, okay?'_

'_I'll never leave you, Reina.'_

_Reina smiled and kissed Kyo._

He put her into bed and brought her blanket up to cover her. He stared at her for a moment before turning to leave. He stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"Kyo? Don't…leave…" she whimpered incoherently.

He stared down at her little form, shaking. He took her hand in his and sat in the stool next to the bed.

"Stay with me… promise… okay?" she whimpered some more.

"I won't go anywhere, Reina. Just go to sleep, I'll be here," he whispered as he gave into the urge and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She gave a small sigh and smiled as she snuggled into the warmth of her blankets, unaware she spoke out loud. When she woke the next day, she found a note next to her night stand.

_Good morning. Hope you had a good night's rest. _

_Call me if you need me. 555-1234._

_Kyo_

She smiled and screamed into her pillow with happiness.

* * *

I know, I know... this chapter was... blah... please leave a review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Reina rushed with anticipation out into the gardens when the bell rang. She couldn't wait to see Kyo. It's been a week since the incident and they've been seeing a lot of each other lately at school, well for lunch anyways. As she rounded the doorway, her smile slowly died. Sitting in her spot with Kyo was Suzumi. It looked like they were having a good time. She could see Kyo laugh at something Suzumi said. She couldn't bare to watch as Suzumi brought a piece of food to Kyo's lips, so she turned and walked away as tears gathered in her eyes. 

_'How could I be so stupid. It's not like I own him or his time. He can be with whoever he wants,_' she reprimanded herself, furiously wiping tears away. Head bent down, she didn't notice the two boys standing in her way.

"Sorry!" she apologized, bumping into the boy.

The boy turned around. "It's o-…YOU!," he exclaimed in surprise. "Hey! It's you again! Hi!"

Reina stepped back, eyes widening. _'Crap! It's that one guy!'_

"Remember me?! It's Akito," he grinned. "You're Reina, right?"

"Uh… yeah," she replied.

"Nice to see you again. This is my friend, Seijun Nishikado." He pointed to the boy next to him.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Seijun said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied.

"So whatcha doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a lunch date with Kyo?" Akito asked curiously.

Reina looked down and blinked a couple of times, willing the tears to stay back before giving them a small smile. "Uh, I guess not. Well I'll see you later. Nice meeting you guys," she said quickly before leaving.

"Huh? What's the matter with her?" Akito asked frowning.

Seijun looked at her retreating back before replying. "I don't know, but she seemed upset."

"What?! How do you know?" Akito asked astonished.

Seijun gave a sigh. "Don't you notice anything Akito? Her eyes looked watery when she bumped into you and she blinked a couple of times, I'm sure from trying to hide her tears, before answering you."

"Maybe she had something in her eye?"

Seijun rolled his eyes, shaking his head and sighed.

* * *

"About time you got here," Kyo said, eyes still closed as he heard footsteps. 

"Oh, were you expecting me, honey?"

Kyo opened his eyes and frowned. "Suzumi?"

"Well who else? Were you expecting someone else?" she demanded, knowing exactly who he expected.

"Actually, yes."

She gave a humph before settling herself down next to him. "Geez, why are you so mean to me, Kyosuke?" she pouted. "I thought I'd eat lunch out here today and happened to see you sleeping here so I thought I'd share my lunch with you and this is what I get?"

"You don't usually eat lunch out here."

"Kyosuke honey! Don't be mean," she said coyly, playfully hitting him in the arm. "Can't I just sit here and eat while you wait for whoever it is you're waiting for?"

Kyo was going to tell her off, but decided not to. He could hear his mother yelling at him for being rude to a girl. He sat up, sighed and said, "I suppose so."

"Yay!," she exclaimed with a little clap. _'Heh, fool, you're so easy to persuade._' She opened her chef made bento box and set a napkin on her lap. "Guess what Kyosuke?"

"Hmm?" he replied uninterested.

"Did you hear about the prank the boys pulled today on the homeroom teacher?"

"Nope."

"It was hilarious. He was yapping so much, he didn't notice the boys putting super glue on his chair. He was so mad at us when he couldn't stand up," she giggled.

Kyo laughed._ 'So I guess Akito pulled it off.'_

"Here Kyosuke, try this," she said, trying to feed him a piece of sushi.

"Nah, that's okay. I don't want to spoil my appetite," he replied, trying to dodge her.

"But Kyosuke! These were specially made," she whined.

"By you?"

"Well… no, but… I told the chef to make them," she pouted.

"Hmm… sorry, I only eat homemade food made by the people who eats it," he fibbed. _'Where's Reina at?'_ He glanced towards the door she always came out from. _'She's never usually this late.'_

"Kyosuke, please?" she pleaded, trying to look cute.

"Uh…," he hesitated.

_Buzzzz buzzzzz buzzzzz…_ his phone vibrated.

_'Ah, yes! Saved!'_

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyo, where are you at?" Seijun asked.

"Outside… why? You need me now?"

"Uh… no… I was just calling to let you kn-"

"Oh, alright. That's cool, I'll be there in a sec. Later," he cut Seijun off in a desperate attempt to get away from Suzumi.

"Well I gotta go," he said, dusting his pants off.

"What?! Why?!" she shrieked, losing her cool.

Kyosuke frowned at coldly. "That's none of your business." He walked away, relieved to be out of her presence.

Suzumi sat there fuming. She screamed when Kyo was out of sight and threw her bento as hard as she could to the ground, spilling the contents and denting the bento box.

"I _will _have you Kyosuke Domyouji. I'll make that little bitch pay for your mistakes. Mark my words, you'll both pay," she sneered menacingly.

* * *

Reina hid herself in the library for the remainder of lunch time. Starring aimlessly out the window. 

"That must not be a good book."

Reina was pulled back by the voice. Her eyes fell upon a pretty girl with long curly black hair and big brown eyes. Her face was beautifully applied with a touch of light make up. "Excuse me?"

She smiled. "That book. It must not be a good book, if you can have it opened and not be reading it."

Reina blushed. "O-Oh… I was going to read it… but I kind of got distracted."

The girl giggled. "Oh, I know what you mean. I do that sometimes." She put her books on the table. "May I sit here?"

"Sure," Reina replied with a smile.

"My name's Megumi, what's yours?"

"I'm Reina."

"Nice to meet you Reina," Megumi smiled warmly.

"You too." Reina couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, you're a senior here?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Oh, no, I'm a freshmen here, but my older brother is a senior here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he-" she stopped, frowning. Her frown turned into wonderment, as she figured out that this was the girl she overheard Akito and Seijun talking about. _'Kyo's been hanging out with this girl?'_

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry… hey Reina? Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah, sure… what is it?" She asked, wondering what the younger girl wanted.

"What do you think of Kyosuke Domyouji?"

"W-What?! Why?" she asked, surprised. _'How did she know?'_

"Oh just asking. I, uh, see him around sometimes and I'm new, so I just wanted to know," she lied, trying not to give herself away.

"Oh…," Reina said relieved. "Well, I don't really know him, so I can't say."

"Oh, I see. You think he's cute?" she asked inquisitively.

_"WHAT?!"_ she exclaimed, two rosy spots forming on her cheeks. She heard a sharp _'Shh'_, earning a stern look from the librarian.

"Well?" Megumi asked, giggling.

"Uh, well… he's handsome," she replied, blushing.

"Ah I see."

"Do… you like him?" Reina asked hesitantly.

"What? Me? God, _no_!" she replied disgusted.

Reina was shocked at her strong response.

"Uh, well what I mean to say is… uh I have different taste in men," Megumi replied quickly, trying to cover up.

"Oh… okay," Reina slowly said, giving her a weird look.

"Sorry, you must think I'm weird, asking you all these questions," Megumi laughed.

"No, that's… okay," Reina said, giving a small laugh. _'This girl is weird, but she seems nice,'_ she thought to herself. _'She looks familiar though.'_

The girls sat in the library talking and gabbing about school and gossip. Reina didn't know why she was able to talk to this girl so freely._ 'I guess her cheerful attitude must make her easy to talk to.'_ The bell rang as they were deep in conversation about fashion and make up.

"Hey, well no offense, Reina. Not that you don't look fine the way you are, but if you ever want tips on make up and stuff, just let me know, okay?" Megumi said with a genuine smile.

'_Why do I feel like I should be offended, but I'm not?'_ Reina wondered. _'Hmm, maybe because when she talks to you, she makes you feel like she's genuinely interested in what you have to say.'_

"Uh, thanks, Megumi, I'll keep that in mind," Reina replied, smiling back.

"Later, Reina, I'm glad we're friends now," Megumi cheerily said as she waved to Reina.

"Yeah, me too," Reina said waving back.

Reina walked through the quad to her class, feeling a little better after meeting Megumi. She noticed a big group standing to her left as she passed by. She could hear the laughter and artfully flirting of the Eitoku girls as they hung with the boys. She looked over when she heard a girl squeal Kyo's name. She saw him right in the center of all the attention, smiling at the girl next to him as she fawned all over his arm. Reina looked away, feeling more stupid than ever for thinking Kyo was different from the rest of the guys.

'_Well, what did you expect? A few meals and you think he'd be interested in you?'_ she scoffed. _'Give it up. He'll never see you that way. Look at those girls with their perfected looks and charms. They're the type he dates, not somebody like me,'_ she thought sadly.

She looked over again, eyes meeting Kyo's. He smiled at her, straightening from his position as if to get up. Reina quickly looked away and rushed to her class, not wanting to talk to him.

* * *

Kyo leaned against the wall, trying to chat to Seijun while his friends were chatting to the group of girls that came up to them. 

"Thanks for calling me when you did, Jun," he grinned.

"Heh, maybe I shouldn't have. You would've been stuck with the 'princess'," he teased.

"Don't remind me," he replied, shaking his head in disgust.

"Kyosuke, so we're all going to the party later… are you going to come to?" the pretty girl next to him asked, fluttering her lashes.

"Hmm, maybe," he replied playfully, masking his irritation.

"Kyosuke! You have to," she pouted.

"Maybe," he said to her again, tapping her nose.

"Okay, you better be there then," she smiled slyly.

He smiled back, masking his distaste. _'Sorry, sweetie, not my type,'_ he thought to himself. He glanced across the quad to see Reina looking at him. He smiled at her. He pushed off the wall intending to go to her, but she looked away and practically ran to class. _'What the hell? Is she mad at me or something?'_ he wondered.

"Kyo, hey Kyo. Dude, you there?" Akito said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, what was that?" he replied, half listening as Akito gave him their plans for tonight.

* * *

Reina took off her shoes and slipped on her slippers when she got home before proceeding to her room. She stopped when she saw her message machine light blinking. '_Hm, probably grandmother again,_' she thought, pressing the play button.

"Reina, it's your grandmother. I was planning a little dinner party tonight. I'd like it if you could attend. I'll send a car by tonight at six. Be ready dear. Oh! It's semi formal, so I had one of the maids drop off a dress my stylist picked out for you, since I'm sure you won't have anything suitable to wear."

Reina sighed. 'Another dinner party with snobby and stuck up people. Great… that's just what I wanted to do tonight.' She pressed the button again. There was a moment of silence. She was about to delete the message, thinking it was just a wrong call when a voice she hasn't heard in years spoke.

"…Hey… uh, it's me… your father… just letting you know I'm going to be in town. I'll be at your grandmother's dinner party tonight…. I.. uh… didn't want you to be surprised when you got here… so… I'll see you there…"

Reina stood frozen, shocked. _'After all these years… why now?'_ Her hand shook as she deleted the message. She longed to mend the bridge between her father, but she was scared that he might not want to. After all these years of silence, she came to realize how cheated she felt not having her father here. She was envious of the way other people talked about their father. She just wanted… acceptance. Firmly putting the thought away, she walked to her room and found the ribbon tied box that read Dior by John Galliano on her bed. The silky, single-sleeved black knee length dress shimmered in the light as she held it up. She sighed. _'If only I had the looks to pull off a dress like this,'_ she sighed. She took a quick shower and dressed for the party. She coiled her hair into a bun, pining it up with a hair chopstick. She applied on a clear lip gloss before heading out to the waiting car.

Reina's stomach did a somersault as she walked into the gathering room. "I thought she said 'little'," she muttered to herself as she glanced at about 60 people in the room.

"Ah, Reina, there you are," her grandma said, walking to her, giving her one of those fake air kisses

"Grandmother, how are you?" she replied politely.

"Terrific, dear. Aha, I see Alberto was right in picking you a dress," she said, lightly applauding to the Italian stylist beside her.

"Yes, thank you for the lovely dress."

"No need for thanks, my dear. I just knew you wouldn't have a dress. Ah, there's the Prime Minister. Mingle with the other guests, dear," she said as she departed.

"Yes, grandmother," she replied, knowing that she wasn't going to.

She grabbed a bubbly drink as a waiter passed by and sipped it. _'Bleh, I don't care if this does cost a fortune, how can anyone drink this?'_ she thought, unsuccessfully looking for a place to set the glass down.

"Reina?"

She turned around quickly to find Megumi.

"Megumi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came with my parents. I didn't know you come to these dinner parties too."

"Oh, I usually don't, but I kind of had to," she said, shrugging.

"Oh," Megumi giggled. "Yeah, this isn't my kind of thing either, but you know how parents are."

"Oh… yeah…," Reina gave a half smile. _'No, I wouldn't know.'_

"So who'd you come here with?"

"Oh… I came by myself."

"What? What do you mean? You're parents didn't come?" Megumi asked, frowning.

"Uh well, my grandmother's the one hosting this party."

"Oh… OH! This is your _grandmother's_ party?!" Megumi asked, shocked.

"Yes," Reina replied, frowning at the her. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh, no, no, it isn't. I'm just… surprised, that's all," Megumi said quickly. "Come on I'll introduce you to my parents."

"Uh, w-wait, that's okay," she said, being dragged away by Megumi.

"Come on, they don't bite. I just want to introduce my new friend to them," she said smiling.

Reina unwillingly followed her through the crowd of people, smiling as she caught the eyes of the few who looked.

"There they are. Mama, Papa, this is Reina Hanazawa. Reina, meet my parents, Tsukasa and Tsukushi Domyouji. Oh, and this guy is my brother, Kyosuke."

Reina's eyes widened in shock as she saw Kyo. "D-Did you just say D-Domyouji?"

"Reina Hanazawa?!" Tsukushi asked in amazement.

"H-Hanazawa?" Kyo's face paled with shock.

"Yes," Megumi said, confused at her parent's and Reina's reactions. "Am I missing something here?"

"I… uh…" Reina started. She glanced at Kyo's ashen face.

"It's so nice to see you again, sweetie," Tsukushi said, embracing Reina in a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"Uh, I've been great," Reina managed to get out.

Tsukasa cleared his throat. "The last time I saw you, you were knee high. Now, you've grown to be a fine lady," he smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Domyouji," Reina replied politely.

"Wait, how do you all know each other?" Megumi asked, looking from her parents to Reina.

"I lived with your family for a week… when I was younger," Reina replied, smiling fondly.

"You did? How come I don't remember?" she asked even more confused now.

"You were only 4 years old, I believe. So you probably don't remember, Meggie," Tsukasa said.

"Oh… do you remember her Kyo? Kyo?!" she said, nudging her brother. Kyo mumbled an apology and strode off in the opposite direction.

"Kyosuke?" Tsukushi called out. "What's the matter with him?" She asked Tsukasa when Kyo didn't turn around. Tsukasa shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad we finally get to meet again, Mr. and Mrs. Domyouji. I never got a chance to thank you for your hospitality and kindness towards me," she said quickly.

"No thanks needed, Reina. You're like family to us," Tsukasa replied.

"What's with the Mr. and Mrs.? It's still Auntie and Uncle to you," Tsukushi told her, hugging her again.

"Okay… Auntie," Reina said, happiness filling her.

"Whoa, this is weird in a good way," Megumi said, laughing.

"How's your father, Reina?" Tsukushi asked.

"Oh… uh… I haven't seen him in awhile, so I don't know," Reina replied uncomfortably.

"Oh," Tsukushi said frowning. She looked over to her husband with a questioning look. He just shrugged at her, not knowing what's up with Rui and his daughter. "Well that's alright. I think I saw him earlier, so I'll ask him later."

"Anyways, we're going to go," Megumi said, dragging Reina away from the awkwardness.

"Uh, it was nice to see you again," Reina called out.

"You too, sweetie. Come visit us when you have the chance. You're always welcomed in our home."

"Thank you," she said bowing before letting Meg take her away.

"Wow, this is cool. It's like some soap opera drama," Meg giggled.

Reina smiled. _'Tell me about it,'_ she thought to herself. _'What was wrong with Kyo?'_ She glanced around unable to find him. Reina spent the entire evening with Meg. Chatting and meeting new people that she wouldn't have met if she had been alone. She smiled and waved Meg off as she bounced off with a man to dance.

Reina gave a sigh of relief as she headed towards the balcony. Once outside she stared at the lit garden her grandma set up.

"Reina?"

She turned at the sound of her name.

"Whoa, it is you. Cool. I didn't know you came to these things," Akito said.

She saw Akito standing with Seijun, Kyo, and two other boys.

"I didn't know you guys came to these things either," she replied. _'If I did, I wouldn't have came,_' she thought silently to herself.

"Yeah, we had to come. Mrs. Hanazawa is like a grandma to us," Akito replied.

"Oh, that's nice."

"So how do you know the Hanazawas?" Seijun asked. He knew who she was already, but wanted to see if she would admit who she was.

"Uh, well…," she started.

"She's Uncle Rui's daughter," Kyo said coldly.

"What?! Really?" Akito asked astounded.

Reina glanced at Kyo and frowned at his tone. _'Why is he so angry?'_

"Wow, that's weird. How come we never saw you when he came to visit us?" Akito asked.

"Well… I ki-"

"She doesn't get along with her dad," Kyo cut her off.

"Wow. Hey Kyo, how do you know?" Akito questioned.

Kyo remained silent, glaring at Reina.

Seijun looked from Kyo to Reina, wondering what was wrong with these two. "They knew each other when she lived with them," he answered Akito's question.

"What?! No way! This is cool. It's like old friends reuniting," Akito grinned stupidly.

"Miss Hanazawa, your grandmother's looking for you," the maid interrupted.

"Okay, thanks, Reiko. Excuse me," she said to the boys before leaving.

"One would think you'd be overjoyed to see her, Kyo," Seijun said to him.

"Shut up, Jun," Kyo said coldly before storming off.

"What? What do you mean?" Akito asked.

Seijun sighed. "Nothing, Kito. Nothing."

* * *

Reina stood next to her grandmother as she was introduced to some of her grandmother's friends. Her face was starting to hurt from all the smiling she had to do. 

"Ah, Rui, there you are. Take your daughter out to dance. How could you not have done so before?" she chastised her son.

Reina stared up into her father's face. He aged a little since the last time she's seen him. There were silver threads of hair at his temple and one or two wrinkle lining his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mama," he said. He nervously glanced at Reina and held out his hand.

Reina hesitated before taking it. They walked onto the dance floor, all eyes directed towards them. She could hear the faint murmurs of ladies gossiping.

"Just ignore them," Rui said to his daughter.

"I intend to," she replied.

Rui, cleared his throat. "So how have you been?" he asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Fine."

"How's school?"

"It's okay."

"You okay living by yourself?"

"Yeah."

They fell silent. Reina couldn't stand it. She had so many questions to ask her dad, but didn't know where to begin.

"How come-"

"Your grand-"

The both stopped. "You go first," they said in unison. Reina and Rui looked at each other before they both gave a small laugh. To outsiders, it would seem like they shared a private joke, but to them, it was their first laugh together.

"Go ahead, Reina," Rui said to her.

She hesitated before asking. "How come you never came to visit me?"

Rui was silent for a moment. "Because I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied softly.

He cleared his throat before answering her. "Well when we first met, I didn't exactly give you a good first impression. I took away what you were familiar with and turned your world upside down. After months of not being able to get through to you, I figured you would probably get along better without me."

Reina's eyes teared up. "Did you ever… love me?" she asked, tears clogging her throat.

Rui looked at her shocked. "Of course I loved you. I just didn't know how to show you. I'm sorry, Reina. I haven't been the best father to you," he said with remorse.

Reina wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's okay… I know I made it hard for you to be a father to me. I guess we both made mistakes that we regret."

"No, Reina, I'm supposed to be your father… and I messed up," Rui said looking away, blinking back tears.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure it was hard for you to find out that you had a daughter out of the blue."

"Yeah, but… can you forgive me, Reina? You don't have to say anything right now, but I… just want you to know how sorry I am for not being there for you like I should have been."

Reina felt the anger and sadness she felt as a child lift from her shoulder. The bridge that was broken mended as she felt her father's sorrow reach her. She smiled at her dad through tear filled eyes.

"Of course I forgive you… daddy," she cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Reina. I'm so sorry," Rui said, voice thick with tears as he hugged her back. They moved off the dance floor and walked towards her grandma. Reina caught Tsukushi's eyes and smiled as Tsukushi blew her kisses. She remained with her father for the rest of the night catching up on the last 10 years.

* * *

Okay... I know.. kinda boring, but I needed to get Rui and Reina's relationship out of the way if I'm going to progress with the story... please leave a review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Thank you readers! I'm having a major writer's block... so please be patient!

* * *

It's been a week since the party that reunited her and her father. She spent more time talking to him on the phone now, while he was running around the world doing business. They made several plans to spend more time with each other to get to know one another better. On top of having a better relationship with her father, those who attended the party, started noticing and being more friendly with her at school, especially the boys.

"Reina!"

She stopped, turning around to see Meg hurrying towards her through the school halls.

"Hey," she greeted her, breathlessly.

"Hey," Reina said back smiling.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, no where in particular. You?" Reina asked as they resumed walking.

"Just going to give my brother his jacket," she said lifting his jacket to show her.

"Oh…," Reina smiled sadly._ 'I haven't seen him since that party.'_

"Yeah, so wanna come with me?" Meg asked curiously looking at her.

"Uh, no, it's okay, you go ahead. I'm gonna head to the library to study," she lied.

Meg looked at her for a moment before shrugging. "Oh… okay then. I'll catch you later, alright?"

"Yeah." Reina said before taking off in a hurry.

_'Hmm… I wonder what's wrong with those two?_' Meg thought, looking at Reina's hasty departure. _'Hm, Kyo's being an ass to everyone and Reina avoids conversations about Kyo... maybe Jun might know.'_ She walked up the stairs to the loft in the lounge room.

"Hey brat, what are you doing here?" Seijun asked Meg when he saw her.

"I'm not a brat, Jun. Where's Kyo?" she asked annoyed.

"Over there sulking," he nodded in Kyo's direction.

"Oh… _still_?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "What is it with those two?"

"Two? You mean Reina?"

"Yeah, you'd think they'd be happy to see each other after so long, but ever since that party they've been acting like they don't know each other."

"Yeah, no kidding. He's like a bear with a sore head. You should have seen him today, he scared everyone off with just a glare."

"I don't doubt that, I've seen it before. He gets it from my dad. Well, I'm going to talk to him. Catcha later Jun," she said as she walked over to Kyo.

"Hey Kyo," she greeted cautiously.

"What do you want?" he replied glaring at her.

"Geez, what's up your ass?" she shot back.

"What'd you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Just bringing your jacket to you since you left in such a rush this morning, geez," she said, throwing his jacket to him.

"Thanks," he said, sighing.

"What's up, big bro? What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" she prodded.

"Yeah…"

Reina looked at him, before her lips curled up evilly. "Reina's a nice girl, huh?"

Kyo glared at her. "Aren't you leaving yet?"

"Alright, alright… see you later, butt head," she said, leaving him, satisfied with his response.

Kyo waited until his sister left before turning to Seijun. "Have you ever felt like you thought you knew someone, but find out that you really didn't?"

"Uh, no, why?"

Kyo sighed. "Nothing, never mind."

Seijun stood there for a moment, deciphering what he just said. "Well you really can't claim to know someone until you can say you trust them. I'm assuming that you're talking about Reina?"

Kyo glanced at him quickly before looking away. "Maybe."

"Why are you mad at her anyways?" Seijun asked, picking a lint off his shirt.

"Because! She knew who I was and never mentioned the fact that she was the girl I used to know. She pretended like we didn't have a past together. She pretended like she didn't know me! You know how stupid I felt when I found out who she was?!" he said angrily.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?! How can I trust someone who lied to me ever since we met?"

"Maybe she had a reason. Maybe she wanted _you_ to remember who she was."

"How? She never mentioned her last name… EVER!"

"Well maybe she wanted to see if you were the same boy she remembered… I don't know. Why are you getting upset anyways? I mean come on. It's been what? 10 years since you've last seen her."

"The whole point is that I spent two years looking for her after she left. I thought about her everyday. You should remember. We went on that stupid girl hunt and got lost for two days in the woods. She never wrote, called or even tried to visit me. And now after all these years, she didn't even want to admit that she remembered me."

"Kyo…," Seijun sighed. "Maybe she thought you forgot about her… ever think of that?"

"How can she think that?" he scoffed.

"Well, hmm, maybe because, like me, she figured it's been 10 YEARS, and maybe you forgot about her… yeah?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass," Kyo replied, lightly punching his friend in the arm.

"Hey, you like her a lot, huh, Kyo?" Akito said, popping out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Seijun yelped, heart pounding with fright from Akito's sudden appearance.

"W-What?!" Kyo asked, face blushing.

"You do, huh?" Akito grinned.

"I-I don't," Kyo forcefully denied.

"Look at him, Jun. He's all red from embarrassment," Akito laughed. "So that's why you've been so grumpy lately. You like her."

"S-Shut the hell up, Kito, you bastard," Kyo growled, even redder from his friend's teasing.

"Nope, I'm not a bastard. Everyone knows who my mom and dad are." Akito dodged Kyo's attacks as he danced around the table singing off tune. "Kyo and Reina sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Seijun shook his head and sighed loudly. '_When will these two grow up?'_ he thought to himself.

"AHH!!! JUN HELP ME!" Akito screamed as Kyo narrowly caught him.

Seijun laughed. "I don't know, Kito. You did start it."

"Aw come on, Jun. I think he's really gonna kill me this time!" Akito huffed as he ran around the table even faster.

"Yeah, I am gonna kill him!" Kyo yelled.

Seijun rolled his eyes and shook his head before standing up. As Akito ran pass him, he stepped out in front of Kyo with his arms wide open. "Stop, Kyo. Remember, you're the bigger man. Kito's not worth it."

"Yeah, I'm not worth it," Akito grinned at Kyo.

"It'll be worth it in a minute when my foot's down your throat!" Kyo growled.

"Aw, you don't mean that, Kyo," Akira teased.

"Kito, shut up or I'm gonna let him pass."

"Okay, my lips sealed," Akito said, inching towards the stairs. "But I still think he's in love with her that's why he's so mad! And cuz other guys are starting to notice her!" he yelled as he ran down laughing.

"Akito, you're DEAD!" Kyo yelled.

Seijun stood there and laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Kyo growled as he turned to Seijun.

"You- You should see the l-look on your f-face," he barely got out as he laughed hard.

Kyo punched him in the arm, hard. "Shut the hell up."

Seijun kept laughing until he couldn't laugh anymore. He ended up gasping for breath as he slowly stopped. "Haven't laughed so hard in a long time," Seijun smiled, rubbing his stomach.

"At my expense, no doubt."

"But you have to admit, he has a point."

"No, he doesn't," Kyo disagreed, frowning.

"Yes, he does. You do like her… admit it."

"So what if I do?" he growled, running a hand through his hair.

"Kyo… get over it. She's a chick, dude. Chicks are weird. There is no way in hell you'll ever be able to understand girls. If you like her, you like her. If not, well… sorry to say this, but get over it. Honestly there are so many other hotter chicks than her."

"Shut up. She's not like the rest of them… and I didn't say I liked her."

"Whatever, man. Look, just go out with us tonight and see how you really feel. If you don't enjoy yourself, then I guess you're stuck. If you do, then she's just another girl," Seijun tried to reason with Kyo.

"Alright, whatever," Kyo sighed in defeat.

* * *

Reina hid herself in the library, trying to study her text books unsuccessfully. She sat back and stretched, letting out a big sigh. 

"What's the matter?"

"Whoa!" Reina yelped in surprise as Meg came up behind her. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. What's up?" Reina said, closing her text books.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd join you," Meg said sitting down across from her. "Hey, what're you doing tonight?"

"Hmm, nothing really, why?" she asked curious.

"Come out with me tonight."

"What?"

"Come clubbing with me. My Uncle Akira owns it, so we'll get the best seats and everything."

"Uhh… I don't think-"

"Come on! It'll be fun," Meg pleaded. "Besides, you need a break. Like they say, all work and no play."

"Yeah, but-"

Meg stood up. "Great! So I'll see you at your house okay? Don't worry, I know where you live. That's one good thing about being a Domyouji. We get what we want," she winked and giggled before leaving.

"But- I- you…," she sputtered after Meg. Reina let out a big sigh. She picked up her eraser and tapped it against the table absently. 'I could go, I guess… why not? Maybe it'll help me forget about Kyo.' She got up and gathered her books when the bell rang and headed to class.

* * *

_Later that night…_

_DING DONG…_

Reina got up from the couch and peeked out the door hole before opening it.

"Hey Meg. Come in," she moved aside to let her in. "You're early."

"Yeah, I know, but I brought some clothes for you to borrow," Meg said as she snapped her fingers. Four men each lugged two suitcases in.

"Uh, what's going on? What are they doing?" she asked as two more men came in with flowers and bags that gave off a deliciously good smell.

"You're getting a spa treatment and a make over."

"A-A what?!" she exclaimed with shock. "Uh, you never said anything about a make over!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Well, it's too late for complaints now. Ah… here he is," she said as a handsome man wearing a pink shirt and tight white trousers walked in. "Marcos!" They greeted each other with kisses to both cheeks before she turned back to Reina.

"Reina, this is Marcos, the top hair stylist in the world. He will be giving you your make over today."

"A pleasure meeting you, honey," he said, flamboyantly bowing and kissing her hand. "Oh my goodness! What is this? Honey, these are just _so_ dirty!"

Reina snatched her hand back and blushed.

"My darling, Meg, I am _so_ glad you called me! This girl needs a T.M.O! And her clothes! Ugh, oh my god, we must start _immediately_!"

"T.M.O?" Reina asked uncertain.

"Total Make Over, darling," Marcos said before clapping twice. An army of women and men came in whisking Reina into the living room.

"What the…," Reina said in shock as she glanced around. Her living room was gone. She saw little booths set up with individual tools and kits. "I-Is that what I think it is?!" she gasped as she saw a lady stirring a small pot of sticky goo that looked like honey.

"Yup, wax," Meg grinned wickedly. "Now, let's begin."

_A few hours later…_

"Now, ladies and gents, the moment you have all been _dying_ for!" Marcos announced as he opened the door.

Reina hesitated before walking out. She heard collective gasps as she took a step forward. Meg walked up to her, face full of shock.

"Reina…"

"What? What's the matter? Do I look okay?" Reina asked nervously. She hasn't seen herself either, not with Marcos rushing her through everything.

"You look… amazing!" Meg cried with happiness. "Why you hid yourself all this time, I don't know, but I am _so_ glad you let me do this. You're a total knockout!"

"I feel different, but I don't think knockout is what I'd call myself," Reina smiled, blushing.

"What?! Have you seen yourself?!" Meg exclaimed. Reina shook her head. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Meg pushed her towards the large full length mirror.

What Reina saw there shocked her. She hardly recognized herself. From the make up to the clothes she wore, Reina would have never in her life even thought for a second she could look… beautiful.

"I was scared that I wouldn't be able to do it, but I did," Marcos said fluttering his lashes, bringing his hand to his chest. "Let me tell you how I worked my charms, shall I?" He strode over to Reina.

"Let's start with your make up. You have such beautiful skin, so we had an easy time. You have amazingly long lashes, darling. I don't know why you never did anything with it! We just lightly darkened it with a touch of mascara and used a black eyeliner that brought out your brown eyes. Notice how it's more of a burnt honey than brown now? And oh, all the _wonderful_ colors we could put on to accentuate your eyes now that we finally tweezed your eyebrows! Oh!" he cried, fanning his eyes. "You are just… a work of art! _MY_ work of art!

Reina kept starring at her reflection. Her eyes were colored by black eye shadow, giving her a smoky eye look, her cheeks glowed with a shimmering rose blush, and her lips shined with a rich pink creamy lip gloss that made her lips look fuller. Her hair looked soft and shiny. It also looked thicker by the way the hair was cut. Marcos called it a round layer style. The shorter layers were swept to one side to frame her face, drawing attention to her eyes. The rest cascaded down and around, curled at the end like a hook, to highlight the different layers in her hair.

She looked down at the outfit she wore. The sparkly lavender spaghetti strapped top revealed two full breasts pushed up by the miracles of a strapless bra. It hugged her like a second skin, showing off the curves she hid underneath her baggy clothes. The simple black skirt she had on was cut a little above her knees with a slit on the right front side that reached mid thigh to show off her tanned shapely leg. Her legs wobbled a bit at the strappy high heeled shoe she wore. '_How does anyone walk in these anyways,_' she thought, trying to balance herself.

"Well, what do you think?" Meg asked excitedly.

Reina couldn't find the words to express how she felt. Tears clogged her throat as she turned to look at Meg, Marcos and his staff. "I can never repay you all for this. Thank you," she managed to get out wobbly, her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you dare cry! You'll ruin your make up," Meg joked, hugging her. No one had a dry eye in the house.

"Oh my god, this is _so_ sweet! Ah, I think I'm going to cry!" Marcos said, fanning his eyes. Everyone laughed and started gathering their equipments.

"Reina, you're going to have every guy eating at the palm of your hand," Meg said excitedly. "Come on, it's time for us to go." The girls gathered up their purses, said a round of thank yous, then got in Meg's chauffeured car headed towards the club.

* * *

Sorry, I know this chapter was kind of rushed! I've just been so busy! Hopefully the next chapter will be better! Isn't Kyo just like Tsukasa? Making up excuses to justify their actions? Lol, but you can't help but love em. Please leave a review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Sorry it took so long! Just been having a major block!

* * *

_Club Foxfire…_

Akito sighed, glancing at his new Rolex. "Where are all the hot babes at? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."

"Patience, my friend. They're probably just running late cuz they need to put on some make up or something. You know how girls are," Seijun said sipping his drink.

"Damn, this sucks… it's like a sausage fest in here," Akito complained, glancing around the club. "Where's Kyo at anyways?"

"I dunno. He said he was coming, but you know him, he likes to make an entrance."

"Well he better get his ass over here soon. I'm gonna call him," Akito said taking out his phone. He stopped, looking up when he heard the small commotion the guys in the club was making.

"Whoa, who's that babe?"

"Never seen her before. You guys know her?"

"Damn! I'd like to get me some of that!"

"Hello ladies, come to papa."

Akito nudged Seijun. "Whoa, check out that babe."

Seijun glanced over to where Akito was looking at and frowned. "What's Meg doing here?"

"No, not Meg, the girl that's holding onto her. She freakin hot!"

Seijun looked at her more closely. His eyes opened wide with shock. _'Is that… Reina?! No way…'_

"Hey, lets go meet her," Akito said eagerly, pulling Seijun with him.

* * *

"Wow! It's totally packed today!" Meg yelled loudly over the music. 

"What?!" Reina asked, unable to hear her.

"It's packed!" she repeated.

"I can't hear you!" Reina shouted, shaking her head.

Meg shook her head and dragged her along towards their personal booth. All the guys in the club stared at her as she walked by.

"See I told you!" Meg giggled. Reina blushed at all the attention she was getting. "Come on." Meg dragged her upstairs towards the empty booth held personally for them.

"You're a hit, Reina! Now let's see who approaches you first. I bet it's gonna be that cute looking guy with the red shirt," Meg said wagging her eyebrows. She deepened her voice to imitate a guy. "Hey pretty lady, wanna dance."

Reina laughed. "Don't do that, you lecherous woman."

Meg saw Akito and Seijun approaching them. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are _you _doing here?" Seijun frowned at Meg.

"Hey, so who's your friend?" Akito asked curiously.

Reina turned to see who it was and paled.

"_No way_! R-Reina?! When did you get hot?" Akito exclaimed, shocked.

Reina shot up from her seat and ran down the stairs.

"H-Hey!" Akito exclaimed as she pushed pass him.

"Reina? Where are you going?" Meg called after her. "Reina?!"

_'No! They're not supposed to be here. What should I do? He'll tell Kyo. Crap! What if he's already here?!'_

"Oh! Sorry," she apologized as she bumped into someone.

The guy in the red shirt looked at her and grinned. "Don't worry about it, beautiful. Why don't you hang with us for awhile." He put an arm around her shoulder, drawing her into his group.

"Uh, that's okay, I was just leaving," she said trying to disentangle herself from him.

"What? Why? Come on sweetie. Just have one drink with us then," the guy said, pushing a glass in her hand. "Drink it, loosen up, baby."

Reina held the glass with both hands, unsure of what to do. '_I don't want Kyo to see me… wait… why do I care if he does? I came here to forget about him…'_ She raised the glass to her lips and drank, coughing as it burned down her throat.

"Alright, that's what I'm talkin' about. Here you go, babe. Here's another one," he handed her another glass, putting an arm around her waist.

Reina accepted the glass as her head started spinning. The music grew louder and the multi-color lights swirled around her. She raised the glass to her lips again, but before she could drink it, a hand shot out and grabbed the glass away from her, slamming it on the table.

"She doesn't drink."

Reina gasped as she saw Kyo with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Who the fuck are you, man?" the guy got out before Kyo's fist smashed into his face, sending him flying back into his friends.

"What the fuck!" the group started getting up after seeing their friend getting punched.

Akito, Seijun and Meg came running down after they saw Kyo punch the guy. Akito signaled to his dad's bouncers to come clean up the 'mess'.

"What the hell, Kyo. You need wait until we're actually here with you to start fighting," Akito said putting a hand on Kyo's shoulder while glaring at the group that were being thrown out.

"Are you two alright?" Seijun asked quietly, looking from a furious Kyo to a distraught Reina.

"Reina, oh my god. What happened?" Meg asked, putting an arm around Reina.

Kyo turned his icy glare at Reina. She took a step back and turned to flee. She made it outside of the club before she felt a hand grab her wrist. She gasped as she was swung around, coming face to face with an angry Kyo.

"Let go of me!" she cried, desperately trying to free her wrist from his grasp. She winced as he tightened his hold.

Kyo tightened his hold as she tried to break loose. He looked at her all dressed up, struggling with tears in her eyes and thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He frowned slightly at her choice of outfit. _'Damn this woman. What the hell was she thinking?!'_

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell you think you were doing in there," he growled angrily at her. When he saw her with that guy, he went berserk. No one puts their hands on his girl. '_His girl?'_ he thought, stunned at his possessiveness. He was brought back from his thoughts as Reina tried to push him with her free hand.

"That's none of your business, now let go!" She kept struggling, her breathing got heavier.

Kyo's eyes softened as a tear fell free from her eye. "Stop it, Reina. OUCH!"

Reina knew she couldn't break free and did the only thing she could think of or even attempt to do with her head spinning. She bit him on the wrist hard. He roared with pain. She felt his grip loosen and broke free, turning to run. She got no more than three steps before he grabbed her wrist again and swung her around making her dizzy.

"You little hellcat! You bit me!" he shouted with surprise. He noticed her swaying unsteadily and her face turning pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she managed to get out before bending sideways to throw up on the sidewalk.

Kyo sighed as he patted her back as she threw up some more. When she was done, he gave her his handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

"Thanks," she said weakly, resting against him, too weak to even care that he just witnessed the messy ordeal.

"You okay now?" he asked concerned.

She weakly nodded, trying not to move her head too much. She stumbled as they got up. He let out an impatient sigh and picked her up, carrying her towards his car.

"Put me down!" she protested weakly.

"No," he simply stated as they got near his car. He stood her next to him, holding onto her waist to prevent her from falling while he reached into his pocket and took out his keys. He pressed a button to disarm the alarm before opening the door and gently settling her inside.

Reina put her hands on her head hoping to stop the car from spinning. It didn't work. She didn't notice Kyo getting in until her pushed her back and buckled her seat belt.

"Let me out. I don't want to go with you," she said dizzily.

"Tough." He maneuvered the car into the busy streets.

Reina sat back and willed her head to stop spinning. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the leather cushion, hoping to ease her pain. Minutes later she was asleep.

* * *

Reina snuggled herself deeper into the warm soft blanket, turning her face into the pillow. She inhaled the faint cologne that Kyo always wore and smiled. 'Why does my pillow smell like Kyo?' she thought frowning, eyes still close. She reached for alarm clock on the nightstand, but instead knocked over some items all landing with a thump. She opened her eyes to see what they were only to close them again. 

"Why is it so bright in here?" she groaned out loud as the brightness of the room scalded her eyes. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"That's called a hang over."

She cracked open one eye to see Kyo standing at the door. "W-What are you doing here?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I live here," he smiled.

"_WHAT?!_ Where am I?!" she looked around, finally noticing that she wasn't sleeping in her room.

"My place," he amusedly said walking over to her. "Here. Drink this and take these," he said, giving her a cup of coffee and two tablets.

"What is it?" she asked as she slowly sat up, taking the items from him.

"Plain black coffee and a pain reliever."

Reina took the swallowed the pills down with the strong bitter coffee. "Ugh."

"It may not taste good, but you'll be glad later. You can go ahead and take a shower before breakfast. There's a new set of clothes in there for you since your other ones were sent out to get cleaned."

Reina glanced down at herself and saw that she was wearing a white t-shirt. "D-Did you… undress me?" she squeaked in a small voice, pink with embarrassment.

Two lines of pink ran across his cheeks. "Uh, well… yeah, but I didn't look!"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Kyo cleared his throat. "Uh, so just take a shower and then come eat breakfast," he said quickly before leaving.

_'I can't believe he undressed me! How embarrassing!_' she thought groaning, recalling how she puked all over herself in front of Kyo. _'I swear I'll never drink again!'_

She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and groaned even louder. _'I can't believe Kyo saw me like this!'_ She tried to smooth down one side of her hair that was sticking up. _'At least I don't look like a raccoon,_' she thought wiping the little smudge of mascara from her eyes.

She quickly showered and dressed in the designer jeans and t-shirt Kyo left out. She hastily combed her hair, leaving it damp before heading out to find Kyo. She found him setting up the table as she walked into the kitchen. He looked up and smiled.

"Have a seat and eat."

Reina sat down and stared at her plate, mouth watering from the delicious aroma. Two plates filled with some fluffy scrambled eggs, two toast triangles, two bacon and two sausages cooked to perfection, sat on the squared table top. "Did you cook this?" she asked incredulously.

"Well I didn't know what you liked, so I just made whatever was in my fridge. So eat whatever you like," he said before sipping his orange juice.

Reina nodded and picked up her fork, digging in ravenously. They made idle chit chat as they ate, about school, new movies, whatever to fill the quiet space. When they were done, Kyo pushed her out of the kitchen, refusing to let her do the dishes.

She walked around and took notice of the modernly decorated living room filled with many state of the art electronics to the many photo frames that decorated the walls and side tables. She smiled as she came to a stop in front of a picture of Tsukasa, a pregnant Tsukushi and Kyo building a sand castle. She reached out a hand to touch the glass.

"That was taken in the Bahamas. My dad took us traveling with him when he went overseas for work."

Reina snatched her hand back at the sound of his voice. She saw him leaning against the door frame watching her.

"Oh. You have so many pictures filled with happiness. You're lucky," she smiled with envy.

"I am, but you weren't so lucky, were you?" he said quietly.

Reina glanced at him and shook her head. "No, but I guess in some ways I was lucky. At least I had a home and my grandmother," she gave a small smile.

"Why didn't you ever try to contact me, Reina?"

She frowned and hesitated before answering. "What do you mean?"

"After you left. I sent you tons of letters and tried to call you, but you never wrote back or called. Why?"

"Why are you asking?" she forced a smile, looking away. "That was such a long time ago. I was adapting to a new life."

"Then how about when we first met in school. When you found out who I was. Why didn't you tell me who you were? You remembered me, didn't you?"

Reina turned away from him to pretended to fiddle with the frame on the table. "I- No, I didn't remember."

"Really?" he said, spinning her around. "I think you remembered me."

"No, I didn't. Not until that night-"

He slightly shook her. "Don't lie to me, Reina. If you forgot about me, then why do you still wear that plastic ring on your necklace?"

Reina brought a hand to her chest, feeling the same ring he was talking about.

"I- no, it's not the same," she denied.

Kyo looked at her for a moment, before releasing her. "If you say so," he said before turning to leave.

Reina watched him leave. The sight of his back turned towards her made her feel terrible. "I thought you forgot about me, so I tried to forget about you. My grandmother hated me when we first met. She told me that I wasn't worthy of being your friend," she confessed, her chest tightening thinking about her childhood. Kyo stopped, but didn't turn around.

"She read me your letters and invitations, then tore them up, tossing them in the trash before leaving. She never knew, but I collected those pieces of paper and tried to tape them up," she laughed bitterly. "She always made sure I was in the room when you called before telling you that I was busy or not home. She told me that you were just being nice, because you and your mother donated your time heavily to abandoned children. She made me feel like unwanted. She told me that you felt sorry for me, that I was just-" Reina stopped when she felt her throat tighten with tears. She wiped away a tear before taking a deep breath and continued. "She said that I was a street rat's daughter and-"

She was cut off by Kyo's tight embrace. "Stop. I'm sorry, Reina. I'm sorry. I was mad, because I thought you didn't want me anymore because you had a new family. I thought about you constantly and I worried about you. I didn't know you had such a terrible time."

Reina was shocked at his confession. She felt like the years she felt abandoned were washed away. His embrace made her feel warm and secure, like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.

"That's okay. You couldn't have known." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I should have known! I shouldn't have stopped looking for you. I should have done more," he shook his head, frustrated and angry at himself.

"Don't," she said softly. "It's okay. I'm okay. Things are different now. I'm just glad we got to meet again." She smiled up at him.

"I'm glad too," he said softly.

They gazed at each other for a moment before he lowered his head down to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered shut and waited for the moment their lips met. She felt the softness of his lips as they touched hers. Nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered at this moment were Kyo's lips on hers. Her arms crept slowly up his back to pull him closer to her.

_DING DONG…_

Kyo and Reina jumped apart as the doorbell rang throughout the apartment. They stared at each other before looking away, blushing.

_DING DONG… DING DONG… DING DONG… DING DONG…_The ringing of the bell got more persistent.

"Uhh… you should get that," Reina said, pretending to fix the picture frames.

"Oh… uh yeah." Kyo walked over to the door and glanced at the little screen to see who it was. '_Shit… Meg. Some timing,'_ he thought as he opened the door. He was shoved out of the way as Meg strolled in.

"Where is she?" Meg demanded.

"Where's who?"

"Reina. Where is she? I called her cell, no answer. Called her house and got the answering machine. I called her grandmother's and they said she wasn't there either. So I'm assuming you didn't take her home and she spent the night here."

Meg walked into the living room and ran to Reina, giving her a hug. "Reina! There you are. I was so worried when I couldn't get a hold of you last night! My brother didn't do anything to you did he?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing her brother up and down.

"What?! O-Of course I didn't!," Kyo yelled, blushing furiously.

"N-No, he didn't," Reina replied, also blushing.

Meg eyes them both suspiciously. "Uh…huh… yeah," Meg replied slowly, taking note of their red guilty looking faces. "Anyways, so have you eaten yet?"

Reina nodded. "Well at least he did something right," she nodded.

"What are you doing here anyways, brat?" Kyo asked, annoyed.

"Mama and Papa wanted us home today. You know for the usual family get together."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"I can see why you forgot," Meg grinned wickedly looking over to Reina.

"S-Shut up! I just have a lot on my mind," Kyo grumbled, pink in the face.

"Whatever. Wanna come with us, Reina?"

"Uh… no, that's okay. I have to do some stuff today," she lied, not wanting to intrude.

"Oh… how disappointing," Meg pouted. "Well okay, I'll drop you off at your house then."

"Okay. Um… thanks for taking care of me, Kyo," she said softly to him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, no problem."

"Well then, bro. See you at the house," she said ushering Reina out. She gave him a look that said 'I know what you did' and made a kissing face at him. She laughed when Kyo confirmed her suspicion by blushing.

Reina turned around at Meg's laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Meg smiled as she led her to the car.

* * *

Okay leave a review plz! Please let me know what you liked and didn't like so I get an idea of what I should write next! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so glad to be seeing new readers! And especially glad to be seeing the readers who've been keeping up with my story from Forever Yours until now. You all are greatly appreciated! **BTW.. **had to fix an error.. so sorry if you are being alerted again for this chapter! Thanks SarahNThachter for catching it!

* * *

When Reina returned to school that following Monday the school was in an uproar. Her classmates chattered endlessly about the 'mysterious' girl.

"Who was that girl with Kyosuke on Saturday night?" one girl asked her tiny group around her desk.

"What?! I've never seen her before!"

"Is she like a model or something?!"

"No way! She's totally hot!" the boy with frizzy hair exclaimed looking closely at the magazine.

"I'd totally do her."

"Ugh, you pig!" the girl standing next to the boy group said, disgusted.

Reina shrunk into her chair as she heard the other kids talking. _'Crap… how did it end up in the magazine!'_ she groaned.

"Well whoever this is, I'll find out. There's no way I'm going to let some cheap tramp have my Kyosuke!" Suzumi said angrily to Kaoru and Rika.

"Yeah, she's not that cute. You're _way_ cuter, Suzumi," Rika said quickly, trying to appease her.

"I don't think she's a cheap tramp. Look at her outfit. Isn't that the new line of Dolce & Gabbana she's wearing? Also-" Kaoru was cut off by Suzumi's death glare. "Uh… they're probably all knock offs anyways," she nervously laughed.

Reina rolled her eyes at their conversation. _'Knock offs, huh? With Meg Domyouji dressing me up, I doubt it.'_

Reina glanced over at the magazine the girl next to her dropped on the ground. Sure enough there she was in Kyo's arms, with her head laying on his shoulder as he carried her to his car. The picture made it seem as if they were lovers out and about, having too much fun. She groaned. _'Please don't let anyone recognize me! If they do, all hell will break loose.'_

* * *

"Hey Kyo! Did you see it yet?" Seijun asked as he walked up to Kyo's sleeping on the plush sofa in the lounge.

"See what?" he replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

"The picture of you and Reina in the magazine."

Kyo's eyes shot open as he sat up quickly. "What?!"

"Yeah, they didn't mention her name because she's not known to the paparazzi, but they snapped a picture of you carrying her."

"Let me see," he said, snatching the magazine out of Seijun's hand.

"Domyouji heir carries mystery woman from club in a lover's embrace," he read out loud.

"So is it true? Are you guys lovers now?" Akito asked popping out behind them.

"Gah! Akito! Why do you always pop up out of nowhere?!" Seijun yelled, jumping up in surprise.

"What? I've been here the entire time," Akito pouted. He turned to Kyo. "So is it?"

"What kind of question is that?! Of course we're not!" Kyo stammered.

"Uh huh," Akito smirked, one eyebrow raised unbelieving.

"Yeah, what _is_ up with you two? It's obvious as hell you two have the hots for each other," Seijun added.

Kyo blushed. "I don't know. We're just friends."

"What?! No way! Kyo the Lady Killer, friends with a girl?!" Akito teased.

"Shut your hole, Kito, you dumb ass," Kyo replied, embarrassed.

"Hmm… it's not like you Kyo, not to initiate some sort of pursuit for a girl you like. She must be pretty special," Seijun noted.

Kyo remained quite. 'Has Reina seen this?' he frowned.

"It looks like she's remained anonymous at this school… for now," Seijun without knowing said what was worrying Kyo. "But who knows how long that'll last."

"Let's hope it remains that way."

* * *

Unfortunately for them, it didn't remain that way. Reina was found out, not by the students of Eitoku, but by her grandmother. 

"How _dare_ you go out to a club!" her grandmother screeched with disgust. "I didn't raise you this way, Reina. What were you thinking?! Not only did you go, you were photographed by this sleazy magazine!" She threw the magazine she was waving in Reina's face on the coffee table with force. "You were lucky Kaeda's grandson was there. And what was he doing carrying you?! Were you drunk?!"

Reina sat there with her head down, knowing better than to answer back.

Her grandmother gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you know what you've done? You've humiliated me to my friends, God knows what kind of effect this will cause your father with his business deals, and you, you haven't even come out into society yet and now they know you as a-a party going cheap tramp!"

Reina winced at the words her grandmother used. She didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. She just went to a club with Meg, that's all. Why is it such a big deal?

"I can't imagine what Kaeda is thinking," she shook her head. "There has to be a way to get out of this mess."

"I'm sorry, grandmother," Reina said quietly.

"Well sorry won't get you out of this mess. Just leave me. I'll figure out a way. Until then, stay out of trouble and stay away from the Domyoujis. You've caused enough scandal for them already."

Reina got up slowly and walked out the door._ 'How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to be like this,_' Reina thought with a heavy heart. She got into her grandmother's car and directed the driver to take her home.

When she got home she noticed a motorcycle parked in front of her house. 'Kyo?' she frowned, looking around. She saw him as she neared her front door. He smiled as she walked up to him.

"Yo."

"What are you doing here, Kyo?" Reina asked.

"Well, I figured I'd swing by to see how you were."

"Oh," she said.

"So you've heard about the magazine right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He nodded. "No one knows it was you, yet. My grandmother's trying to get the magazine to pull all the copies out of the newsstands."

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Kyo frowned at her. "Are you okay Reina?"

She turned her back to him and blinked, trying to hide her tears. "Yeah, I'm fine," she shakily replied.

She felt his hands on her shoulders before she was swung around to face him.

"You're not a very good liar. Now tell me what's wrong," he demanded, looking at her watery eyes.

"My grandmother knows. She got mad at me," she confessed, a tear slipping from her eye. "I didn't mean for anyone to get in trouble. I'm sorry, Kyo. I-" She broke off, tears clogging her throat. She was roughly pulled into his embrace.

"It's okay, Reina. It doesn't matter. It's going to be okay. No one's going to get in any trouble. Everything will work itself out. I promise. Come on, let's get you inside and have a warm drink."

Reina nodded and unlocked the door, letting them both in.

Unknowing to them, everything wasn't alright. Hiding in the bushes next to Reina's house was the same paparazzi photographer who took the photo of them leaving the club. The man almost shouted with glee as he snapped more pictures of them embracing and entering the house together.

* * *

The world exploded around Reina when the next magazine print came out. She had calls coming in left and right on her house phone and cell phone. Everyone from her grandmother to gossip reporters called or haunted her place. Reina, already distraught by all the malicious gossip being written and whispered about her, fell into deeper despair as her grandmother chewed her out in her own house. 

"How could this have happened! Not only were you in last weeks trash, you're also in this one! With the same person! How long has this been going on?! Why was the Domyouji boy here?! Are you doing something you shouldn't be?! I knew it! You're just like you're mother. No matter how much I have beaten any of her out of you, you're just the same!" her grandmother exploded at her.

"That is _quite_ enough, mother," Rui growled angrily as he walked in after hearing what his mother said.

Reina's body shook with relief as she saw her dad. Rui came over and sat next to her, hugging her to him. "Whatever happened has happened. There's no point on getting angry with her."

"Thank goodness you're back Rui. I just don't know what to do with her anymore. I thought she was a good girl, but I guess bad blood will always run through her," she sniffed.

"You will cease talking. I don't want to hear another word uttered from your lips."

"H-How dare you, Rui," his mother gasped at him.

"How dare I? How dare _you_. I know what you've done to Reina in the past. I was stupid enough to allow it, but no more. You will not speak to my child like that ever again. You're my mother and I may have to tolerate you and respect you, but I don't have to like you," Rui said coldly to his mother.

"W-What? R-Rui… I…," his mother sputtered before being stopped by Rui's icy glare.

There was a moment of silence before Rui spoke again in a gentler tone. "So what's been happening, Reina?"

Reina swallowed the lump of emotions that formed when she was being defended by her dad down. "None of what's in the magazine is true."

"I know that already sweetheart, but tell me why these pictures were able to be taken in the first place. Is there anything I should know about you and Kyosuke?"

Reina blushed. "N-No. We're just friends. Kyo's helped me out when I was in trouble. They just took pictures of Kyo comforting me, that's all."

Rui looked at her for a second before responding. "I believe you. If that's what you said happened, then that's what happened," he said firmly.

"But Rui, do you know how much this could damage our reputation?!" His mother asked him in disbelief.

"I don't _care_ about our reputation. You shouldn't be so concerned with that. What you should be concerned about is your granddaughter."

"I do. That's why I'm saying something has to be done. She will no longer be acceptable into society after being branded a promiscuous girl."

"That's not what's important-" he started.

"No, it seems like _you_ don't understand Rui. This has damaged not only our reputation, but the Domyouji reputation. Did you not think of that?! How will I ever face them again?!" Rui's mother turned away with a sniff.

Rui sighed. She was right. They weren't the only party involved in all of this. Tsukasa hasn't called him yet, but he will.

"Speaking of the devil," he said as the Domyouji clan walked in. Reina stared white faced down at the carpet as Kyo walked in. She didn't want to look at him. She couldn't. She couldn't face him now after causing so much trouble for him.

"Oh, goodness, Kaeda, you came too?" Rui's mother nervously laughed.

"Of course I came, Masihiko. My grandson and your granddaughter has gotten themselves into a little mess."

"Mother…," Tsukasa warned.

"What? I can't help it if I'm a little more than upset. Of course not with the children, but with that disreputable magazine and that damned photographer. But don't worry about it, we'll crush them both as soon as I call my lawyer."

"Mama, don't be so rash in your decisions," Tsukasa sighed.

"What? I can't stop what is hurting my grandson?" Kaeda asked with a raised brow.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well Masihiko's granddaughter is involved, too."

"Ah, yes. I'm so sorry for all the inconvenience, Kaeda. My granddaughter is just so out of control. I don't know what to say. Please forgive us for her mistakes."

"Mother," Rui warned.

"Well I am not the only one upset, Rui. As you can see Kaeda and her family are upset. Why must you shift the blame where it doesn't belong? We all know why this happened and who caused it," she sneered, looking at Reina. With that remark, all hell broke loose. Everyone started speaking at the same time, causing Reina to flinch at the raised voices.

"Now, wait a minute," Rui started angrily, looking at his mother.

"That's not fair, Mrs. Hanazawa," Tsukushi spoke out.

"Tsukushi," Tsukasa said as he held onto her arm to stop her.

"She not the only one who was in the magazine," Kyo said angrily.

"Kyosuke, do not speak to your elders that way," Kaeda scolded Kyo.

"Look what you've done!" her grandmother started again. "Do you feel proud of yourself?! Now our families are fighting. You have shamed us all. Society will shun you, you will no longer be acceptable for marriage."

With that accusation, Reina's fragile mind broke. Tears started pouring down her face as she got up and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. She felt like the worst person on the face of this earth.

"That was uncalled for Mrs. Hanazawa! It's not her fault!" Tsukushi said angrily at her, while trying to shake off Tsukasa's hold on her.

"Really now, Masihiko. Was that necessary? It's not the poor child's fault," Kaeda scolded her.

"I will not allow her to act like a tramp. Her mother was one and it nearly destroyed our reputation when we first learned of her existence."

"How dare you, mother!" Rui roared, walking towards his mother. He got no more than a step before Tsukasa stepped in front of him.

"Rui, calm down, man."

Kyo stood there wanting to run after Reina and wanting to go slap her grandmother. He felt his temper snap as the fighting and arguing escalated. "I'll marry her," he said loudly, but no one was paying attention. "I'll marry her!" he yelled. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Kyo with shock.

"What did you say, son?" Tsukasa asked, unsure if he just heard what he heard.

Kyo swallowed hard before repeating himself. "I said I'll marry her."

* * *

How was it? Please leave a review! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

So here is the edited and revised version of the original. Special thanks to my dear friend for adding her more... um... rated M side to this story. Thanks, love ya! To those who liked it the other way, sorry! But anyways, sorry this story is taking so long! Hopefully you enjoy it again! Please feel free to leave reviews whether you liked it or not, they help lots!

* * *

"W-What? B-But you're too young," Tsukushi exclaimed. 

"Absolutely not. I won't allow it," Rui roared. "Have you completely lost it? Maybe all the media attention is getting to your head."

"Of course we won't allow it! We cannot let the Domyouji heir marry your daughter, Rui. She is unfit, seeing how she can casually act around men."

Rui turned to his mother with an angry glare. "If you talk like that again about Reina, mother or not, I will never forgive you, understand? I'm tired of hearing your voice."

Masihiko paled at her son's words.

"Toshishiko, please escort my mother home. She's not feeling well," Rui said to the driver.

Toshishiko beamed at Rui with a smile filled with respect before escorting his employer out.

"Now to get to the bottom of this. There will be no marriage of any sort. I will not put my daughter up on the chopping block because of a little mistake," Rui said firmly. "I am sorry that your son was involved in this, but seeing that they're just children and children do make mistakes, why don't we just go on and dismiss this as a minor incident."

"I'm sure we would all love to do that, Rui, but unfortunately for us all, the media is having a field day with this. We cannot just set this aside," Kaeda stressed.

"Well what do you suggest we do then, Kaeda?" Tsukushi said worriedly, leaning into Tsukasa arms.

She thought for a minute before responding to Tsukushi's question. "Kyo's idea might work."

_"__WHAT?!"_ they all exclaimed in unison.

"Now, now. Hear me out before you all object. Kyo has a good idea. If we were to say the children were… well not married, but _engaged_, the media wouldn't make such a big deal about the pictures taken."

"So it would be like an engagement of convenience then?" Tsukasa asked.

"Exactly! Announce their engagement, then when the press dies down a little, we'll have the engagement annulled. That way Reina will be protected."

They were all silent, each contemplating the idea. Kyo sat there feeling numb. '_What the hell am I doing? Engagement? Marriage?! I'm too young for that. Maybe in a couple of years, yeah, but now?'_ Kyo regretted. _'What if she falls in love with me? I can't let that happen.'_ He tried reasoning with himself, but the thought of her not falling in love with him didn't sit well either.

"I think it might just work," Tsukushi said out loud.

"What?! Are you insane?" Rui thundered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Rui, don't speak to my wife like that," Tsukasa warned.

Rui sighed. "I'm sorry, Tsukushi. I'm just so… _stressed _out."

"That's alright, Rui. You're not alone. We're all in the same boat," Tsukushi said, giving Rui a hug.

"Yes, but you know how the press and society is. They view women and men in different perspective. They will be ten times harsher to Reina than to Kyo. It's not that I'm saying Kyo should be shunned or anything, I just don't want my baby hurt."

"That's exactly why we should go ahead with the plan. They will view those pictures as no more than an engaged couple meeting. There is nothing wrong with that. Even as powerful as our families are, we cannot stop tongues from wagging. All we can do is sway the minds of a few people and let it go from there," Kaeda explained.

"I don't know about this. What about the Reina? I don't know if she's up to this."

"I don't think she has a choice right now, Rui," Tsukushi said softly, understanding his pain.

"No, she does have a choice. I'll let her decide on what she wants to do. I don't want her to feel like she has to do this against her will," Rui said firmly.

"Alright. Talk to her and explain what her options are. Whatever it is we need to act now while the media is still uncertain," Kaeda nodded.

Rui sighed and got up, heading towards Reina's room.

Kyo stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "If I may, sir. I'm also to blame for this mess. I think I should go talk to her. She may want to have someone who's in the same boat as she is to talk to."

Rui wanted to argue, but stopped. He knew Kyo was right. He didn't know how his daughter will react to him. He nodded and let Kyo go to Reina, a little relieved that he didn't have to be the one to break the news to her.

* * *

Reina huddled on her bed unable to stop shaking. Her tears dried up awhile ago, leaving her red eyed and sniffing. _'I can't believe this is happening to me. How could grandmother embarrass me in front of Kyo and his family like that? How can I ever face them again?' _ She stifled a sob. She didn't hear the knock at the door or Kyo coming in until he sat next to her. 

"Reina? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and didn't look his way.

"It'll all be okay, I promise. Everything will be back to normal," he said trying to comfort her.

"How?" she said in a tiny voice.

"We'll pretend to be engaged so the media will stop hounding you."

Reina sat up and gave him a weird look, shaking her head. "_Engaged_? A-Are you kidding me? We can't get engaged."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. This is the only way."

"There has to be another way. I-I can't pretend to be engaged to _you_."

_'She doesn't have to say it like that.'_Kyo frowned, a little offended a her refusal. "Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"It'll never work. Everyone will know it's a sham. No one is going to believe that the Domyouji heir would ever get engaged to a girl like me."

"A girl like you? What's wrong with you?" He asked incredulous.

"I… _Everything!_ It won't work and I refuse to be apart of this. Just… go away," she exclaimed, burying her face in her pillow again.

Kyo dragged her up to face him and shook her gently. "What's the matter with you? Have a little confidence in yourself. This _will_ work. We just have to pretend to be in love and show the media that we're a couple."

Reina looked up at him. _'That's the problem, I think I am falling in love with you,_' she wanted to say. She shook her head. "It's not as easy as it sounds, Kyo. I'm not good at acting. I don't want this to turn into something that'll ruin our families."

"It won't. If we don't play this out then we're both in trouble. You don't want us to get in trouble, do you?" he said trying to make her feel guilty. He felt bad about what he was doing, but it was the only way that'll work.

Reina hesitantly shook her head. "No, I don't… but-"

"No buts," he interrupted her before she thought of some more excuses. "We'll be fine. All you have to do is play along, alright?"

Reina was silent, still debating whether she should go with the idea or not. Kyo grabbed her hands in his.

"Trust me."

She gazed at his pleading eyes and knew at that moment she was lost. She nodded. "Alright."

Kyo smiled and hugged her. Reina instantly stiffened. "Hey, if we're supposed to be playing a couple, you can't stiffen up every time I hug you or touch you."

"I-I'll try not to," she said shyly, blushing.

"Okay then, let's go tell our parents before they come barging in here."

They walked out of the bedroom together. 4 pairs of eyes immediately zoomed in on them as they approached the living room.

"Reina…," Rui said walking over to her to give her a hug. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

She smiled at her dad. "I'm fine."

"So what did you two decide on, then?" Kaeda immediately asked.

"We've decided to go ahead and go with the plan," Kyo nodded at his grandmother.

"Are you sure?" Tsukasa asked his son.

"Yeah," Kyo replied hesitantly.

"Are you sure also, Reina?" Rui asked his daughter.

"Yes, father."

Kaeda nodded and opened her cell phone and pressed a button. "Nishida? Release an announcement of the engagement of my grandson and Ms. Reina Hanazawa."

"You two do realize that this will put you in the spot light for quite some time," Tsukushi said, holding his son and Reina's hand. "It won't be easy, but we'll try to keep the media at bay. We don't want this to affect your lives more than it already has."

Kyo hugged his mom. "I know. We'll try not to over do it."

"The wheel's been set in motion. Now all we have to do is wait," Kaeda said hanging up her phone.

"Reina, I want you to come live with me," Rui said, "at least for the time being."

"Dad, it's not that I don't want to live with you, but I like my house. It's my home. I won't allow myself to be thrown out by the media," she said firmly.

"But Reina-"

"No, dad. I'll be fine," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Only if you allow me to hire you bodyguards."

"I don't need bodyguards, dad," Reina sighed. "I'll be fine."

"No, I'm your father and this is what I'm _telling_ you. You may stay if you have guards patrolling your house and two following you."

"Dad-" she started to argue.

"Reina, I think that's fair. Think about all the danger there are out there. Especially the paparazzi. They may just want pictures, but they will do _anything _to take them," Tsukushi said trying to persuade her.

"Well… I suppose so… but only one bodyguard with me. He can take me to and from school, but he's not going to follow me in."

Rui was going to argue, but was cut off before he got to say anything by Tsukasa. "I think that's fair, right Rui? She won't be in any danger at school and besides, Kyo's there also."

Kyo nodded in agreement. Rui sighed and nodded. "Alright."

From that moment Reina's fate was sealed. She was going to be Kyo's fiancee, whether she wanted to be or not. There was no backing out now.

* * *

The media went wild over the news of their engagement. The entire nation went in shock at the sudden announcement from the two most powerful families in Japan. Reina and Kyo were hounded everywhere they went. His social life was cut down to a minimum and hers sky rocketed. Every woman and girl wanted to know what her secret was in catching the most eligible bachelor under the age of twenty. She was invited to every ball, dinner and tea parties, musicals, and social events. She was the object of envy and jealousy, especially because of the huge 5 carat diamond engagement ring she was given by Kyo. Reina was astounded by the huge rock. It was beautiful, but just... well... very big. She was embarrassed by the way everyone kept oohing and awing over it, especially the girls at school. Reina was secretly pleased, finally being able to outshine the other girls, but she would have still preferred to wear the plastic ring she had tied to the thin gold necklace she wore. Being Kyo's fiancee was harder than she thought. She was forced to look the part and act the part. She had a team of stylists and make up artists to beautify her everyday. Her transformation from the ugly duckling to the beautiful swan made her more than popular at school. 

"Wow, who would've thought she'd be hot!" A boy whispered to his friend as Reina passed by.

"No kidding. Man, Kyo's lucky!" His friend whispered back.

She walked even faster towards her class. Several students she didn't know greeted her with a wave. '_God, quit staring! I'm not a freak on display!'_ she fumed, annoyed. _'Don't pretend to be nice to me now that I'm engaged to Kyo.'_

"Good morning, Ms. Hanazawa," her teacher greeted her.

Reina shocked at the greeting, managed to mumble a hello before taking her seat. '_Wow, even the teacher's changed their tune. I guess being Kyo's fiancee does have its perks."_

"_No way_! Why would he marry her? She's not even pretty! She's a nobody!" Suzumi said angrily.

"Uh… hehe… Suzumi… uh… you shouldn't speak so loud," Rika said nervously glancing around the class.

"What?! Why not? That ugly little bitch isn't going to take my Kyosuke away from me!"

"Suzumi, you really shouldn't say anything," Kaoru whispered, nudging her.

"I can say whatever I want to. He's mine and he'll always be mine!"

Reina turned in her seat and looked at them. Rika and Kaoru looked away turning red with embarrassment as they saw her looking. Rika grabbed Suzumi's wrist. "Look!"

Suzumi turned to her and glared at her. _"What?!"_

Kaoru nodded over at Reina. "Who the hell is that?" Suzumi asked, annoyed.

"It's _Reina_," Kaoru hissed at her.

_"WHAT?!"_ Suzumi's mouth dropped open.

"Suzumi, please close your mouth and take your seat," the teacher said to her before walking by and giving Reina a pat on the shoulder.

Reina wanted to laugh out loud, but refrained from doing so. Reina went through school surprisingly with ease. Everyone who was mean or ignored her before were fighting for her attention now. She couldn't take this anymore. The more questions she answered, the more people asked. She jumped up and ran out of the class as soon as the bell rang. She rushed down the hallway and out to the garden to find Kyo waiting for her.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, still laying down with his eyes closed.

"Tiring!" she gave a big sigh as she sat next to him.

He sat up and gave her a sympathetic smile, reaching out to hold her hand, fingering the engagement ring, pleased to see her wearing it. "You'll get used to it and people will eventually stop bugging you."

"How come they don't bug you?" she asked, forcing her to relax at his touch. She still wasn't used to it.

"Because I give them this look," he said, crossing his eyes. Reina laughed out loud. Kyo smiled, glad he was able to make her relax a little.

"Seriously though, how are you keeping up?" he asked, absently rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Well, it's okay. It's just really hectic, that's all. We got invited to a lot of parties," she told him, feeling tingles from his touch.

"I know. If you want to attend them, that's fine. Just let me know when and where."

"Oh, uh, no! I mean… well… can I not go?" she finished lamely, turning pink.

Kyo laughed. "Silly, you don't have to go if you don't want to. They just want to be nosy anyways."

Reina smiled and relaxed a little. She was worried for a second there that he might want to go. Those parties really aren't her kind of thing. Yeah, sure she went to her grandmother's parties, but that's only because she had to. They chatted until the bell rang and walked off giving a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading to class. Reina rounded the corner and bumped into a hard chest.

"Ah! Sorry!" she said as two hands steadied her.

"That's okay."

She looked up to find a scary looking guy starring down at her. He was about 5'8, black eyes, brown hair with yellow streaks, two piercing in his left ear, one on the side of his lip, and a huge grin on his face. _'Oh my god… is he from the Yakuza?!'_ she thought warily.

"Uh, um… sorry," she apologized again.

"Don't worry about it," he said, still grinning.

"Well… okay later," she said as she walked past him.

"Hey, you," the boy called out

Reina froze in her tracks and slowly turned. "Uh… yeah?"

He scratched his head. "Uh, I'm new here… so I don't know my way around. You mind tellin' me which way the office is at?"

"Uh… you go down the hall, then turn right, go down the stairs, then take a left, then make a right. It should be the third door to your left. You can't miss it," Reina started walking away again as soon as she got the directions out.

"Hey! That was kinda confusin'. You mind just taking me there?" he gave a little laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh… sure," Reina gave a small smile as she walked in front of him towards the office.

"So… today's your first day?" Reina asked politely, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I just moved here from across tow- oh uh… Oh- Okinawa. Yeah, from Okinawa."

"Ah, Okinawa huh? That's cool. How do you like Tokyo so far?" Reina asked, not catching his slip up.

"Uh a lot better than there."

They walked in silence until they came to the office door. "Well here you are."

"Oh, thanks a lot… uh… what's your name?"

"Reina Hanazawa," she replied.

"Oh, I'm Shin Takeda. Nice to meet you, Reina," he said, shaking her hand vigorously. "Thanks for showing me where the office is at. I owe you one."

"Oh, uh, no problem," Reina said, taking her hand back.

"No, really. I owe you one, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Really, it was no problem," she smiled. "Well I gotta go. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too. See ya around, Reina."

Reina gave him a little wave and walked off towards her class, unaware of Shin still watching her walk away.

"Man, what a babe," Shin said out loud, admiring Reina's retreating back as she disappeared around the corner. _'Hope to see her around,'_ he thought before walking into the office.

* * *

Okay, so what'd you think? Please leave a review! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

* * *

The next morning Kyo picked Reina up for school. She rarely walked to school nowadays since she became his fiancee, but she enjoyed having his undivided attention in the fifteen minute ride together. Kyo let out a big yawn and moved around until he settled into a comfortable spot, closing his eyes. 

"Long night?" Reina asked, watching him stretch his long legs out.

"Hm? Oh, you know the usual. Kito wanted to go out clubbing last night, so we went," he said without opening his eyes.

"Oh, I see," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. _'I guess I'm the only one who really takes this "engagement" seriously. Well, duh! It's all fake. Nothing is real in this relationship.'_ She stared out the window gloomily.

Kyo glanced over to her when she stopped chattering. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong," Reina said, looking at him with a fake smile.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Reina deep in her thoughts and Kyo pretending to sleep with his eyes closed but was really thinking about her. When they got to school Reina waved bye to Kyo as she got out and rushed towards her locker, not waiting for him as she usually did. Kyo frowned at her sudden departure.

_'I wonder what's wrong with her,'_ he thought to himself. Shrugging it off, he headed towards the usual hang out spot.

Reina looked back to see Kyo walk away and sighed. She walked towards her locker feeling depressed that it didn't bother Kyo that she took off without him. She got to her locker and sorted her notes she needed for class. She was so busy rearranging her assignments that she didn't notice the boy leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Ahem."

Reina jumped in surprise as she saw Shin smiling lazily at her.

"O-Oh… you scared me," Reina stammered.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. Good morning," Shin smirked.

"G-Good morning," Reina replied back, blushing.

"You look cute this morning," he said, tugging pony tail.

"Oh, um, thanks," she said, looking away turning pink. Reina looked around and saw the glances and whispering the other students were giving them.

"Uh, s-so… did you need something?" she said.

"Oh, yeah. I got my class schedule, but I don't know where my classes are. Mind showing me?" Shin asked as he handed her his schedule.

"Sure." She glanced down at the piece of paper. "Oh, it looks like we have some classes together."

"Really? Cool," he grinned. "Looks like we're gonna be partners in most classes."

"Uh, yeah," Reina slowly replied, not sure if that was a good thing. She glanced at her watch as the bell rang. "Well… shall we go?"

"Yeah, lead the way, Rain."

"Rain?"

"Yeah, Rain. Cuz you know your name is Reina, so I just shortened it to Rain," he replied, shrugging. "Hope you don't mind."

She hesitated for a moment before replying. "No, I don't mind. It's… neat."

"Cool," he grinned as he followed her to class.

* * *

"Hey Kyo, guess what I heard," Akito said as he flopped down next to Kyo in class. 

"What?" he replied not looking away from his magazine.

"There's a new guy hitting on your girl."

"Huh?" he said not really hearing what Akito said.

"New guy hitting on Reina."

That got his attention. "What are you talking about? New guy? What new guy?" he asked, annoyed as he sat up, closing the magazine.

"Well I heard he's the son of one of the most powerful mob boss in Tokyo. Shin Takeda. He got transferred from Jyuken High cuz he started a riot and beat up a teacher. His dad covered it up and paid a hefty sum to keep it on the down low. No one really knows what started it. The teacher that got beat up was just as closed mouth as they were about it."

"So he's just some punk kid that got transferred for fighting? No biggie. Reina wouldn't associate herself with that kind of person," he said confidently, not worried at all. He reopened his magazine and slouched back in a comfortable position.

Akito shook his head. "That's not what I heard."

"What do mean?" he asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Well I heard they met up at her locker this morning getting kind of cozy. Then they went to class together."

Kyo frowned as he remembered her weird behavior this morning. _'She was really quiet and she did leave in a rush. Was she meeting with him?'_ Kyo didn't like the thought of that. _'Reina wouldn't do something like that… right?'_

"So?"

"So what?" Kyo snapped out of his thoughts, annoyed.

"What are you gonna do?" Akito questioned.

"About?"

Akito sighed. "About Shin and Reina."

Kyo shook his head. "Nothing. There's nothing going on. I'm not worried about it," he said, trying to push away the uneasy feeling he had.

"Alright, whatever you say man," Akito said, grabbing the magazine out of his hands.

* * *

As a week went by, Reina realized that Shin was actually a nice guy under that tough guy exterior. He acted different with the other students, cold, uncaring and aloof. But with her, he was friendly, funny, and an overall interesting person. She glanced over to him from her desk to find him staring out the window. Reina wondered what Shin was looking at. Heat bloomed in her cheeks as he turned at looked at her. She looked back down at her paper when he smiled. 

_'What am I doing?! He probably thinks I'm weird.'_

"Stuck?"

"What?" she turned to see Shin leaning over from his desk. Reina moved back a little, uneasy at his closeness.

Shin's grin spread even wider. "The problem. Are you stuck?"

"Oh! No… I just haven't looked at it properly, that's all," she smiled at him.

"Oh, well let me know if you need help, okay?"

Reina nodded. She was surprised he offered her help. _'I guess he's smart, too.'_

She glanced up to find Suzumi, giving her a death glare before looking away. _'What's her problem?'_

She looked up at the clock as the bell rang. _'Lunch time,'_ she thought happily.

Reina gathered her books and headed towards her locker. As she was putting her books away, Suzumi, Kaoru, and Rika came up to her, closing her locker with a bang.

"Just because you had a make over, bitch, don't think you're hotter than the rest of us." Suzumi sneered.

Reina sighed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, think you're all tough now, since you got Kyo's family backing you up? Well, wait until he sees what a little slut you are, already trying to get other guys."

"You know what, Suzumi? You can go to h-"

Shin came up and leaned on the lockers with a smirk on his face. "Ladies. What did I do to deserve the pleasure of your companies today?"

Suzumi and Rika sent him a scathing look, while Kaoru blushed. "Ugh, you may be cute, but Kyo's so much better than you. Come on girls, let's go." Suzumi and the two girls marched away.

"That was fun." Shin smirked. "Jealousy is an ugly thing."

"Shin… what's up?" she asked, surprised and glad at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could help me on my English project. I'm kinda stuck," he said sheepishly.

"Oh… well," she said looking down at her bento. She wanted to spend time with Kyo.

"It'll only take a minute, I promise," he pleaded.

"Well… I suppose I can help you real fast," she said, smiling. It was the least she could do. She closed her locker and followed him to the library.

* * *

Kyo sat under the tree impatiently. _'Where is she? She's never usually late,'_ he thought, glancing at his watch. After waiting another ten minutes, Kyo got up to search for her. He walked in her class and glanced around. _'Okay… not here.'_ He walked down the hall towards her locker. 

"Not here either," he muttered to himself, getting annoyed.

"Kyosuke, honey," Sazumi called out. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by," he said walking past her trying to get away as fast as he could.

"Oh really?" she said mocking. "I didn't want to tell you this, but you know I _always _look out for you."

"Tell me what?" He asked, annoyed.

Sazumi stepped close to him and whispered in his ear. "Well, it seems like your fiancee is having a little cozy one on one with the new guy," she smirked.

Kyo glared at her. "I hate girls that lie."

"What? I'm not lying, Kyosuke, honey," she pouted. "I would never lie to you."

"Sazumi, I'm getting really tired of this," he said as he brushed past her.

"It's true! If you don't believe me then go see for yourself! They're in the library right now," she yelled as he walked away.

_'There's no way she would do that,'_ he said to himself. _'Maybe she's just there to help his stupid ass… but what if she really was there to meet up with him?'_ He shook his head. _'What am I thinking?!'_

By the time he got to the library he was hungry, frustrated, and annoyed. He stalked into pass each row in search of her. He rounded the last corner and stopped. He saw them sitting at the table, heads bent close together. He said something to her and they both laughed. Kyo turned and hid behind the tall bookshelf. He could feel his anger coursing through his body. His hands clenched and unclenched at his side. He was so angry he could kill someone right now.

_'Ok, they're just talking, no need to get mad... they're just friends... right?'_ Kyo took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He pushed the row of books aside, peeking through the shelf at Reina and Shin. He saw Shin casually drape his arm behind her chair. Kyo's body screamed with objection at the sight. _'Calm down, don't jump to conclusions.'_ Kyo hid his anger before walking towards Reina and Shin.

"Hey, babe. There you are. I was wondering where you were at." Kyo said, tilting Reina's chin up for a kiss. His eyes locked with Shin's, clearly stating ownership of Reina.

"K-Kyo... what are you doing here?" Reina asked, surprised and slightly dazed by his kiss.

"Well, you didn't come out for lunch like you always do, so I came looking for you."

"Oh... I was still helping Shin with his project." Reina replied, indicating at the books spread out on the table.

"I see." Kyo's quirked a brow at Shin in disbelief.

"Oh, sorry. Kyo, this is Shin. Shin, meet Kyo." Reina said hastily, feeling the tension in the air.

"Nice to meet you." Shin said, both men sizing up each other.

"Yeah." Kyo said before turning to Reina. "If you're done, let's go."

"Yeah, we're just about done." She gave Shin a smile. "Okay, so if you have any other questions, let me know."

Shin broke his glare from Kyo, eyes softening when they settled on Reina. "Yeah, I will. Thanks Reina." Shin said softly, giving her a smile.

Kyo glared hard at Shin, not liking the way he was looking at Reina. He grabbed Reina's things in one hand and wrapped the other around her waist possessively, pulling her close to him, as he directed her towards the exit. "Later."

Reina was shocked and confused at Kyo's actions. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as his hand slid from her hip to cup her butt. She looked up at Kyo with questioningly. He didn't bother to look at her when he sensed her gaze. He was too angry to even speak to her right now. The hand on her butt squeezed slightly when she turned to wave goodbye to Shin, making her jump in surprise, almost letting out a yelp. She blushed even harder when several students stopped to stare at them. They made their way outside to their spot before Kyo let go of her to lay down, with his arms tucked underneath his head, his eyes closed.

"Kyo?" Reina called softly.

Kyo didn't bother opening his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Just perfect." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Reina bit her lip, worriedly. _'Why is he mad? Was it because I took too long?'_

"Um, Kyo? Sorry I took so long in the library. I didn't mean to, he caught me at the locker before I came out." Reina explained, fidgeting with the bento.

Kyo peeked a look at her with one eye. He sighed, feeling guilty. _'Why the hell am I feeling guilty? I'm not the one who went off with some other guy.' _He closed his eye again. _'But it's not like she did it intentionally.' _Kyo was still mad, but he couldn't be mad at her. She would _never_ do something like that on purpose. But, Takeda, on the other hand, he could see trying to cause trouble. He frowned, remembering the way Shin looked at Reina.

Reina sat there in silence as Kyo said nothing. She looked over to him and saw him frown. _'I guess he really is mad.'_

"Kyo?"

Kyo remained silent as he heard her move closer.

"Kyo? Are you... sleeping?" She leaned forward, hovering above him, her head close to his, looking for signs of sleep.

"Kyo- mmph!" Reina's lips were crushed against his as he surprised her with a quick motion, pulling her head down to his. This kiss wasn't gentle. He ruthlessly kissed her, his tongue quickly invading her mouth as she gasped in surprise. Her hands pushed against his chest, trying to break free. He held tightly onto her wrists, not letting her escape. He wanted to punish her for going off with another guy, for laughing with him, for making him jealous. She was _his, _dammit. He suddenly softened the kiss, slightly slanting his lips across hers, teasing and coaxing her lips into submission. Reina's struggling ceased as a little moan escaped her lips, the hands that were pushing against him now lay curled into fists, grabbing at his shirt.

His hand gently cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair, as he pulled her closer to him. He released his grip on her wrists and softly rubbed circles over the smooth skin before traveling up her shoulder and down her side, his thumb gently brushing the side of her breast. She felt a shiver go up her spine as heat pooled between her legs. She whimpered in protest when he pulled away from her, eyes mirroring each other, filled with lust and desire.

"Kyo?" She looked at him dazedly, not knowing why he stopped.

"The bell."

Reina gave him a blank stare, not quite understanding him.

"The bell rang. You gotta go to class."

"What? It- I didn't hear it." She flushed with embarrassment as she straightened.

Kyo was quite pleased to hear that. He grinned at her. "Better get going before you're late. But you could always tell the teacher we were spending some quality time together and forgot the time."

Reina blushed harder, quickly grabbing her things to leave. He grabbed her hand before she could get up. "Where's my kiss?"

Reina shyly gave him a peck on the mouth before running to class. Kyo watched her until she entered the building before laying back down, content that he wasn't the only one who felt that mind blowing kiss.

* * *

Shin left the library, pissed and annoyed. _'Who the hell does he think he is?! I don't care if he is her boyfriend. Fucking punk.' _He knew a girl like Rain had a boyfriend, but he didn't think she'd go for that arrogant, self-centered, boy band type. Rain was different from the other girls. Yeah, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous or even beautiful, but there was something about her that made you stop and stare. She was like a breath of fresh air in this perfumed, elegant cage they called school. She was _real_ and Shin wanted her. Deep in thought, Shin's shoulder accidentally hit another student walking by in a group. 

"Hey! What the fuck? Watch it punk!" the curly haired boy exclaimed.

"Yeah man. Now apologize to my friend here, before you get it." The curly haired boy's beefy friend sneered.

Shin stopped, astonished that anyone would speak to him that way. He _was_ going to apologize, but not anymore. Shin smirked at the group.

"Oh really? What exactly is "it", hmm?"

"Hey, man, that's the new kid," one of them whispered. "You all better leave him alone."

"Yeah, you should listen to your friend." Shin's grinned. He knew they were going to retaliate for that remark. He was looking forward to it.

"Looks like the new kid doesn't know how to shut the hell up. He needs to be taught a lesson." The beefy boy swung at him with that last word.

Shin dodged his attack. "Too slow, big boy."

That got the beefy kid even madder. He lunged for Shin again while his friends surrounded them.

Shin punched him, sending him to the ground before turning quickly to punch the boy behind him, busting his nose. Shin glared at the other two boys, daring them to come hit him. They were smart enough to back away, looking helplessly at their bloody friend on the ground screaming that his nose was broken.

"Next time you want to mess with someone, make sure they can't kick your ass. Later bitches." Shin grinned at them before leaving, feeling a lot better.

A loud whistle pierced the hallway. Mr. Itoshi, the P.E. teacher came running down the hallway. "Stop right there Mr. Takeda! You five, come with me now!" he demanded. He turned to one of the boy helping his friend get up. "You! Take your friend to the infirmary, get him cleaned up then come to my office."

Shin groaned as he reluctantly followed Mr. Itoshi. _'Great. Just great.' _

* * *

Reina heard about the fight when she got to class. The other students were whispering to each other, one tale different from another about how Shin beat up the boys. 

"I heard he broke poor Noazu's nose with one punch." The girl in front of Reina whispered to her group.

"No way! Really? I heard he beat up Noazu _and_ Hitoshi up, then threatened all four of them if they told the teacher on him."

"No. None of that's true. I heard he said he'd send the Yakuza on them four for touching him." One of the boy in class said leaning over to them.

_"What?! Really?!" _The group of girls exclaimed at once.

The boy, nodded eagerly, lighting up as he got their attention.

Reina rolled her eyes in disgust, not believing a word that came out of their mouths. They just wanted to have their time in the spot light, telling tall tales. She looked over to the empty desk next to her. _'Shin... I hope you're alright.' _

No sooner did she think those words, in came Shin. The chattering came to a halt, everyone turning to stare at Shin. He ignored their stares and took his seat, slouching in his seat before sending everyone a glare for still staring. Reina almost laughed at how fast the heads turned back and eyes advert their gazes off Shin.

"What are you smiling at?" Shin asked, glancing over at her.

Reina shook her head. "Nothing." She looked down at his bandaged hand and frowned. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, this? Nothing. Stupid nurse made a fuss and bandaged up my hand for no reason. It was just a scratch."

"Oh." Reina left it at that. _'Well if he doesn't want to say anything, then that's none of my business.' _

"No, I didn't start it, if that's what you were thinking. I didn't even want to fight." Shin said, feeling the need to make her understand that he wasn't the one to cause it.

"I didn't think that you did." Reina said simply.

Shin gave her a skeptical look._ Everyone_ always assumed he started all the fights. _'That's nice to hear for a change.'_

Reina gave him a questioning look when he kept staring at her. "What?"

Shin shook his head. "Nothing." He paused as the teacher started calling attendance. He leaned over to her and whispered. "It's nice to have a friend for a change."

Reina smiled back at him, reaching over to gently squeeze his uninjured hand, glad that he considered her a friend.

* * *

_'Hm... this should be interesting...'_ The person in the hallway smirked, snapping photos of Reina and Shin.

* * *

How was it? Please leave a review! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

* * *

Reina adjusted her purse and sighed as she walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Kyo had her so confused! One minute they were just friends, then the next he's kissing her! Reina sighed again as she walked into the book store, heading straight for their cafe bar. She ordered her drink then flopped into her chair, sighing again. 

"That was a big sigh."

Reina quickly turned towards the familiar voice. "Shin, what're you doing here?" she asked startled.

"I came to pick up some books I ordered. What are you doing here?" He smiled at her.

"Just ordering a cup of coffee and browsing for new books to read, I guess," she answered.

"Ah I see. Cool."

"Join me, please," she said, motioning for him to sit in the empty seat across from her.

"Thanks," Shin smiled as he sat down.

Reina got up and ordered another drink for Shin before sitting back down. They made idle chit chat while they waited for their coffees.

"So, that sigh have anything to do with your fiancee?" Shin's gaze zoomed in on her huge ring.

"What? How'd you know?" she asked, surprised, absently fidgeting with her ring.

"Oh, you know. Word gets around Eitoku pretty fast. Lots of gossipers."

"Oh… yeah, that's true," she said, with a small smile.

They paused their conversation as the waitress brought their coffees.

"It's funny," Shin said after the waitress left.

"What is?"

"I didn't think you'd go for that type of guy."

"Meaning I'm not someone who can get with him?" she gave him a melancholy smile.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Shin said quickly. "I meant that he doesn't seem like the type you'd actually want to date or be engaged to."

"Oh, really? What do you think my type is?" She laughed.

"Oh, I don't know. The quiet shy type, I guess. Someone who isn't in the spotlight all the time. A low key type of person." Shin shrugged, sipping his coffee. _'Like me.'_

"I suppose, but you know, like they say, opposites attract," she shrugged, looking down at her coffee as she stirred it.

"Yeah, you can say that's true." He stared at her for a moment before adverting his eyes.

After they finished their coffee, Shin tagged along with Reina while she shopped for her books. Reina and Shin purchased their books before heading out.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Shin asked suddenly. 

"Um, well… I'm not sure yet."

"You wanna go out to eat somewhere with me? I know this great noodle house not too far from here."

"Oh, well…"

"Please? I hate to eat alone."

Reina looked at him, knowing exactly how he felt. "Sure," she smiled.

"Cool," he smiled back as they walked towards the noodle shop.

* * *

"Oh, Reina... you are quite the little slut, aren't you?" The stalker's camera whirled and clicked as it captured Reina and Shin walking out of the store. "Too bad I couldn't see his reaction to the first set of photos I sent him. Let's give him a preview of what's to come, shall we?" The stalker took out a cell phone and snapped a photo before sending it to Kyo's cell.

* * *

Kyo flopped over as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." 

"Good afternoon, sir. I'm sorry to intrude, but this was just dropped off for you." The elderly maid handed him a large yellow envelope.

"Who's it from?" He asked, looking for a name or marking on the envelope.

"I don't know, sir. It was propped up on the gate when I came."

"Hm. Alright, thanks."

The maid bowed before leaving, gently closing the door with a soft click. Kyo looked over the envelope once again before breaking open the seal. The contents within made him still. There were photos of Reina and Shin together. Each picture different from each other, but the subjects the same. The incriminating photos were meant to show Kyo how unfaithful Reina was. As he got towards the middle of the photos, a note slipped out. Kyo picked it up, unfolding the note.

_Now you know what kind of person your fiancee is. She's playing you for a fool. You're not a fool, are you?_

Kyo crushed the note in his hand. _'This isn't true. She wouldn't... would she? No, I know... no, actually I don't know.'_ He glanced down at the photos again, looking at the one where Reina was holding Shin's hand in class with a smile on her face. He let out a growl before sweeping the pictures off his bed in one motion. Kyo got up and paced his room. _'No, this is fake. Someone's trying to hurt us. I mean, come on, she wouldn't... she couldn't... not Reina.' _Kyo ran his fingers through his hair, agitated. He glanced over to his phone when he heard the message tone. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up the phone, flipping it open. A picture of Shin and Reina smiling at each other popped up along with a brief message.

_Sweet isn't it? They look like the perfect couple. _

Kyo flipped the phone shut, crushing it in his fist. He lifted his arm up in anger to throw the phone against the wall, but was stopped by the ringing of his cell. Akito's name flashed across the screen. Kyo closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before answering the phone.

"What?"

"Kyo?! Hey! Are we still on for tonight? I got a group of hot girls coming to the club."

"Look, Kito, this really isn't a good time."

"What?! Oh, come on! Reina got you on lock down, huh?"

Kyo felt his blood boil, hearing that. "Hell no. Shit. I do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Cool... so you're coming, right?"

Kyo stared at the closest picture on the ground before answering. "Yeah, count me in."

* * *

"Kito, you're so funny!" one of the girls laughed. 

"Tell us more!"

"Okay, okay… you ladies sure are cute," Akito said as he playfully tapped the girl next to him on the nose. The girl blushed and giggled some more.

Kyo got up and walked over to window overlooking the club, disgusted with Akito and the giggling group of girls he found in the club. He gripped the bar rail as he looked into the wave of bodies dancing on the floor below. He let out a frustrated sigh and leaned his forehead against the cool window pane. _'Damn her! I can't even enjoy anything without thinking about her.'_

Kyo smelt perfume before he felt a hand slide up his back.

"What are you doing over here all alone, baby?" the short haired girl purred into his ear.

Kyo looked at the girl. She was cute. She had a pixie hair cut highlighted with platinum blonde streaks, a cute little face with large brown eyes that looked adoringly at Kyo. He gave her a drunken smile before replying. "I'm thinking."

"Of?" she asked.

"A girl."

"Hm? By any chance is the girl you're thinking of me?" she giggled playfully as she brushed her breasts against him.

Kyo looked down at her body noticing she wasn't wearing much. Her tight mini skirt rode up almost baring her butt cheeks and her tight low cut halter top barely covered her large breasts as she brushed them against him again. He smiled at her and tilted her chin with his knuckle. "No."

The girl's cheeks reddened with anger and embarrassment as she sniffed and turned away from him going back to the group of girls.

"Harsh," Seijun said as he walked up to Kyo.

"What? I was just telling her the truth," he said in a bored tone, looking out into the sea of dancers again.

"Still. You could be a little nicer."

"If you want to be nice to them, you go ahead. I don't care," he said, shrugging.

"Geez, Kyo. I was just saying. What's the matter with you?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"It's Reina, huh?"

"I said it's-"

"You don't have to lie to me, Kyo. It's me… you're best friend since like, forever. I know you as well as you know yourself."

Kyo sighed. He knew Seijun was right. He could never hide anything from him. "I got some photos the today, from who, I don't know, but the pictures were of Reina and Takeda."

"Reina _and_ Takeda?"

Kyo nodded. "Yeah."

"What were they doing? Wait... don't tell me it's some sort of R rated pictures."

Kyo gave Seijun a murderous look. "Hell, no! You think I'd be here if that was the case?!"

Seijun held up his hand. "Hey, I was just saying. So what were they doing in the pictures?"

Kyo turned away from him. "Just... I don't know... laughing and hanging out together."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" Kyo huffed. "Some of them showed him touching her, or putting his arm around her, or even holding hands!"

"Wow... Reina is totally getting it on with Shin," Seijun said sarcastically. He backed up when he saw Kyo glare. "Kidding! I'm kidding! Come on, get real. So what? It doesn't mean she's cheating. Not only that, technically you two aren't _really_ engaged."

"I _know_ it's all pretend, but I get so pissed off when that shit head talks to her. She's not supposed to act like that. How are we going to fool anyone if she's always around him? Shouldn't she be with me? You know, since she's _my _fiancee."

"You're jealous."

"What?! Me? Jealous. Funny one, Jun," Kyo denied trying to laugh it off. "I just don't want to blow our cover."

Seijun just raised an eyebrow at Kyo.

"W-what?" he said, blushing. "So I am a little jealous. I mean, she's supposed to be _my_ fiancee."

Jun shrugged. "Like you said, it's only pretend."

"Yeah, but still!" he exclaimed, pissed at having his own words thrown back at him.

"If you like her, just say so."

Kyo looked away. "Whatever man, I'm outta here." He grabbed his jacket before walking out the door. Seijun grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Seijun asked.

"I don't know. Find out who's taking the photos and kick their ass."

"I meant about Reina and Shin."

Kyo frowned. "There _is_ no Reina and Shin," he growled fiercely.

Seijun tried to hide his amusement. It was fun to see Kyo in the dark about a girl. He decided to add fuel to the fire. "Are you sure about that? I mean, if you say those pictures were that incriminating, then maybe they are. Who knows."

Kyo's eyes pointed daggers at Seijun. "Who's side are you on anyways. I thought you just said that she wasn't cheating."

Seijun put up his hand. "Hey, I'm just saying. You're the one engaged to her, not me. Are you just gonna let him steal your fiancee away?"

Kyo frowned at Seijun. "Thanks for nothing. Now I really don't know what to think."

Seijun smiled and patted his friend's back. "Well, life's complicated. Try figuring it out on your own, but I'll be here if you need me."

Kyo flipped him off before walking towards the door.

"Hey Kyo! Where you going?" Akito called out after him.

"Later," Kyo said before closing the door behind him.

"What happened? What'd you say to him Jun?"

"Nothing that he doesn't know."

"What?"

Seijun sighed. "Nothing, Kito. Nothing."

* * *

"YUM! That was awesome Shin! Thanks so much for taking me here for dinner." 

"Yeah, no problem. It was nice eating with someone for a change," Shin said smiling at her.

They walked up the alley way towards the busy streets. "So… you gotta be home early?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Well if you're not busy you wanna go see a movie?

"Oh, um…," Reina looked up at him. _'What do I say? I don't want him to think that this is a date! What am I thinking? Maybe he just invited me, because he doesn't have anyone else to go with!'_

"Just as friends, of course," he said, clearly knowing what was on her mind.

_'See! You're such an idiot, Reina Hanazawa,'_ she thought to herself, cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, well, of course," she said sheepishly. "Um… I guess I can."

"Alright. Then let's go," he said, making way towards the theaters.

Reina trailed a step behind him. He was a really nice guy. _'I wonder why he's alone? Where are his parents? He seems so confident, yet I can see a sadness lurking in his eyes.'_ She stopped and frowned.

"Hey, little girl, I'll give you five hundred dollars if you go with me," said the old man in a wrinkled gray suit coming out from the alley way. He put a hand on Reina's shoulder and tried to bring her close to him.

She could smell the vulgar stench of alcohol on his breath. Reina turned her head away and shoved his arm off of her. "Uh, no thanks."

"Come on. If you're a virgin I'll give you a thousand," he said grabbing her wrist.

"NO!" Reina cried out as she was pulled forward.

"Come o- Oww," the man howled in pain as Shin's hand squeezed his wrist. He immediately let go of Reina.

"The lady said no," he growled, tightening his grip bringing the man down on his knees. The man cried out in pain. "Now apologize to her."

"Ah! I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," he managed to get out.

Shin loosened his grip and kicked the man back. "Now get the hell out of here."

The man scurried off holding his hand to his chest.

"You okay?" Shin asked Reina.

"Y-Yeah," Reina replied, still shaken up. The memories of the previous incident came rushing back to her when he grabbed her.

Shin noticing her shivering took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Let's get you home," Shin said wrapping one arm around her. They walked in silence, side by side, Shin never taking his arm away from her. When they got to her front door he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

Reina looked up at him. "For what?"

"I couldn't stop that scum from touching you."

Reina shook her head. "It's not your fault. He just came out of nowhere."

"I know, but still I-"

"Get your hands off of her."

Reina gasped in surprise and broke away from Shin. Shin grabbed her back and pulled her next to him.

"Kyo…"

* * *

Okay so how was it?

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

* * *

"Domyouji," Shin said with a bored look. He tightened his hold on Reina as she tried to scoot farther away. 

"Get your hands off of her," he bit out, pissed off at the sight of their embrace.

"Why? She doesn't belong to you."

"She's _my _fiancee," he gritted as he took a step towards Shin. "Get your filthy hands off of her _now_."

"And? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Shin taunted as he shoved Reina behind him.

Reina wasn't going to let them fight. She quickly got around Shin and stepped in between the two.

"Stop, Kyo. This isn't what you think it is," she said to Kyo with her hands up.

"Get out of the way Reina." Kyo gritted.

"Yeah, Reina. Don't worry about him. I won't mess up his face too badly," Shin sneered.

"Shin, please," Reina pleaded.

"Bring it then punk. I'll take you down any day," Kyo retorted, taking a step closer.

Reina put her hand on Kyo's chest and tried to push him back.

"Stop," she said to Kyo.

He didn't shift his angry glare away from Shin, but complied to Reina's request. Reina turned to Shin and pushed him back a couple of steps.

"Please, Shin. Don't do this. I don't want things to be this way. _Please_. Just go."

Shin glanced down at Reina's troubled face and exhaled. "Alright. Sorry about tonight."

Reina gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"I'll see you around then, Rain," he said as he touched her cheek briefly with his fingertips before glaring at Kyo as he walked past him.

Kyo waited until Shin was out of earshot before turning back to Reina. "What the hell was that about?"

"That's none of your business Kyo. What are you doing here anyways?" she sighed as she opened her door. Kyo strode in after her and slammed the door shut.

"What you do _is_ my business. Especially when you risk exposing our cover."

She turned around and glared at him. "Risk exposing our cover?! All I did was go to dinner with Shin. It's not like I was... kissing him or making out with him in public."

Kyo's eyes turned thunderous. Reina backed away. She turned to run, but he caught her wrist, spinning her back towards him, into his arms. He held her in a vice like grip, bending his mouth close to her ear. "If he ever tries to kiss you, I'll kill him," he whispered harshly.

Reina looked up at him, shocked at how strongly he reacted to a few simple words. She tried to struggle out of his hold, pulling away only to trap herself between his hard body and the wall. He tightened his grasp. "Kyo? Let go! What do you think you're doing?"

"This," he growled before pulling her into his arms, his lips crashing down onto hers.

Reina gasped in surprise. She tried to struggle but it was futile. His strong arms were like steel bars wrapped around her body. Her body betrayed her by responding to his demanding lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as pleasure built up in her body. Heat pooled in between her legs as her nipples pebbled, straining against her bra. She let out a soft moan as his kisses became more gentle. The fists that pounded on his back stopped and opened, gripping his shirt, pulling him close. Kyo loosened his arms around her and buried a hand in her hair while the other slid down her back, molding her body to his. She could feel the hard length of his desire against her hip.

His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth as it slid against her lips. She slanted her mouth, slightly opening it to let him in. She moaned when his hand cupped her breasts, lightly squeezing them, his thumbs teasing her hard nipples through her bra and shirt. His broke off the kiss to trail light kisses to her ear and down the sensitive curve of her neck, nipping and sucking, while his hands slid her shirt above her breasts. She bit her lip, suppressing a moan as he kissed the swell of her breasts. He pulled down the cups of her bra, exposing her rose tipped nipples.

"Beautiful," he murmured before taking one in his mouth. Reina gasped as he swirled his tongue around it, sucking and tugging it lightly, while his other hand squeezed and kneaded her other breast, every so often lightly pinching the nipple. Her hand fisted in his hair, pulling him close, as her body arched in pleasure.

"Mmm, yes... Kyo…"

Kyo didn't want to stop, but he knew this wasn't the right time. He played with her breasts for a little longer before kissing his way back up to her lips, his hands fixing her bra and pulling her shirt back down. He broke off the kiss and leaned against the wall, trapping her body between his as he raggedly tried to catch his breath. Reina whimpered in protest at the loss of his touch. She reached for him again.

"Reina... Reina... we have to stop," he said gruffly.

"Why?" She asked, her tongue snaking out to lick her lips. Kyo almost lost it. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, forcing his body to calm down.

"Kyo?" Reina asked again, putting her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast against her hand. He caught her hand in his, holding it against his chest.

He shook his head. "We can't."

"Why?" She asked again.

He groaned at her innocent question.

Reina frowned worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kyo let out a husky chuckle. "No, you did everything right."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from taking you."

Reina frowned, before her eyes widened, finally understanding what he meant. "Oh." She blushed and looked away as she heard him chuckle.

They stood there for a moment, before Kyo lifted her chin to lightly place a kiss on her lips. "I should go."

Reina nodded before following him to the door. He kissed her again before turning to leave. She watched him walk down her pathway and out of sight before closing her door. Her legs wobbled as she slid down against her door, smiling as her fingertips touched her swollen kissed lips.

Later on when she went to take a shower, she frowned as she noticed two red marks. One on her neck and the other on her left breast. She looked down at her breast, running a finger across the purplish red mark. Her eyes widened as she realized Kyo left love marks on her body. She blushed as she remembered how wanton she was. She ran a finger across the one on her neck, then the one on her breast, secretly pleased that he marked her.

* * *

The ride to school was awkward. Reina and Kyo didn't say much other than a brief greeting. The silence was uncomfortable. 

"Kyo-"

"Reina-"

They both stopped and laughed. "You go first," Reina said, smiling.

"Oh, um, yeah." He cleared his throat. "About last night... I'm sorry."

Reina was surprised. She didn't expect him to be sorry. She frowned. _'I thought he enjoyed it as much as I did.' _

"I... shouldn't have acted that way."

"Oh."

"I didn't mean to get angry at you. I just couldn't control my anger when I saw Takeda," he said, frowning.

_'Angry? Shin? I thought he was talking about later...'_ "Oh..."

Kyo frowned. "What _were_ you doing with him anyways?" 

"We met at the book store and he invited me to dinner, that's all."

"It didn't look like that to me," he said, irritated.

_'Is he... jealous?'_ Reina thought with amazement, trying to hide a smile. "We really are just friends... I swear it." She said quickly when he frowned at her.

"If you say so."

They went silent again. Both thinking to themselves.

"Are you serious about this?" he suddenly asked.

She frowned in confusion. "Serious about what?"

"About this engagement… this relationship…" he trailed off. _'Us,'_ he wanted to add.

Reina looked at him with surprise. She didn't know what to say. '_Is this some sort of trick question?_' she thought.

"Well?" he said impatiently. Kyo's nerves were strung out. Under his cool façade, he was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what she was thinking or what she would say.

She nodded. "Yes, I am," she said slowly.

He felt his body wash with relief. He had to make sure she was serious. He received more photos of Reina and Shin early this morning, from their dinner last night.

"How come you hang out with him more than you hang out with me?" Kyo asked quietly, slightly jealous and annoyed.

"What? With who?" she asked confused.

"Takeda."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do. People will talk about that."

Reina frowned. "But we're just friends."

"I know that, but it doesn't take more than a couple of snapshots and a rumor to get people started," he said. _'It only took one glance for me.'_

"Well, I'm sorry if it's causing problems, Kyo, but Shin's my friend," she said sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry too."

"I'll stop hanging out with him if it'll help." Reina looked down at her hands. She didn't want to lose Shin as friend, but she didn't want to cause more trouble for Kyo either.

Kyo heard the words he wanted to hear. He won and Shin lost. So why did he feel so bad?

_'What's the matter with me? I should be happy… right?'_ He frowned with confusion. He glanced over to Reina and knew that what he was doing was wrong. He wanted her, but he wanted her to be his by winning fair and square.

"You don't have to do that," he blurted.

"What?" Reina replied in confusion. "But… I thought…"

"You don't have to stop hanging around him. He's… not my favorite person, I admit. But if you want to, you can keep him as your friend," he said, not believing what just came out of his mouth.

Reina gave him a weird look. "Um… are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kyo replied, knowing he'll most likely kick his own ass later.

"Thank you, Kyo," Reina said, rewarding him with a smile and a kiss on the lips.

Kyo groaned inwardly as Reina moved closer, surprising him by deepening the kiss. Reina tumbled onto him as he pulled her across his lap. His lips tugged hers, light nibbling on her lower lip. One simple kiss turned into a full head on passion filled ride. Her hand accidentally brushed against his already hardened member, causing a groan from him. He unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt to slide his hand in to fondle her breast. It was her turn to moan as she felt the same hot heat pool between her legs. Kyo brushed kisses across her neck and stopped. Reina opened her eyes to see why he stopped. He was staring at her neck then her breast.

_'Oh... the love marks.'_ Reina blushed as she saw a grin slowly spread across Kyo's face. He was pleased to see his marks on her. It branded her as his. He reached out for her again, but stopped when he noticed they came to a slow stop behind the line of cars waiting to drop off students. Reina also noticed and quickly started readjusting her clothes. She took a small tube of make up out and dabbed at the love mark on her neck, concealing it to blend with her skin. Kyo frowned and snatched her hand, stopping her.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Kyo... you don't... I can't..." Reina flushed with embarrassment. She didn't want the other students to know. She wasn't the type of girl to go around flaunting what she did.

Kyo looked at her red cheeks and lowered gaze. He smiled, understanding. He took the tube from her hand, squeezed a little bit of make up on the tip of his finger and began to rub it on her neck. Reina's head shot up with shock.

"Tilt your head back." Kyo commanded. She did as she was told, feeling aroused as he gently rubbed the spot on her neck with his fingertip. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. When he was done, he cupped the back of her head gently and brought it towards him for a gentle kiss. He handed the tube back and waited for the driver to open the door.

Reina waved at him before heading in the opposite direction of the school. Kyo waved back and watched her leave, before heading in the direction of his class. He shook his head in wonderment. _"What the hell am I gonna do with you, Reina?' _

* * *

"Hey Rain," Shin greeted her as she walked into class. 

"Hey Shin," she smiled back.

"You didn't get into too much trouble last night, did you?"

Reina thought of the heavy make out session she and Kyo had. Just thinking about it made her feel hot. She unconsciously brought her hand to her neck. She blushed when Shin's gaze zoomed in on the spot she was touching. Luckily for her the love mark was covered with make up. "Um, no, not too much."

Shin gave her an odd look before replying. "That's good."

Reina gave him a quick smile before busying herself by unpacking her bag.

* * *

Please leave a review! If anyone would like to give suggestions on how the story will progress, please feel free to! Thanks for reading my story! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

* * *

Everything has been great for the past month. Kyo and Reina's relationship began to flourish into more than just friendship and a pretend engagement. They spent majority of their time together, going out on dates or just hanging around each others home. The pictures Kyo had been receiving mysteriously stopped. There were also no trace or sign of whoever was doing it. Reina's friendship with Shin continued, but she was oblivious to the love sick glances that Shin gave her. 

"Hm… I definitely need a new pair of shoes," Reina said, looking down at her scuffed shoes. "Well, might as well go get a new pair since I'm here."

She browsed the bookshelves before bringing her selection to the counter to pay. She exited the bookstore and headed towards the shoe shop a couple of doors down. She walked in and headed towards the women's side and browsed for a new pair of sneaker. As she was trying on shoes, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Shin grinning at her.

"Shin, what are you doing here?" Reina asked in surprise.

"I needed new shoes," he said, showing her his beat up black converse.

"Oh," she chuckled. "Me too." She held up her own scuffed shoes.

Shin laughed. "I guess we're two peas in a pod."

They chatted while trying on shoes, each giving a thumbs up or down on the selection brought to them. They finished and purchased their shoes before walking out together.

"So whatcha got planned now?" Shin asked.

"Hm, not much," she told him.

"Not gonna hang out with Domyouji?"

Reina shook her head. "Not today. He had to do something with his dad today."

"Ah… well I guess I got you to myself today then," he teased, wagging his brows.

Reina laughed. "I don't think so. I have to go to Kyo's house tonight for dinner with his family, so I have to go get ready."

"Aw," Shin playfully pouted. "Well at least let me treat you to some ice cream before you go." He didn't give her a choice and dragged her by the hand towards the shop.

Reina smiled and complied, following him. They ordered two cones before exiting out to sit on the benches in front of the shop window.

"Thanks, Shin," she said, licking the strawberry ice cream.

"Your welcome," Shin said, smiling at her, his gaze on her mouth. He could feel himself stirring, aching to kiss her. He shifted his position and looked away.

Two black SUVs came to a screeching halt in front of them. Six men dressed in black suits with dark sunglasses came rushing out. Reina looked at them in a mix of fear and surprise while Shin tensed up beside her.

They came up to them and bowed. Reina looked over at Shin, confused and shock.

"Sir, your presence is desired by the Boss. Please come with us," the guy on the right said before holding a hand out towards the car.

Shin's eyes shuttered and his face was masked with a hard cold look.

"What does he want?" he said coldly.

"I don't know, sir. Please, come with us," the man said.

"I don't run to his beck and call like you all do. Tell him he can go to hell," Shin spat out.

"Please, sir. We were to bring you to him, with force if necessary."

"Like hell I'd go with you. Come on, Reina, let's go," Shin said, pulling Reina to her feet.

The six men looked at each other uneasily. "I'm sorry, sir. We cannot allow you to leave," he said grabbing Shin's arm. Shin swiftly turned and punched the guy, knocking him down. Reina gasped and backed away. The other men came forward in an attempt to subdue Shin. Shin fought back, attacking each one who came close to him. Shin managed to knock them back. The men stood up, brushed dirt off their suits, ready to advance again.

"Just quit while you're still breathing," Shin growled in a warning.

"Please, sir, just come with us," the man in charge of bringing Shin back said.

"Don't wanna leave? Fine, bring it," he said, readying his fists for an attack.

The man nodded to the other guys to advance. Once again, Shin pushed them back.

"That's it?" he sneered.

"Shin!" Reina cried out.

Shin turned toward Reina. One of the men grabbed her and started dragging her to the car.

"Leave her alone!" Shin roared as he headed for the man holding Reina.

He pushed her into the car and slammed door shut. Reina's eyes filled with fear as she pounded on the door.

Shin stopped. "Let her go or I swear I'll kill you!"

"Please, come with us, sir," the man said again.

"Let her go and I'll come with you," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry, sir. When we get to the house, we'll be glad to send the young miss home, but to insure that you won't attempt anything else, she'll be coming with us."

Shin gave the man and icy glare before walking towards the car. Shin went into the car and sat next to Reina.

"You alright, Rain?" Shin asked with concern, wrapping an arm around her.

"Shin… what's going on here? Who are these people? What do they want with you?" Reina cried, trembling with fear.

"They won't hurt you, I promise," he said, not answering her questions.

"But what do they want?"

Shin shook his head. "My old man wants to see me."

Reina's jaw dropped. "Your… father?"

Shin gave a curt nod.

Reina looked at the men and back to Shin. "So it is true...i-is your dad… a _Yakuza_?" she whispered quietly to him.

Shin stared at her in silence. "He-" He was interrupted as the door swung open. They were escorted out and ushered towards the door.

"Take her home now," Shin told the man.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Boss required both of your presence."

"What?!" Shin protested. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"I'm sorry, sir," the man proceeded to usher them in the large mansion.

"Shin? What's going on?" Reina asked with concern, sticking close to Shin.

"My father wants to meet you, I guess. Don't worry, Reina. Just stick close to me," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Reina tensed up. 'What?! His dad wants to meet me? Why?' she frowned with worry. 'Oh my god… he's probably some big scary guy… is this the end of my life?!'

Reina pictured a big burly guy with tattoos all over his arm with scars and a menacing frown that could knock a man down with one glance. She shook with fear.

They walked down the long corridor and up a flight of stairs before the man bowed at them and opened the door.

Reina glanced around at the highly decorated room. One wall was decorated with Japanese paintings and calligraphy and another was decorated with a red samurai armor with many samurai swords displayed next to it. In the center was a large oak desk with a laptop on it. The leather chair behind the desk was turned away, facing the large window.

"So, you finally came," the voice sitting in the chair said. "And no doubt you caused trouble for my men."

"What do you want, old man?" Shin replied, coldly.

"That's no way to speak to your father," the voice said sternly, one large hand pounded on the arm rest of the chair.

The chair swiveled around. Reina's eyes widened with shock as she came face to face with Shin's father. He was nothing like Reina imagined. The man sitting in the chair looked to be in his late 40s. He had slicked back black hair, his forehead marred by two wrinkles. He had large bushy eyebrows and his eyes were stern, but not cruel, and there was a slight marring of crow's feet at the corner of his eyes, indicating he was a man that laughed a lot. His nose was slightly crooked, like it was broken before and he had a neatly trimmed moustache above his wide and full lips. Shin looked nothing like his father.

"Father?! What kind of 'father' kidnaps his own kid and their friends?"

"One that wants to see his kid, who's unwilling to come home once in awhile!" his dad roared.

Reina took a step back.

Shin's dad finally noticed her and the fire faded from his eyes. He coughed and smiled at her.

"Ah, excuse me, please. I'm not so usually bad tempered, but you know, the boy here riles me up," he apologized. "And you are?"

Reina was floored by the transformation. "Uh… I'm R-Reina Hanazawa."

Shin's dad frowned and tilted his head, thinking. "Hanazawa, Hanazawa… you wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Masihiko Hanazawa, would you?"

"How do you know her?" Reina asked shocked.

"Ah ha ha… well… we used to be… acquaintances… what is she to you?"

"She's… my grandmother."

"Ah I see… good blood, good blood… are you and my son dating?"

Reina was taken back by the question. "Uh…"

"What kind of question is that?!" Shin exclaimed in embarrassment and anger.

"It was a simple one. So? Which is it?" his father said with amusement.

"No, sir, we're not," Reina replied.

"What?! Really?! Why not? What's wrong with you, Shin?" his father exclaimed.

"SHUT IT OLD MAN!" Shin yelled. His face turned crimson. "Come on Reina, let's go."

Reina looked at Shin and back at his father with amusement. It was obvious how much his dad cared about him. Shin grabbed her wrist and dragged her out. Reina gave a small bow to Shin's dad before she was dragged out. They heard 'dinner before you leave!' as the door shut behind them.

Shin shook his head and gave Reina an apologetic look. "Sorry, I know he's weird."

"It's… alright…" she said, silently agreeing with him.

"Guess we're stuck here for dinner."

"Oh… well, I can't. I'm dining with Kyo's family tonight," Reina said apologetically.

Shin looked a little disappointed. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I'll have one of the drivers send you home."

Reina nodded. "Thanks, Shin. Today was… weird, scary and kinda fun all rolled in one."

Shin chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. I'll kick my old man for scaring you. His methods for making me come home can be… a little over the top."

"Just a little?" she giggled.

Shin laughed. "Okay, fine extremely over the top."

They said a brief goodbye before Reina got into the black SUV heading for her house.

The exited the gate and went no more than a couple of blocks before a truck crashed into them. The SUV spun out of control and slammed into the concrete wall of a building. Nearby some men in black suits came out and extracted an unconscious Reina from the SUV into another one.

* * *

Please leave a review! Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

* * *

_'Where is she?'_ Kyo wondered as he got her voicemail again. _'She's never this late.'_ Kyo glanced at his watch again. It read _7:30 pm.__ 'She was supposed to be here an hour ago.'_

Kyo redialed her number again. Five rings and straight to voicemail. Kyo ran a hand through his hair with frustration and worry. He called her house phone, cell, and even her grandmothers, but still no answer. He grabbed his jacket and started walking towards the door.

"Kyo, honey. Where are you going? We're having dinner at 8" Tsukushi reminded him as she came walking down the stairs.

"I know mom, but Reina's not here yet. I'm gonna go get her."

"Is there something wrong?" his mother asked, worried.

Kyo shook his head. "I don't know. She's not picking up her phone."

"Oh, dear. Well go by her house and see what happened. I'll hold back dinner an extra fifteen minutes if you're not back by 8."

"Alright. Later mom," he said, giving her a quick peck.

"Be careful," Tsukushi called out.

"I will," he replied before running towards the garage. He walked up the aisle of cars towards his motorcycle. He grabbed his helmet, started up the engine and took off towards Reina's house.

When he arrived he noticed the lights weren't on. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He waited for thirty seconds and rang the doorbell again. No answer. He rang the doorbell again and yelled out her name.

"Reina! Reina, open the door! It's me, Kyo! Reina!" He banged on the door so hard the frame shook.

"Rei-"

"Mr. Domyouji?"

Kyo turned around at the sound of his name. A frightened maid stood there with her hands clasped to her chest.

"Who are you?" Kyo demanded.

"U-Uh, I'm Miss Reina's maid. Mr. Hanazawa hired me to clean Miss Reina's house."

"Do you know where she's at?" Kyo asked, worried.

The maid shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir. I haven't see her since she left for the bookstore."

"When?" Kyo asked walking up to her.

The maid frowned. "A couple of hours ago, sir."

"Which bookstore did she go to?" Kyo asked, grabbing the maid by her shoulders.

The maid looked at him wide eyed. "T-The one downtown on J Street, sir."

"Thanks," he hastily said before taking off. He got back on his bike and gunned towards the bookstore.

_'Please be there, Reina.'_

* * *

Shin looked up from his dinner as one of his father's minion, Tetsu came in and bowed before his father. His dad nodded and a note was passed to him. His dad read the note and frowned. He quickly glanced at him. Shin raised a brow in question. His dad turned back to Tetsu. 

"Ready the men."

"Yes, sir," Tetsu said as he walked out.

"What's up?" Shin asked taking a bite of his fillet mignon.

His dad took a deep breathe before breaking the bad news. "Son, your friend from earlier…"

"Yeah, what about her?" Shin asked, swallowing his food. He picked up his cup and drank some water.

"She was kidnapped earlier," his dad said grimly.

Shin choked on his water. He grabbed his napkin to cover his mouth until his coughing subsided.

"She was what?!" he exploded. "If that's a joke, old man, it's not funny."

His dad shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. I wish it was, but we just found the SUV transporting her smashed. The two men with her were badly injured and Reina gone."

Shin could feel the blood drain from his face as he stood. "No… this… can't be happening," he said in disbelief. "Why? Who did it? What do they want with her?!"

His dad stood up and walked over and handed the note to him. Shin hesitated before taking the note from his dad.

_We have something precious of yours, Shin. If you want her back, come to the Ishigo warehouse by the pier alone. If you don't, we'll kill her._

Shin's hand trembled. He crumpled the note tight in his fist. He was pissed off. He stood up quickly, sending the chair he was sitting on flying to the ground. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shin, calm down. We'll get her back."

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! There is no 'we'! If I don't go alone then they'll kill her!" Shin ranted furiously.

"I'm _not_ letting you go alone. It's a trap. Be a little smarter, Shin," his dad said trying to pacify him.

"Dad…," he started to say. He shook his head and brushed his dad's hand off his shoulder. "I have to go."

He took off running, ignoring his dad's pleas to come back. He needed to get to Reina. He ran hard, not stopping even though his limbs were aching.

_'Reina… hold on.'_

* * *

Kyo got back on his bike, even more worried now. The bookstore keeper said the last time he saw her was hours ago. Kyo started the engine and looked up when he heard some commotion across the street. 

_'Takeda?' _Kyo was sure it was him. No one else had that wild hair. He saw Shin running fast, bumping and shoving people aside.

Kyo turned his bike and followed Shin. "Takeda!" he yelled trying to get his attention.

"Takeda!"

"What the hell? Is he freaking deaf?!" Kyo muttered to himself as he sped up and stopped in Shin's path.

"Move out of the fucking way!" Shin snarled as he slowed down, narrowly slamming into the motorist.

Kyo took off his helmet and raised an eyebrow. "Running from the cops?"

Shin's eyes widened. "Domyouji."

"Who else? Anyways, have you seen Reina? She was supposed to come over for dinner, but never made it."

Shin looked away, fists clenched. He was debating whether to tell Kyo or not. _'He'll find out anyways.'_

"Have you seen her or not?" Kyo said impatiently.

Shin looked back at him. "She was kidnapped."

Kyo eyes narrowed. "Right. If that was supposed to be funny, it wasn't."

"I'm not joking, dumb ass." He thrust the crumpled note at him. "Here."

Kyo eyed him suspiciously before glancing down at the note. His eyes widened as he read the note. His eyes turned murderous and his jaw hardened as he clenched the already crinkled note tight in his fist.

"How the hell did this happen?!" he exploded at Shin.

"It happened after she left my house. They must've seen her and thought she was my girlfriend," Shin said, shaking his head.

"Your _house_? _Your _girlfriend?!" Kyo scoffed. "What the hell was she doing there in the first place?! I knew you were bad news the day you came to Eitoku. If anything happens to her… I'll kill you." Kyo had a deadly look in his eyes promising Shin that he would carry out his threat.

Shin was surprised at the animosity radiating from Kyo. He didn't think a pretty rich boy like Kyo would have the guts. Shin gave Kyo a curt nod, agreeing to the threat.

"Now where's this place at?" Kyo said, voice quiet with rage.

Shin hopped on the back of Kyo's bike and they sped off towards the warehouse, breaking all speed limits to save the girl they both loved.

* * *

Who'll save the day? Find out! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

* * *

Reina groaned as she felt her head throb in pain. _'What happened?'_ she thought, trying to sit up. She couldn't move her hands nor feet. They were tied and bound tight together. 

"What's going on here?" She looked around, taking in her surrounding. She smelled the mixture of the salty air from the ocean and wood. Her eyes widened with fright as she saw the group of thugs sitting at a table playing cards.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

She turned to the voice. "Let me go! What do you want?" she asked, frightened. The group of thugs at the table rose at the sound of her voice. The man in the white suit signaled to them to sit and continue their game. He walked up to her with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry. We don't want _you_. We just want to use you as bait to get to your boyfriend." He slid a hand down her cheek.

Reina lurched away, not wanting him to touch her. "Don't touch me! What do you want with Kyo?"

"Kyo? Kyo?! Who the hell is Kyo?!" He asked laughing. "I'm talking about Shin."

"Shin?" Reina asked confused. "Shin's not my boyfriend."

The man immediately stopped laughing, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean he's not your boyfriend? We've been watching him for weeks. We know that he's with you most of the time and you also went to his house." The man gripped her by the chin hard, before smiling. "Oh, I see. Pretending that you're not his girlfriend so we'd release you, huh? Sorry, not happening. If you're really not his girlfriend or anyone of significance to him, then we'll just kill you."

Reina's eyes widened with fear. The man laughed and released her chin. His gaze slid down her face to her body, making her feel sick inside. "My, my. You're a busty one, aren't you?" He slid a hand to her breast, squeezing it hard. Reina winced in pain. He took out his switchblade from his pocket and cut the first two buttons of her blouse, exposing her bra.

"Don't touch me!" Reina screamed, trying to scoot away from him. She was yanked back hard against him.

"I'll touch you if I want." He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled hard, arching her neck. He licked her neck to her ear. "You're a delectable little treat, aren't you?" He laughed as she struggled. He thrust her away from him, making her fall against the crates. "I can't wait to see the look on Shin's face when he gets here." He walked away to join the others at the table, still laughing.

_'Kyo, where are you?'_ Reina body wracked with sobs as she laid on the dirty floor, scared and helpless.

* * *

Kyo shut off the engine and took off his helmet. "Is this the place?" 

"Yeah, I think so." Shin got off and walked around before pointing at the guarded entrance. "There! That's where they are."

Kyo looked where Shin pointed. Two big guys in black suits stood guard. Kyo pulled out his phone.

Shin placed a hand over his. "Don't call the cops. They'll kill her."

Kyo shook off his hand. "I'm not _that _stupid. I'm calling my old man. If something happened to any of us, at least they'll know why and where to look." Kyo dialed home. After the fifth ring, he hung up. "What the hell? No one's home?"

"Come on. The longer you waste time, the longer Reina might be suffering," Shin said impatiently.

Kyo body tensed with fear as he stuffed the cell back in his pocket. _'Reina... hold on.'_

"So what do we do?" Kyo said grimly.

"You go around the back and I'll go in the front. While I distract them, you take Reina and get out of there."

"Not that I personally care, but what about you?"

"Heh, they won't hurt me. My old man's the mob boss. I guess that comes in handy once in awhile." Shin grinned.

"Alright. Be careful, then."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared," Shin smirked.

"I don't, but Reina does. I don't know why, but she'll be sad… for a day or two. Something I'd rather not have her endure."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get her out."

Kyo hesitated for a moment before giving him a nod. Shin nodded back and watched Kyo sneak around to the back before taking a deep breath and proceeded towards the door. He walked up to the two guards and held up his hands when he saw them take a step towards him.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. I believe I was invited here." The two men searched him before opening the door and shoving him in. "Ow, damn baboons."

"Well, well. If it isn't Shin Takeda. Welcome." The man in white stood up from the table, grinning.

Shin frowned. "Who the hell are you? What did you do with Reina?"

The man in white put his hands over his heart. "Aw, I'm hurt that you don't remember me. Well it has been what, five or six years since we've seen each other."

Shin raised one brow in surprise. "Five or six years?"

The man laughed. "Oh, you are too funny. Well, let me reintroduce myself." He bowed. "Toshio Sakamura, at your service."

"Sakamura?" Shin knew he heard of the name before, but he couldn't recall where.

"Yes, Sakamura. Still doesn't ring a bell?" Toshio walked closer to him. "I tutored you when you were in middle school." Shin's eyes widened with recognition.

"Ah, yes, you finally remember," Toshio sneered. "My father worked for yours, so naturally your father asked me to teach his failing son. You never wanted to learn and ditched your lessons."

"So, what? This is about some tutoring lessons I missed?" Shin asked astonished. "That's why you're all pissed?"

"No you fool! This is about your father murdering my family! He let my father take the blame for something he did. My father was _devastated_ at the embarrassment and humiliation your father let him go through! He went crazy and murdered my mother and sister before killing himself. If I was home, I would of been dead too!" Toshio screamed with rage, spittle coming out of his mouth.

Shin saw Kyo from the corner of his eye slowly creeping towards Reina. _'I need to distract him.'_ He walked a little to his right and leaned on the wooden crates.

"What does that have to do with _me_? That's between you and my old man. Why don't you go talk to him instead." Shin said with a bored look.

Toshio laughed evilly. "Don't you get it?! You're my trump card. I'm going to make him pay dearly."

Shin saw Kyo untie Reina. His gaze went back to Toshio. "Make him pay? How? By killing me?" Shin saw him blink in surprise. Shin laughed. "Was that it? Like my old man gives a shit. He doesn't care about me. I'll be one less mouth to feed to him."

Toshio's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You're his only son. Heir to his dirty empire. He would care."

Shin laughed. "Heir? My old man's a playboy. I'm sure there are plenty of women for him to impregnate for a new heir."

"Don't try to play me for a fool. Let's see how your old man's gonna feel like when we send him a picture of you all bloody." Toshio signaled to the men standing by the table to beat up Shin.

Shin moved away from the crates and stood in a defensive pose, waiting for the group to make a move.

"Come on, Reina. We gotta go," Kyo whispered in her ear.

"But, we can't just leave him here. We have to help him." Reina watched as the group surrounded Shin. "Kyo, please."

Kyo looked at Reina's pleading eyes and sighed with defeat. "Fine, but hide here. If we're in trouble, run through the backdoor as far as you can then call for help. Here's my cell." Kyo took off his jacket and draped it around Reina's shoulders before heading towards Shin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kyo said as he approached them. They all turned towards him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Toshio asked.

"Someone you don't wanna mess with," Kyo replied with a small grin.

"Domyouji? What the hell? I thought I told you to get outta here." Shin said, annoyed.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a sucker for a pair of beautiful eyes." Kyo shrugged.

Shin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Whatever."

"Domyouji? Domyouji?! What the hell do you want?" Toshio snarled. "This is none of your business."

"You made it my business when you kidnapped my fiancee."

"Your fiancee?" Toshio turned towards Reina. "What the hell? Where'd she go?"

"Don't worry about her. You should worry about yourself. I'm gonna kick your ass for touching her."

"Well, well. Looks like I've got all the lucky cards in my hands tonight. Now I've got two trump cards. You'll fetch a high price."

"I don't think so." Kyo cracked his knuckles and advanced towards him.

Toshio backed up. "What are you still standing there for? Get him you fools!"

Half of the men surrounding Shin charged Kyo. Kyo was ready for them and smashed his fist into the first person that came within striking distance. Shin started fighting also, throwing fists and kicks. The two men fought with vigor, enjoying every hit that connected to a face. Exhausted and slightly battered, they stood back to back, waiting for the fallen men to get back up and fight. When none did, they relaxed a little and turned to face Toshio. They both froze when they saw Toshio standing with Reina, a gun pressed to her head.

"I won't go down that easily," he cried out insanely, waving the gun. "I'll kill you all and feed you to the sharks before I get caught."

"Just put the gun down and let her go. You don't want to hurt anyone," Kyo said to him calmly. "Whatever it is you want, we can give it to you. Just let her go."

Toshio laughed manically. "Whatever I want? Whatever I want! You can't give me back my family!"

"It won't bring your family back if you kill her either." Shin said cautiously.

"No, but it'll make me feel better knowing that your father will suffer, because of me!" Toshio pushed Reina forward. "Walk to them." Reina started walking slowly.

"Come to me, Reina," Kyo said slowly, not wanting to frighten her.

"Now die!" Toshio laughed.

"NOOOO!!" Kyo rushed forward to Reina, throwing himself on her, bringing them both crashing to the ground.

_BANG!_

Kyo held onto her tightly, covering her as much as he could as another shot rang out. He glanced up at Shin. Shin stood there, shocked, blood seeping from his arm. He glanced over to Toshio. He stood there paralyzed, eyes widening as he looked down, the crimson color of blood staining his shirt. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The room exploded with men in bullet proof vests entering at every door with big guns.

"POLICE! EVERYONE DOWN ON THE FLOOR!"

Kyo looked around as the room was swarmed. "We're going to be okay, Reina." He looked down at Reina, fiercely clutching his shirt.

Reina looked up at Kyo. "Are you okay?" Reina nodded. She looked over to Shin. "SHIN! You're bleeding!" Reina pulled out of Kyo's arms and ran to Shin as he collapsed onto the floor. "HELP!"

"We need a medic on scene." The officer checked Shin over. "Stay still, son. You're going to be alright."

Reina held Shin's hand as he laid there. "Guess I'm not quite the hero, huh?" He joked, managing a weak laugh before grimacing in pain.

"Shin, this isn't the time to joke." Reina scolded him, worriedly. "Oh my god, I can't believe you got shot." Reina brushed away a tear.

"Aw, don't cry. I guess I wasn't quick enough," Shin grinned. "OW! You son of a… stop rocking me so hard on this damn thing!" Shin complained as the medic attendants jostled him onto the stretcher.

"You're coming with me, right, Reina?" Shin asked as they loaded him in the ambulance.

"Um…" Reina looked back at Kyo.

"Please, Reina? I want someone to be with me until my dad gets there."

Reina hesitated a moment before nodding. _'This is my fault. It's the least I can do.'_

"Let me go tell Kyo first. Be right back." Reina gave Shin a small smile before turning back towards Kyo.

Kyo stood to the side, fists clenched as he watched Reina tend to Shin. _'There's nothing to be jealous about. There's nothing to be jealous about.'_ He repeated to himself as he watched her hold his hand until they lifted Shin into the ambulance. She turned and hurried back towards him.

"Hey, Kyo... I'm going to go with Shin until his dad gets to the hospital… is that alright?"

Kyo looked away and jammed his fists deep into his pockets before shrugging. "Yeah, sure."

Reina gave a worried frown, noticing Kyo's change in attitude. "I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?"

Kyo couldn't look at her. If he did, he knew he'd beg her to stay with him. _'If she wants to go, let her go. What's the big deal. It's not like you're hurt, right?'_ Kyo clenched his jaw tight.

"Yeah."

Reina looked away, a little hurt by his uncaring attitude. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his arm before turning away, blinking the tears that sprang to her eyes away. She climbed into the ambulance and watched Kyo through the small window as they drove away, absently fingering her engagement ring.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shin asked, squeezing her hand.

Reina squeezed his hand back and forced a smile, shaking her head.

* * *

Last week's incident with Toshio left a bad memory etched forever in her mind. The bullet that hit Toshio killed him. He was cremated and buried alongside his family. The thugs that helped him weren't as lucky. Kyo, Reina, and Shin's parents pressed charges and with the big influence that their families have, the men were sent to prison for the rest of their natural lives, but under some mysterious reasons the men disappeared from the prison, never to be seen or heard from again. Reina shook her head and pushed that incident back into a dark corner of her mind. As for her relationship with Kyo, it seemed to have changed from good to bad since that day. Reina couldn't quite figure Kyo out. One minute he was fine and the next he acted as if he didn't know her. She really don't know what to do anymore. Shin, thankfully was recovering from his injury so she hasn't seen much of him lately. His dad has him basically under house arrest for now. For her, her dad's been so protective it seems like she can't even step outside without him knowing her every move. She was allowed to stay in her home, but she has bodyguards everywhere. She drew the line when her father suggested hiring someone to taste her food! But all in all, she knew it was just because he loved and cared for her. 

Reina yawned as placed the book she was reading down beside her and stretched her arm over her head. She glanced at her clock. _8:45 pm. _ She jumped as her phone rang loudly in the quiet room. She flipped her phone open and saw Meg's number flashing on her screen.

"Hey, Meg." Reina held the phone away from her ear as the loud noise on the other end blared in her ear.

"Hey, Reina, you busy?" Meg yelled.

"Just catching up on some reading. Why? What's up and why is it so noisy?"

"Wait, hold on." Reina brought the phone back to her ear as the noise slowly faded. "Well, I'm having a little get together at my house tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Well…" Reina frowned, unsure if she should go. She didn't want to show up knowing Kyo might be there mad at her.

"Please, please, please?" Meg begged. "My parents are out of town and it'll be fun, I promise. Just a few of my good friends. You already know some of them. Kyo and the other guys will be there, too. I know you haven't seen my brother for awhile now and I bet you're dying to see him as much as he is to see you, right?"

_'Not really.'_ Reina thought to herself. _'But I do need to talk to him.'_

"Um, what time should I be there?"

"GREAT! It doesn't matter what time, just be here, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. What should I wear?"

"Whatever is fine. Informal."

They chatted for a bit before hanging up. _'Great. So what am I going to wear, now?'_ Reina sighed and rummaged through her closet for something to wear. She settled on a mini jean skirt and a pink tank top with matching flip flops. She grabbed her robe and headed into the bathroom to take a shower before heading to Meg's.

* * *

She walked up to the Domyouji's enormous mansion, hearing the music blaring from inside. She was greeted at the door by one of the maids and ushered inside. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw a little more than one fourth of the students at Eitoku there. _'Small party, huh? I should've known.'_

"Hey, Reina! Glad you could make it!" Meg exclaimed excitedly as she hugged her. "Come on, have something to drink or eat."

"This isn't a 'little' get together, Meg." Reina said as she followed Meg.

"Oh, Reina, you know what I mean." Meg giggled. "Just have fun! Oh yeah, by the way, I invited your friend here too."

"Who?" Reina said shaking her head in confusion.

"That boy, Shin. I invited him too."

"What?! Why?!" Reina asked alarmed. She scanned the room for him. Kyo might flip if he saw Shin here.

"Why not?" Meg asked, confused by Reina's worried glances around the room. "Aren't you friends with him?"

"Yeah, but… I don't think it was a good idea." Reina dodged a group of giggling girls running past her as some guys chased them. "Are they _drinking_?!"

"Oh, Reina, don't be such a spoilsport. No one's driving home tonight. Their drivers will pick them up." Meg scolded Reina lightly. "Come on, I think Kyo's out by the pool with his little posse." Meg dragged her outside and waved at Seijun.

Reina looked around before her eyes settled on Kyo. She gasped as a wave of pleasure rippled throughout her body. She suppressed a small shiver as she felt Kyo's gaze still on her.

"I think I'll grab something to drink before going out there." Reina gave her a smile, before pulling away from the girl. "I'll met you later, okay?"

"Alright, but don't be long!" Meg lightly squeezed her arm before heading towards a group of people sitting by the pool.

Reina gave a sigh of relief as she went back in. She didn't think a week of not seeing Kyo, would affect her so much. _'Okay, I'm not ready to face him just yet, but damn he's a good looking man.'_ Reina shook her head and smiled. _'I'm such a dork.'_ Reina felt a hand grab her arm.

"Boo!"

"Shin!" Reina smiled as she turned to greet him with a hug. "How are you? How's the arm?"

"Oh, it's fine, and I feel so much better, now that I've found you." He pulled Reina away from the noisy room to a more quieter area in the garden. "So, how have you been?"

"Okay. Just kinda been hanging at home."

"Oh, god, don't mention the word 'home'. My old man's being such a jack ass. He wouldn't let me come to the party tonight."

"How'd you get out then?" Reina asked amused.

"Psh, that was easy. I pretended I was going to sleep early and just snuck out."

Reina rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's was lame."

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?"

Reina and Shin laughed, unaware of an angry Kyo heading straight for them.

* * *

_Kyo's P.O.V_

Seijun's waved as Meg waved to him. His eyes widened when he saw Reina. He nudged Kyo with his elbow.

"What?" Kyo asked, turning towards his friend.

"Look who just showed up." Seijun nodded his head towards the girls.

Kyo looked over to where his friend indicated and felt his heart skip a beat. Reina was standing there with Meg, looking cute in her outfit. Kyo took a swig of beer from his bottle. He felt desire shoot through him as she looked over to him. She quickly glanced away, said something to Meg before going back in the house. Kyo frowned, unhappy at her hasty retreat.

"Hey, Kyo, down this sucker with me," Akito said, thrusting another bottle of beer at him. "Friends for life right?" He clinked his bottle to Kyo's and began chugging. Kyo smiled and nodded at Akito.

"Friends for life." He began chugging the beer, not stopping until the last drop was swallowed.

"Shit, dude, remember that one time when we went camping?" Akito, slightly intoxicated began recalling all the fun times the boys spent together throughout the years. The group surrounding the boys laughed and cheered as Akito keep talking. A lazy smile formed on Kyo's lips as he relaxed against the recliner half listening to his friend while his gaze kept wandering back to the door, expecting Reina to pop out any time soon. After 10 minutes and 4 more bottles of beer, Kyo got impatient waiting for Reina to show up. He got up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Hey, where you going? I haven't got to the good part yet." Akito complained as he saw Kyo get up.

"Bathroom. Keep on going." Kyo waved Akito on as he left. He went inside and looked for Reina. He frowned as he scanned the rooms unable to see Reina in any of them. He walked over to Meg.

"Hey, where's Reina?"

"Reina? She didn't come out yet?" Meg frowned.

"No, she didn't. Where is she?"

"How am I supposed to know. I thought she'd be with you."

"Oh, I saw her a little while ago," said the short haired girl standing next to Meg. "She went with some cute guy named Shin." The girl giggled at the mention of Shin's name.

"Shin? What the hell is he doing here?" Kyo glared at his sister in annoyance.

"Why?" Meg asked warily. "You don't like him?"

"Hell no. Why'd you invite _him_ for?"

"Oh, well how the hell was I supposed to know you didn't like him? I invited him because he was Reina's friend, dip shit." Meg wrinkled her nose in disdain at her brother.

Kyo shook his head with disgust. "Whatever. Where'd they go?" he asked the girl.

"Um, that way." The girl nervously pointed towards the door heading towards the garden, regretting even mentioning seeing Reina.

"Thanks." Kyo started walking towards the garden. He was stopped by a small hand gripping his arm hard.

"You've been drinking, don't do anything stupid." Meg glowered at him.

Kyo shook her hand off. "Yeah, yeah. I just want to see her, that's all."

Meg watched him go, frowning. _'Maybe I should go get Seijun.'_ She quickly ran out to the pool.

Kyo marched into the garden and immediately heard Reina's laughter joined with Shin's. Kyo frowned with anger. _'Why is it that every time I hear her laugh, he's laughing with her? What the hell? She's __my girlfriend.'_ He saw them sitting at the one of the benches that inhabited the garden. Kyo's eyes narrowed in on Shin's arm stretched around the back of the bench behind Reina. He walked up to them, jaw clenched, repeating to himself mentally to keep his cool.

* * *

Reina laughed at Shin. "Yeah, I'm glad you're here." 

"Reina…"

Reina gasped and quickly stood as she heard Kyo's voice. "K-Kyo. What are you doing out here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Kyo managed a nod at Shin. "Takeda."

"Domyouji." Shin replied back warily, getting to his feet.

"We… were just talking." Reina said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, well how rude of you to not come by to greet me first."

Reina flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, well… I…"

"Is that anyway to treat your _fiancee_?" Kyo couldn't stop himself once he started. "I would've thought you'd be happy to see me, instead I find you here with another guy."

"Kyo…"

"Hey, come on, now, Domyouji. You're drunk. Just leave it, alright?" Shin started, standing in front of Reina.

Kyo's patience snapped. He threw a right hook so fast Shin didn't have time to react before he crumpled to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Shin!" Reina cried. She started towards Shin, but was yanked back by Kyo gripping her arm hard.

"Don't you think you should pay attention to me?" Kyo dragged her from the garden up a private path towards the private wing of he mansion.

"Kyo! Let go! Where are you taking me?!" Reina tried to break free, but his grip was too strong.

He dragged her into one of the rooms and threw her in. He closed the door, locking it in the process.

"Kyo… why are you doing this?" Reina asked, casting a wary glance at him leaning against the door, looking at her through hooded eyes. He continued staring at her, ignoring her question.

"Kyo-"

"Why do you do that?" He cut her off taking a step forward.

"Do what?" Reina asked confused.

"Why do you always laugh and smile with him? Why are you always happy with him and… not with me?" Kyo growled. He grabbed her by the arms, slightly shaking her. Reina's eyes widened as she looked at him with wild eyes and face flushed from the alcohol and anger.

"I… I'm not. I'm not always sm-"

Kyo cut her off again. "Why? Why can't you be like that with me? Don't you… want to be with me?" Kyo let her go and turned, running a hand through his hair in a jerky movement.

Reina was silent as she stared at his back. She didn't know that he felt like this. She didn't know what to say.

"Kyo… I'm sorry, I didn't-" She held a hand to touch him, but stilled when she heard his next words.

"I'm tired, Reina. I'm tired of it all. If you don't want to be with me… then let's end it."

* * *

How was it? Please leave a review! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD.

Okay, I had to retake this chapter down, cuz I was listening to my music playlist and this song came up. How can I not love you, by Joy Enriquez. It was perfect for this chapter! Hehe, so sorry for reposting the same chapter!

* * *

Reina could feel the blood drain from her face, her limbs going numb. Her hand dropped to her side. She blinked the tears that sprang to her eyes away and swallowed hard, willing the cry from her throat back. 

"I-is that what you want?" Reina managed to get out, wrapping her arms around her cold body.

Kyo let out a big sigh, tilting his head up towards the ceiling. "I… don't know." He turned towards her, his eyes displaying an emotion she couldn't decipher. "Do you want to be with me?"

'_Tell him, you fool! Tell him you love him before it's too late!' _Reina's heart cried out. _'But what if he doesn't love me? How will I survive knowing he doesn't care? He'll leave me when it's over.' _Reina's mind argued back.

Reina and Kyo stood there for what seemed like an eternity in silence, before Kyo turned away. He swallowed hard, trying to clear the lump in his throat. His heart screaming with denial and pain.

"I see. I'm sorry for everything."

Reina felt her heart break as she watched him walk out of the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. Reina's collapsed to the floor as her legs gave out, tears silently falling from her eyes.

'_I can't believe it's… over. How… what have I done?' _Reina's body trembled as she silently sobbed.

* * *

Kyo walked quickly to his room, shutting the door behind him. He paced back and forth across his room like a caged tiger before coming to a stop in front of his desk. In one quick angry movement, he swept everything off and slammed both fists down hard upon the glossy desk. 

'_What have I done?!'_

He sank to the ground, his head leaning against the edge of the desk as tears sprang to his eyes.

'_What have I done? I've lost her.'_

* * *

"My, my, my… this is interesting. The fallout of the reigning prince and the mouse. This should prove newsworthy indeed." The hidden intruder smiled wickedly as the camera whirred into life, taking photos of the broken romance.

* * *

The news of the broken engagement, as promised, got out faster than wildfire. The pictures of a pissed off Kyo and a crying Reina made headlines of every newspaper and magazine article in Japan. Phones rang off the hook, news anchors and photographers littered the streets outside the fences of the Domyouji and Hanazawa residence, and the biggest gossipers came knocking, trying to get more information about it. 

Reina and Kyo's family tried getting the story out of the two, but they were unsuccessful. Kyo merely shrugged his shoulders and Reina sat quietly, not saying a word. They were as closed mouth at school as students bombarded them with questions. Reina got the worse of it all. No one dared to cross Kyo, not in the foul mood he's been in. They moved out of his path, nervously dodging him especially with Seijun and Akito shielding him and sending everyone death glares. Reina was not as fortunate. She was glared at, pushed and prodded by the female bodies of Eitoku. Now that she was no longer Kyo's fiancee, she turned back to a nobody. Few of the girls who were nice to her during the brief engagement remained her friends, but the others turned their backs on her.

"We knew it wouldn't last." Rika, Kaoru and Sazumi walked up behind her.

Reina groaned inwardly as she slammed her locker shut. She turned to walk away, hoping to avoid another confrontation.

Kaoru blocked her path. "Kyosuke would've never married you anyways."

Reina let out a sigh and turned the other way, only to be blocked by Kaoru. "Yeah. He's too good for the likes of you. Did you see your picture? You looked_sooo _heartbroken." Rika snickered as the other girls laughed.

Reina stood erect, her back against the locker, trapped in between the three. Sazumi smiled evilly. "Did you know that it wasn't even real to Kyo? All this was just fake. Like the Cinderella story. The poor little outcast wanting to become a princess, but this time the jokes on you. The prince didn't want you so here you are, nothing but a sad heartbroken little flea. Aw, isn't that sad, girls?"

Rika and Kaoru laughed along with Sazumi. Reina clenched her jaw hard, not wanting to say anything that will most likely get her nowhere.

"Oh look. There's your prince now. My, my, isn't he looking good today? Watch this, little flea, see how he's over you." Sazumi sauntered off in Kyo's direction. She linked her arm with Kyo's and whispered something in his ear before turning towards Reina.

Reina saw him look over, his eyes passing her as if she wasn't there. Her chest tightened with hurt and her eyes burned with tears of humiliation. Not wanting to stick around, she pushed pass Rika as she saw Kyo lean down to hear Suzumi whisper something else in his ear, quickly walking to her class, trying hard to blink back the tears. In her rush to class she bumped against a hard male chest. Without looking up she murmured an apology before going around the tall body.

"Whoa, whoa, Reina. Hey… it's me." Shin grabbed her arm, preventing her from escaping.

Reina blinked a couple of times before looking up. "Oh, hey Shin. Sorry, I didn't realize it was you."

Shin gave her a lopsided grin. "I can tell, little speedy. Where ya going in such a hurry? We still have about fifteen minutes before class starts."

"Uhm…"

Shin frowned, noticing her bright eyes. He looked past her to see Kyo surrounded by his friends and the three little pigs. (**A/N**: Shin's p.ov. of Sazumi, Kaoru, and Rika.) He heard about the broken engagement, but he didn't believe that it was true. Shin sucked his lip ring in his mouth, running a tongue over it, thinking, as he looked into Reina's sad eyes, determined to cheer her up.

"Wanna see something cool?"

"Hm?" Reina looked at him confused.

"Come on." Shin ushered her away, oblivious of the glare Kyo sent him as they headed out of the building. He dragged Reina along the garden towards the edge of the school wall.

"What are you doing?" Reina asked as Shin reached into a large bush. Shin pulled out a large brown box, almost tipping it as it moved.

"Uh, Shin?"

"Open the top." Shin urged her, holding the box towards her. Reina hesitated before carefully opening the flaps. Two large brown eyes stared back at her before it jumped up with a little 'rruff'.

"A puppy!" Reina cried, scooping the little furry brown dog into her arms. Shin smiled, happy that Reina finally had a smile on her face.

"Where'd you get it? Is it a stray? What's its name?" Reina hugged the squirmy puppy, laughing as it tickled her chin with its wet tongue.

"I found her just outside this fence, dirty and hungry. I haven't named her yet. I've been calling her 'dog'." Shin laughed. He tilted his head and looked at her. "Why don't you name her."

Reina's eyes widened with shock. "Me? Really?"

"Yeah, why not? She seems to like you a lot."

"Oh, well um… what should I call you, hm?" Reina looked down at the little puppy, snug in her arms. Reina sat down on the grass, laying the puppy in her lap. "How about Nozomi?"

"Nozomi? Hope?" Shin questioned.

Reina smiled sadly as the puppy got off her lap to chase a wandering butterfly nearby. "Hope… for a better tomorrow." Reina let out a forced laugh. "Looks like we both need it."

* * *

Reina let out a huge sigh of relief as she plopped down on her bed, still in her school uniform. School totally drained her out. She was back to social outcast again. Only this time everyone knew her. Reina didn't know if she could handle another day at school; the popular cliques of girls picking on her, the pitying or hateful glances, all the fake sympathies, the gossiping. It's was enough to drive a sane person crazy. 

'_I guess it's okay. At least I know who my true friends are.' _Reina absently traced the pattern on her blanket. She thought of Shin and Meg who came to her rescue all day, protecting her from the bullies.

Reina sighed and rolled over, reaching for her phone on the nightstand. Her hand stilled when it brushed over the tiny black velvet box. She sat up and reached for it, holding it in between her cupped palms before lifting the lid open. The engagement ring Kyo gave her twinkled back at her. Reina quickly closed the lid with a snap, setting it back on the nightstand.

Cannot touch, cannot hold  
Cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss,  
Cannot have each other.

She swallowed hard, brushing a tear away. Her eyes wandered back to the little black box again. She knew she had to give it back. It wasn't hers anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to send it back to Kyo.

Must be strong, and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one walk away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?

It would be too painful, too… _final_. She didn't want to let go of the memories, the laughter, the love she shared with him. It couldn't just be over, right? Reina laid on her side, curled into the fetal position, letting the tears fall from her eyes. How could things have gone so wrong? Reina thought back to all the memories she shared with Kyo.

Cannot dream, Cannot share,  
Sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel,  
Must pretend it's over

The boy laying down with his arms tucked behind his head, was looking up at her with an amused grin. "I'll have whatever it is you're having."

Must be brave, and we must go on  
Must not say what we've known all along  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?

"No buts," he interrupted her before she thought of some more excuses. "We'll be fine. All you have to do is play along, alright?"  
Reina was silent, still debating whether she should go with the idea or not. Kyo grabbed her hands in his.  
"Trust me."  
She gazed at his pleading eyes and knew at that moment she was lost. She nodded. "Alright."

When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
How can I not love you?

Reina cried even harder, trying to muffle her sobs in her hands. Sweet kisses and tender moments whisked through her mind, making her ache for his strong arms around her.

Must be brave, and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've known all along  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?

Kyo's eyes turned thunderous. Reina backed away. She turned to run, but he caught her wrist, spinning her back towards him, into his arms. He held her in a vice like grip, bending his mouth close to her ear. "If he ever tries to kiss you, I'll kill him," he whispered harshly.

Reina looked up at him, shocked at how strongly he reacted to a few simple words. She tried to struggle out of his hold, pulling away only to trap herself between his hard body and the wall. He tightened his grasp. "Kyo? Let go! What do you think you're doing?"

"This," he growled before pulling her into his arms, his lips crashing down onto hers.

When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one walk away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
How can I not love you when you are gone?

Reina cried and cried, until her eyes were dry of tears. She laid there until exhaustion took over and fell into a fitful slumber, tossing and turning, whimpering as her dreams took turns cruelly replaying the night Kyo broke off the engagement.

* * *

The bullying and stares eventually came to a minimum, but the three little pigs, as Shin dubbed them, kept at it daily. They must get off on picking on Reina, because they were relentless. Reina did the best she could to ignore them, concentrating on her school work and her new little friend, Nozomi. Speculation about Shin and Reina's relationship aroused, as the gossipers cruelly spread rumors. Reina shrugged it off, knowing that Shin was one of her best friends and that hardly any gossip from Eitoku was worth mulling over.

* * *

Kyo, upon hearing this, tried to keep his emotions in check, trying hard not to explode. It was hard. _Very _hard for him to see Shin and Reina always together. He hoped by sending Meg to protect Reina, Shin would hang out with her less. That didn't work. His chest tightened and hurt when he saw her around school. He acted like he didn't care, walking past her without looking, pretending like she wasn't there. But he knew her every step, her every move. Wherever he went his eyes searched, hungry for a glimpse of her. He was staring at her now. She was with Takeda… again. They've been leaving together for lunch every day, always leaving the same way, heading to the same spot. His fists tightening as he watched them hurry towards the back of the school. 

"Kyo? Yo! Kyo!" Akito waved his hand in front of Kyo's face.

Kyo blinked, looking at Akito. "Huh?"

"Dude, were you even listening?" Akito frowned.

Seijun laughed. "Obviously not. He was too busy looking at someone else."

"What? Who?" Akito turned looking around the quad.

"No one." Kyo said angrily, sending Seijun a glare.

Seijun smiled at Kyo. _'Like taking candy from a baby.'_

"Yo, babes!" Akito called out to the group of girls walking past them. "Catch you two later." He grinned at Kyo and Seijun before running to catch up to the girls.

"So… how are you holding up?" Akito asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked, turning away.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"If you know, then why'd you ask?"

Seijun frowned. "Because you're acting like an asshole. I know you're hurting Kyo. Why don't you just go talk to her-"

"Why don't shut up? You don't know how I'm feeling. She's fine with the way things are. So if she's fine, then I'm fine." Kyo snapped.

Seijun sighed. "Look Kyo, I'm not trying to say I know how you feel, but I can only imagine how it must feel to lose someone you love. And yes, you do love her."

Kyo opened his mouth to deny it, but quickly shut his mouth, unable to say anything. Seijun was right. He did love her.

"Well, I can't do anything now. She's obviously fine. She has Takeda now."

"I don't think she's in love with him. I mean, if she was, don't you think they'd be a couple by now?"

"Well they sure look like a couple." Kyo said annoyed.

"Doesn't mean that they are." Meg said, walking up to them. "What's the matter with you? If you love her, why did you let her go?"

Kyo ignored her question. "What do you want brat?"

"Trying to help Jun talk some sense into you." Meg blushed as she was rewarded with a smile from Seijun.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "I don't need advice or help from you."

Meg huffed. "Yeah, you do, if you wanna get Reina back."

"Who says I want her back?" Kyo retorted.

Seijun and Meg looked at each other before shaking their heads. "We know you do."

"You're moping around the house." Meg pointed out.

"You've lost weight." Seijun interjected.

"You stay in your room all day."

"You go out with us and mope in a corner by yourself." Seijun interjected again.

"You-"

"Okay, okay!" Kyo interrupted angrily. "I get it. I want her back. So what? She doesn't want me anymore, okay? Give it up."

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. You're my brother, but you obviously didn't inherit Mom or Dad's brains." Seijun stifled a laugh, coughing to cover up as Kyo glared at him. "I've been with her and I've seen her with Shin. She is not in love with him." Meg glared at Kyo, annoyed that he took out his i-pod. "Well the way things are going, she could be."

Kyo glared at her before turning away.

Seijun sent her a questioning look, mouthing, _'What are you doing?'_

Meg held up her hand, mouthing back. _'I'll explain later.'_

"Who knows, maybe she _will_ fall in love with him. I mean, if it was me, I'd fall for the guy who actually _showed_ that he cared."

Kyo stuck the earpieces in his ear, drowning out Meg and Seijun, but not before hearing Meg's last comment.

'_I did show her I cared. She's the one who doesn't care.' _Kyo thought as he blasted his music.

* * *

Reina and Shin walked out of the little noodle shop, full and satisfied. 

"Thanks for lunch, Shin." Reina smiled at him warmly.

"No problem." Shin smiled back at her, mussing her hair. He laughed when Reina swatted his hand away. They strolled leisurely along sidewalk, stopping every now and then to enter the shops.

"Oohh… you think Nozomi would like a toy?" She asked as they passed a pet shop.

"Maybe." Shin smiled as Reina grabbed his hand, pulling him into the store.

They spent fifteen minutes looking for a toy for Nozomi. After paying for the toy and a collar with a tag on it, Reina and Shin left the store and continued strolling down the street.

_Buzz… buzz… buzzzzz…_

Shin took out his phone and groaned. It was his dad. "Sorry, lemme take this real fast." He sent Reina an apologetic look. Reina shook her head and smiled, pointing to a bench indicating she was going to sit. Shin nodded his head as he answered.

Reina smiled as she took out the collar, brushing her thumb across ID. It had Nozomi's name on the front and Reina's name, address and phone number on the back. Reina decided she was going to adopt her. A few minutes later, Shin came back with a grim look on his face.

Reina frowned with worry. "What's the matter? Is everything ok?"

"My old man needs me at home. Something about important people coming over." Shin sighed.

"Oh, well, you should get going then." Reina replied getting up.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Oh, lemme walk you home at least." Shin said walking next to her.

"No, I'm gonna go see Nozomi first before I head home. You need to go home. Stop trying to avoid it." Reina smirked.

Shin laughed. "Alright, alright. Call me when you get home then."

Reina nodded. "I will."

"Later, Rain." Shin chucked her chin before putting his hood on, walking in the opposite direction.

Reina made her way through the shopping district heading towards Eitoku. She felt a drop of water hit her head.

"Oh, no. It's gonna rain! Nozomi! I gotta get her home!" Reina exclaimed with worry as she hurried.

When she got to the gates, she noticed there were students on campus. Some here for make up exams, some for sports and some for detention. She quickly made her way towards the back, trying to avoid the others. She smiled as she approached Nozumi. Nozumi greeted her with a happy bark.

"Hello, Zomi. Look what I brought for you. She held out the yellow ball before throwing it to her. Nozomi barked happily as she chased it, bringing it back to Reina. Reina laughed, picking up Nozomi to hug.

"I got something else for you too." Reina pulled out the collar and placed it around Nozomi's neck. "You're mine, now, Zomi. I promise I'll take care of you and give you a good home."

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review! See ya in the next chapter! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Enjoy!

* * *

Reina looked up to see Sazumi and two other girls she didn't know. 

"Looks like a stray cat, Reiko." The short haired girl answered the girl with the pony tail. "Sazumi, isn't she the one?"

Sazumi glared at Reina. "Yeah, Sae, she is. Looks like it's my lucky day." Sazumi crossed over to her. Reina reached into her pocket, holding down any number so it would dial.

"What do you want, Sazumi?" Reina said as she held Nozomi close.

Sazumi laughed. "Don't try to act tough. You don't have your precious bodyguards around."

Reina gathered her things and stood. "Whatever." She said as she turned to leave.

She cried out in pain as Sazumi yanked her hair, pushing her down into a puddle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sazumi sneered as she stood over Reina. Reina sat up into a sitting position, holding Nozomi in her arms. Nozomi whimpered.

"You should've stayed away from him, you know. He was mine, but that's okay. He'll be mine pretty soon." Sazumi grinned evilly as she approached Reina. "Not only that you're such a slut. You got dumped by Kyosuke and now your jumping onto Shin." She slapped Reina across the face. Reina felt her cheek sting, but it didn't hurt as bad, thanks to the rain, making her cheeks slick. "Whore! Kyosuke was right dumping your ass."

"You're wrong! Kyo was never yours! And Shin's not my boyfriend!" Reina yelled back at her. Sazumi's eyes flared with anger. She looked over to the two girls, signaling them to hold her. Reina struggled against them, but with one hand around Nozomi, she couldn't do much. Sae ripped the dog from her arm, throwing Nozomi to the ground hard.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Reina cried out. Sazumi's eyes lit up evilly as she walked towards the dog. She kicked Nozomi, sending the dog a couple feet away. Nozomi yelped as she got up again, limping slightly.

"Don't! Leave her alone!"

"Aww… are you sad? Are you gonna cry?" Sazumi mocked Reina before laughing. "That mutt's as stupid as you are." Sazumi grabbed her by the shirt. She frowned before reaching towards Reina's neck, grabbing the necklace. She pulled out the plastic ring and yanked the chain, breaking the fragile metal.

"NO!" Reina cried out.

"What's this?" She laughed, holding it up in front of a struggling Reina. "Trying to replace Kyo's ring? Or did your boyfriend Shin give this to you?" She tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. "You should have never been with my Kyosuke. Now you'll regret it. Starting with your dumb dog." She walked over to Nozomi.

"Zomi! Run!" The dog yipped as she dodged Sazumi's foot and ran towards the building.

"Stupid dog!" Sazumi yelled out after it. She turned back to Reina. "No matter. You're the one who's going to pay."

Reina's eyes rounded with fear as Sazumi walked up to her. Reina was beaten by Sazumi as the other two girls held her. Reina was semi unconscious by the time they were done with her. Sazumi, Sae, and Reiko left her lying there, bleeding and aching in the rain. The last thing she remembered was hoping that Zomi got away.

* * *

Shin was greeting guests as his phone went off. He excused himself before leaving the room to answer. He smiled as he read Reina's name flashing across the screen. 

"Hey Rain." Shin greeted as he picked up the call. He frowned when he got no response. "Reina? Hello?" He was about to close the phone when he heard Reina cry out. "Reina?!" Shin frowned with worry. "Reina? Are you there?"

"_You should've stayed away from him, you know. He was mine, but that's okay. He'll be mine pretty soon. Not only that you're such a slut. You got dumped by Kyosuke and now your jumping onto Shin. Whore! Kyosuke was right dumping your ass."_

"_You're wrong! Kyo was never yours! And Shin's not my boyfriend!"_

Shin heard a loud slap before the phone went dead. "REINA?!" Shin stared at the phone before he started running out the door.

"Shin? Oy, Shin! Where ya going?!" One of the guard asked Shin.

"Tell my old man I'll be back!" Shin yelled as he ran out the gates.

Shin yanked at the red tie around his throat, loosening it. _'Rain… hold on.'_

* * *

Kyo kicked a rock with his shoe as he left the school building. 

'_Shitty ass Ichiban. Giving me detention for being late on the only day I go in. I'll never go to that class again."_ Kyo let out an exasperated sigh noticing the weather. "Shitty ass weather." He muttered before holding up the yellow detention slip over his head, jogging out into the rain towards his bike. A streak of brown ran by him, narrowly tripping him. _'What the hell was that?'_ Kyo looked as he heard a yelp as the streak of brown stumbled, rolling like a ball. Kyo walked over, noticing it was a small puppy. It barked weakly as Kyo reached for it.

"Hey little guy. I won't hurt you." Kyo gently turned it as it yelped out in pain. "It's alright. You're safe." Kyo unzipped his jacket half way down to tuck the dog in before zipping it back up. He got on his bike and sped off to the animal clinic he always sees on the way to school, hoping they were open.

* * *

Shin ran past the Eitoku gates, praying Reina was alright. He saw her leaning up against a tree. His heart thudded loudly and his legs felt weak as he walked up to her noticing her clothes, dirty and torn. He called out her name in a shaky voice. He gasped as he saw her face, swollen and bruised, the blood from the cut on the corner of her lip sealing the wound shut. 

"Shin…" Rena smiled as she reached out towards him, falling into his arms as her legs collapsed under her.

Shin squeezed his eyes shut as he gathered her close. When he found who did this to her, he'll tear them apart. He'll make them regret ever touching Reina.

"She kicked Nozomi… hope she's… okay." Reina whispered in a raspy voice before she fainted.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed his house, ordering a car to be sent to Eitoku. He picked her small frame up into his arms and carried her towards the front to wait for the car, his emotions running high.

* * *

"Everything's fine. She just has a couple of bruised ribs and will be sore for a couple of days, but other than that, she has a clean bill of health." 

"Thanks so much." Kyo said to the doctor, petting the little puppy he found. He smiled as the puppy licked his hand.

"Be sure to keep her warm and try not to let her run around too much." The doctor said to Kyo as he gathered her into his arms.

"I will. Thank you, doctor." Kyo took her outside and paid the nurse at the counter before turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Kyo turned to see the nurse running towards him. "Here. These are her things."

Kyo thanked the nurse as she left. He put the puppy into his jacket again before heading home. When he got there he let the puppy out, setting her gently on the carpeted floor. He grabbed a couple of towels and a blanket out of the closet before making a makeshift bed in front of the fireplace. Kyo placed a log in the fire place, building a small fire, before placing the puppy in its bed. He sat next to her and stroked her fur.

"I don't have any dog food, but let me see what I have in the fridge." Kyo said to the puppy as it yawned.

Kyo pat it gently before getting up. The bag the nurse gave him caught his eye. 'Let's see who you belong to.' Kyo emptied the contents onto the dining table and froze as he saw the familiar plastic ring held by a thin broken gold chain.

'_No, it couldn't be…could it?'_ Kyo reached out with one shaky hand to pick it up. His hand closed around it, knowing that it was the same one he gave to Reina all those years ago. _'But how did the puppy get it?'_

Kyo picked up the collar and read the tag. "Nozomi. So that's your name." He turned the collar over and dropped it as if it burned him. Kyo looked at it and swallowed before picking it up again, reading the first line of the tag. _'Reina Hanazawa.'_ Kyo pulled out a chair from the dining table and plopped down, dumbfounded as he looked over to the sleeping puppy.

* * *

Reina woke up groggily. Her face hurt and her body ached. She groaned as she tried to sit up. She laid back down and looked around. She saw Shin slouched over in a chair sleeping. 

"Shin?" She croaked, her throat parched.

Shin got up with a start. "Reina? Don't get up. Just lay down." He got up and sat down next to her. Reina looked over to the pitcher of water on the nightstand and pointed before holding her hand to her throat.

"You want water?" Shin asked her before she nodded. He reached over and filled her a glass before helping her into a sitting position to drink.

When Reina was done, Shin took the glass from her before holding her hand. "How are you feeling?" Shin asked with concern as he looked over her bruised face for any sign of pain.

Reina shook her head. "Sore. What happened?"

"You fainted at school, so I brought you to my house."

"Oh." Reina frowned, recalling what happened. "Nozomi? Where is she?"

Shin shook his head. "I don't know. I couldn't find her."

Reina started to get up. "We have to find her. She's hurt."

"No. I have some people looking for her now." Shin put his hands on her shoulder, stopping her. _'And for the people who did this to you.'_

Reina sagged against the plush pillow and sniffed. "It's my fault, Shin. She was hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, Reina." Shin tried to comfort her. "I'm sure she's fine. She's tough. And also very smart. I'm sure she's just hiding somewhere."

Reina sighed. "I hope so." Reina tried once more to get up. Shin stopped her, telling her not to strain herself. "I'm fine, Shin. I, um… need to use the bathroom." Reina blushed.

"Oh… um… okay. I'll go get you some food." Shin helped her to the bathroom door before leaving.

Once she was in the bathroom she relieved herself before washing her hands. She looked up into the mirror and frowned at her reflection. The bruises on her face were a faded yellow and green, barely noticeable and the cut on her lip was scabbed over, stand out against her pale red lips with its deep dark color. Reina sighed. She looked a mess. She heard a soft knock at the door and Shin's voice calling to see if she was alright.

Reina opened the door and smelled the wonderful aroma of hot soup and fresh baked bread. Shin walked her back to the bed before setting the tray on her lap. Reina was famished. She quickly ate, mopping up the last drop of soup with her bread. When she was done, Shin removed the tray.

"Thanks Shin. For everything. I'm truly grateful." Reina smiled at him warmly, squeezing his hand.

Shin smiled, squeezing her hand back. "Your welcome."

Reina removed the bed covers. "Sorry to just rush out, but I really do need to get home. I'm sure my housekeeper must be worried."

"Oh, no need to rush. I called her last night."

Reina frowned. "Last night?" She looked out the window, noticing it was dark. "I slept that long?"

Shin nodded. "Yeah. The doctor checked you over and said you were fine. He said that your body needed to recover… so you just slept the entire time."

"Oh." Reina frowned. "Well, I still need to go. I'm sorry to be such a burden." Reina said as she got up.

Shin held onto her. "Reina…"

"Shin?" She gave him questioning look.

Shin stared down at her. His eyes skimmed over the planes of her face, the delicate arch of her brows, her almond shaped brown eyes, her soft pink lips, down to the slightly beating pulse at her neck. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him, but he didn't want to force her to stay. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright. I'll take you home."

* * *

The black stretch limo stopped in front of Reina's gate as they arrived. 

"Thanks, Shin. I'll see you at school on Monday then." Reina turned to leave. Stopping as she felt Shin grab her hand.

"Reina… I…" Shin stopped taking a deep breath.

"What is it Shin?" Reina asked concern at his unusual mood.

Shin looked at her before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Reina was stunned. She felt the hard metal of his lip piercing and his soft warm lips as it touched hers. He quickly drew back with a small smile.

"See you on Monday."

Reina nodded as she got out of the car, not exactly sure what just happened. She held the umbrella up as she ran towards her door, turning to wave as she made it. She folded the umbrella down before inserting her key into the lock.

"Reina?"

Her eyes widened as a soft gasp left her lips. She felt her heart stop as she swiftly turned around. "K-Kyo…"

* * *

Hehe... finally meet face to face after the break up! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Okay, it's been a long while since I last posted a chapter... I'm so sorry!! It has been crazy with the holidays and shopping! So many things to do, so little time. I have so many ideas for this story, but I go completely blank when I sit in front of my computer! So short term memory plus a hectic life right now doesn't mix well. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I will! Thanks for all your reviews and your patience! Have a happy holiday!

* * *

_Kyo's P.O.V._

Kyo shivered as he stood hidden under the big tree next to Reina's house, waiting for her to come home. The squirmy little puppy moved restlessly under his jacket.

"Just wait a little longer, Nozomi. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Kyo looked up at the sound of a car driving up. He waited a while before his heart clenched at the sight of her climbing out of the black limo with an umbrella. He knew who was inside the limo. Kyo watched her as she walked up to the door, stopping to wave at the car before it left. She folded the umbrella down as she got under the porch roof. Kyo walked quietly up to her as she dug into her bag for her keys.

"Reina?" He spoke softly. He saw the look of surprise on her face as she whirled around to face him.

"K-Kyo…" She said breathlessly. "You scared me."

Kyo's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the sweet sound of his name passing her lips. He couldn't help but stare at her. She lost a little bit of weight and her eyes were a bit tired and wary, but she still looked beautiful. Kyo frowned slightly when he noticed the cut on her lip.

"W-What are you doing here, Kyo?" Reina asked. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was actually here. Her eyes greedily drank in the sight of him. His wet hair was plastered against his head, some against his face. His face looked a little thinner and the sparkle in his brown eyes were replaced with fatigue. He was slightly shaking, chilled to the bone, his clothes damp with the rain.

Kyo took a step forward. "I-"

"Sorry, you-" Reina began. They both stopped, small smiles playing at their lips, recalling how many times they've began talking at the same time.

Kyo cleared his throat as Reina looked away. "Um, you go first."

Reina's looked at him. "Why don't we get out of the rain first before we talk."

Kyo nodded. Reina turned to unlock the door before going inside, Kyo following behind.

"Um, so did you want anything to drink?" Reina aske politely.

"No." Kyo shook his head. "I- ouch!" Kyo grabbed the front of his jacket before unzipping it. Nozomi popped her head out, letting out an excited bark when she saw Reina.

"N-Nozomi!" Reina cried running towards her. "Oh, Zomi, I was so worried!" Reina grabbed her out of Kyo's jacket, hugging her tightly.

Kyo felt his body react to her nearness. She was close enough to where if he were to bend slightly forward, his body would be touching hers. He drew in a deep breath, allowing the familiar scent of strawberries to engulf his senses.

"Kyo, thank you!" Reina was so overcome with happiness, she grabbed Kyo in a tight hug. "Thank you so mu-"

Reina stopped short, realizing that she was hugging him. She quickly withdrew, both looking away blushing. Reina set Nozomi down when she yipped, eager to discover her new domain.

"Sorry…" Reina apologized, looking up at him quickly. "I- where did you find her?"

"I saw her as she ran by me in the school quad. She looked hurt so I took her to the vet to get checked out."

"Oh… thank you." Reina said giving him a grateful smile.

Kyo frowned, noticing the bruises and cut on her lip again. "What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened to you? Why are you all bruised?"

Reina's hand cupped her cheek as she sucked her cut lip into her mouth. "Oh, nothing." She shook her head.

Kyo, not convinced, crossed his arms over his chest and waited. "Reina…"

"It was nothing. Honestly."

Kyo's eyes narrowed, his mind jumping to conclusions. "Was it him?!" He demanded.

"W-what?! Who?" Reina replied, confused.

"Takeda. Did he do it?" Kyo grabbed her shoulders, slightly shaking her. His grip tightened at the thought of Shin hitting her.

"N-No! No! He didn't." Reina replied, shocked, shaking her head vehemently.

Kyo searched her eyes for the truth. When he was sure she wasn't lying, he released her, muttering an apology for grabbing her.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, before Kyo cleared his throat.

"Um, I should get going."

Reina nodded slowly, even though she wanted him to stay. "Yeah."

Kyo took a step towards her. "Reina… I-"

Kyo was cut short by the knocking of the door. Kyo cursed whoever was knocking. Reina smiled apologetically as she walked past him to answer.

"S-Shin? What are you doing back here?" Reina asked, surprised.

"Oh, you forgot your uniform at my house. Just figured I'd bring it to-" Shin's smile faded as he looked past her. "Domyouji."

Kyo stiffened. "Takeda."

Reina stood at the door, not sure of what to do. "Um, come in." She moved aside to let Shin in.

"What are you doing here?" Shin asked Kyo, glaring at him.

"What's it to you?" Kyo glared back.

Reina laughed nervously. "Can you believe it, Shin? Kyo found Nozomi. How great is that?"

Shin didn't bother looking down at the playing puppy. "Yeah, great. Funny how he 'happened' to have found her."

"And what the hell is _that _supposed to mean?" Kyo demanded furiously, his hands clenched at his side.

"Oh, come on. Seriously. You want us to believe that you just 'found' a dog that happened to belong Reina, on the day she got jumped? Yeah, big coincidence."

"Jumped?" Kyo said incredulously as he looked over to Reina. Reina looked away, not wanting to see the anger in his eyes.

"Yeah, like you didn't know." Shin scoffed. "Trying to be heroic by saving the girl's dog to win her back doesn't work if she gets beat up in the process."

"I didn't do it. I would never hurt Reina." Kyo spat angrily. "Only someone like you would stoop so low."

"Oh yeah? Well you did hurt her, so you can't say that you wouldn't." Shin said mockingly. "So now that you've returned the dog, you can leave."

Kyo took a step forward, intending to wipe that smirk off his face. _'Who the hell does he think he is?!' _

Reina, quiet throughout the whole exchange, jumped between them as they tried to go for each other's throat. "STOP!"

Reina pushed her back against Shin's heaving chest, trying to back him away from Kyo. Kyo stood erect, adrenaline pumping through his body, burning to pound Shin's face in.

"Shin, stop!" Reina tried to push Shin. "Kyo didn't do it. I know he didn't."

"How can you be so sure, Reina? Who knows what he'd do to get you back." Shin glared at Kyo.

"I know he didn't, because… I just do." Reina replied quietly.

Kyo felt something burn in his chest. His gaze softened when he looked at Reina. He wanted to kick Shin out and tell her… tell her what? Kyo frowned. The three of them stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Kyo's cell phone rang. Kyo glared at the closeness of Reina and Shin before storming out.

Reina wanted to run after him, but remained glued to the spot, telling herself that it was best that he left. She felt Shin's hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Reina."

Reina shook her head. "It's okay." She turned and gave him a tight smile. Shin stayed for a bit before departing. Shin turned to her at the door and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking down the path to the waiting limo, waving back at her before getting in. Reina waved back and watched them drive off before closing her door. She barely took a step before hearing the revving engine of a motorcycle as it drove off.

* * *

Kyo sped off into the night, recklessly breaking the speed limits as he weaved in and out of traffic, angry and frustrated. There was no way he'd let that bastard have her. No chance in hell. He'd do whatever it takes to win her back.

* * *

Shin stuck to Reina like glue the following day during school. The only time he couldn't be with her was his last class, P. E. He still hasn't found out who attacked her and Reina wasn't telling him either. Shin sighed. What was the use of hiding those that hate you? If it was him… well let's just say that those thugs wouldn't be walking around the school right now. 

Shin slowed down as he finished his final lap. He came to a halt and hunched over slightly, resting his hands on his thighs as his chest heaved air in and out, trying to bring his body back to normal. Shin straightened as he heard footsteps approach him. His eyes widened slightly with surprise before they hardened.

"Domyouji."

Kyo nodded coldly at him. "Takeda."

Shin arched a brow. "What brings you around?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh? What about?" Shin crossed his arms.

"Reina."

Shin dropped his arms to his side and tilted his chin. "What about her?"

Kyo glanced around, noticing the stares and attention they were getting. "Not here. Let's go somewhere else."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Scared?" Kyo taunted.

Shin took a step forward. "You wish."

Kyo nodded. "Then follow me."

Shin hesitated for a moment, staring at Kyo's retreating back before shaking his head as he followed. _'Might as well get this over with.'_

They walked towards a more secluded spot before Kyo turned to face Shin.

"Last Friday… what happened?"

"So… still claiming innocence, eh?" Shin mocked.

"I didn't do it." Kyo gritted out.

Shin raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

"Look, I didn't do it alright? If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time with you now." Kyo bit out impatiently.

Shin regarded Kyo coolly before nodding. He gave Kyo a recap of the events that took place, taking note of Kyo's face as it paled before turning red with anger. After he was finished, Shin waited patiently for Kyo to digest everything.

"Do you know who did it?" Kyo said in a quiet, deadly voice.

Shin shook his head. "No."

"No witnesses?"

"Not that I know of."

Shin eyed Kyo warily before letting out a sigh. "Look, you don't need to trouble yourself over this matter. I'm taking care of it just like I'm taking care of Reina."

Kyo gave him a cold look. "Just because she's not my fiancée anymore, doesn't mean she's not mine."

Shin and Kyo stood toe to toe, glaring at one another. Shin's mouth tipped up in a smile.

"I wouldn't bet on that. You see, she's _my _girl now."

* * *

Okie dokie! Leave a review please! See you next chapter! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Okay, so I've finally got around to writing! Sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to do too many things at once and end up not finishing a LOT of projects... I know, that's bad. But I won't give up on this one!! I've uploaded her dress on my profile so everyone can see the dress I'm describing. Just be patient with me, please. So anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Reina sighed as she closed her locker with a bang. _'Another crappy day.' _It seems like there were a lot of crappy days lately. Reina pulled her coat a little tighter around her body as the blast of cold air hit her as she left the building. She took no more than a few steps when she heard her name being called. 

"Reina!"

Reina turned to see Meg running towards her. Reina waited until she got to her before she resumed walking.

"Hey, Meg."

"Hi," Meg replied, breathlessly from the run. "Going home?"

Reina nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll walk with you."

Reina gave her an odd look before nodding, surprised and yet at the same time secretly hoping that maybe she had some sort of news about Kyo.

They walked a ways before Meg finally spoke. "I don't mean to pry into your business… but are you really okay with what's happening between you and my brother?"

Reina knew this was coming sooner or later. A small, sad smile played at Reina's lips. "Well, I'd be lying if I said yes."

"Then why are you two not together?! I mean, I _know _that you two love each other. It's not hard to see. If you love each other, then you should be together, right?" Meg said annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Well, it's not that simple, I guess." Reina shrugged.

"Well, damn it! It_should _be simple!" Meg said angrily, placing her hands on her hips as she stopped to glare at Reina. "Why did you guys break off the engagement anyways?"

Reina also came to a stop. What can she say? She didn't exactly know what happened either. One minute they were together, the next they weren't.

"Honestly… I don't know." Reina answered truthfully.

Meg gave her a confused look. "What? What do you mean you don't know? How can-"

"Ms. Megumi, your mother would like for you to return to the house immediately. Please come with me."

Meg gave a dramatic sigh before nodding. She turned back to Reina before leaving. "Are you and Shin Takeda going out?"

"What?!" Reina's face was filled with shock and surprise.

"That's what I thought." Meg said with a satisfied grin. "Don't worry about anything. I know my brother's an idiot and I _know _he probably had something to do with it. Leave it all to me. I'll fix this."

Reina didn't know how to reply to that, so she didn't. She just gave a nod and watched Meg bounce away into the waiting car.

* * *

Shin swirled the dark red wine around the large, round fragile glass, watching it run smoothly around the clear wall as he waited for Reina. 

Shin was accustomed to waiting for her at the upscale restaurant. He made an effort to take her out every Friday night for dinner and dancing. She was reluctant at first to go out with him, but he eventually coaxed her to come.

Shin stood, his expression softening as he saw the host escort her to the table. Shin couldn't help himself from starring. She had on a knee length, spaghetti strap black/pink lattice babydoll flapper dress, that fit perfectly to her body. She paired it with a pair of strappy black stilettos that Shin could not for the life of him, figure out how women walked in, but he was not going to complain. She left her shiny black hair down in soft curls that swayed in a light bounce as she walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Reina said breathlessly as she sat down in the chair Shin pulled out for her. "I didn't expect it to rain tonight."

"That's okay. It was worth the wait. You look beautiful." Shin smiled as he saw her blush. The waiter took their orders before they settled in comfortably.

"So… anything new happen?" Shin asked her.

Reina laughed. "No, Shin. Nothing happened from the last time I saw you, which was at school." Reina stopped laughing as she remembered her brief chat with Meg.

Shin smiled. "Hey, who knows what you've been doing."

Reina frowned. "Well there was this weird conversation I had with Meg."

"Meg?"

"You know, Megumi Domyouji."

Shin arched a brow in surprise. "Yeah, I know her. What'd she say?"

"Well she asked me about… well her brother and I… then she asked me the weirdest thing. She asked if I was your girlfriend." Reina laughed. "I don't understand why people always assume that if a guy and a girl hang out, they're more than friends."

Shin just smiled at her. He wanted to be more than friends, but he knew he couldn't rush her. He knew she wasn't ready yet and he was more than willing to wait.

After they were done with dinner, Shin took her to a club for some dancing. They skipped the long line and headed straight into the club, following one of the bouncers up the stairs towards the balcony booths.

"How did you get these seats?" Reina asked Shin as she sat down.

"The owner is an old friend of the family." Shin said as he signaled a waiting waitress for drinks.

"Oh." Reina accepted a glass of water from Shin. She barely took a sip before Shin pulled her up to dance. Reina went willingly with a laugh.

* * *

Kyo slouched into the couch holding his drink as he stared at Akito hitting on a group of girls. Kyo rolled his eyes in disgust, annoyed that he got dragged along. Akito loved going to club openings. Booze, girls and the scoop on the latest hot spots. 

Kyo groaned as he saw Meg and Seijun walk up the stairs together.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Kyo complained, staring at his sister.

"I was coming here anyway. What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be figuring a way to win Reina back?" Meg retorted. Kyo sent her a murderous glare.

"Children, children, calm down." Seijun sighed as he ushered Meg towards one of the empty chairs.

"So?"

Kyo arched a brow at her. "So, what?"

"Aren't you going to try to get her back?" Meg sighed exasperatedly.

Kyo looked away, taking a swig of the strong alcoholic drink. He winced a little as he felt it burn down to his stomach.

"Well?" Meg persisted.

"Well _what_? What do you want me to do, Meg? Barge into her home and demand that she come back to me?" Kyo said annoyed. This was why he didn't want to be around his sister. She was the only one who constantly bugged him about Reina.

"Yeah, maybe. It's better than you moping around and getting dragged to clubs. The longer you delay this, the more Reina's feeling will change."

"If it changes, then it changes. I can't stop her feelings."

Meg got up and marched towards Kyo. She slapped the back of his head, hard. The noise from it caused everyone in the booth to stop and gape. Akito hurriedly shooed the group of girls away for privacy, before focusing his attention back to Meg and Kyo. Seijun sighed, regretting why he brought Meg.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kyo said angrily as he rubbed his head.

"For being stupid! You're sitting here moping around, acting like you don't love her, when _everyone_ knows you do. You pretend like you don't care whether she goes out with Shin or not, but we know that you have people keeping tabs on her."

Kyo's cheeks tinged with pink. He did have someone following her and reporting back to him. How his sister knew, he didn't know… or did he? Kyo shot daggers at Seijun.

Seijun looked away, pretending to pick lint off his shirt. He was _not_ going to get involved any further.

"You're acting like an ass! I don't even know why you broke it off with Reina. As a matter of fact, _no one _does! Do _you_ even know why you did?!" Meg was out of breath by the time she finished. Her chest heaving in and out rapidly. When she was pissed, she was _pissed_.

"I…" Kyo started. Did he really want to admit that he was jealous of her spending time with Shin? Hell no. That wasn't the only reason though, was it? No. He ended it because he knew the engagement was all fake. He didn't want to be with her if it was under pretence. He wanted to be with her only if it was real, not because of some stupid rumors. And if she wanted to be with Shin, why not set her free to be with the one she wants?

"Oh my god… don't tell me you don't know either. You're a fool, you know that? Seriously, you are. We don't know, Reina doesn't know, and you don't know either why you two broke up." Meg scoffed. "No wonder why she started hanging out with Shin. I don't blame her. At least with Shin, he shows her that he likes her."

He stood up and furiously threw his glass at the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. "You think I don't know that? You think I want her to be with him? You think that I don't understand what you're saying to me? I _know_! I _understand_. What the _hell _do you want me to do, hm?" Kyo glared angrily at the shocked and surprised group. He had enough.

Meg stood her ground. "If you know all that, then why are you still acting like a jerk?!"

"Kyo… Meg…" Seijun began, holding his hands up, attempting to reason with them both.

"I know, the next time I see her I'll just march on over to her and drag her kicking and screaming away and force her to be my girlfriend again. How's that, hm?" Kyo said sarcastically cutting him off.

"Oh yeah?" Meg said smugly. "Prove it. Here's your chance." Meg nodded in the direction behind Kyo.

Kyo's gaze swung around and connected with the dancing couple across the other booth. He was about to turn back to yell at Meg when the dancing girl's face came to view. _'Reina…'_

* * *

So, how was it? I promise I'll try to write a better chapter! Please leave a review. Thanks!_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

Okay, so here's the next chapter. It's really short, so sorry about that. Sorry it's taking me so freaking long!! Gosh, I can't believe it's chapter 20 already... I need to wrap it up... haha. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Kyo's eyes traveled the down the length of her body and back up. She looked so beautiful. She truly blossomed in such a short time. He felt a twinge in his chest as he saw her face lit up, smiling into the face of his enemy. That could've been him if he hadn't been so stupid. 

"So? What are you waiting for?" He heard Meg say from behind.

What _was _he waiting for? Kyo shook his head, as if he was trying to clear it. It didn't hit him until he saw Shin pull Reina towards him for a kiss. His body cried out in protest as it filled with rage. His legs propelled him down the stairs and towards their booth, eating the distance in a fast pace. His fists clenched tightly as his blood pumped furiously in his veins. He was going to rip Shin's face off.

* * *

Reina laughed as Shin spun her. She was having a good time, despite what she thought earlier. She had to admit, Shin was a great guy. Sure he had wealth, good looks, and power, but under all that, he had what most guys at Eitoku didn't have. A good heart. Reina smiled up at Shin, her heart a little sad. She wished she could fall in love with him. He was such a great guy, but he wasn't Kyo. 

Reina spun around once more before she was pulled in for a kiss. Reina's eyes widened with shock as she pulled away.

"Shin…"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Reina looked up at him, noticing that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Shin? What's wrong?"

"Thanks for tonight, Rain. I enjoyed myself."

"What?" Reina asked in confusion.

"Get the hell away from her."

Reina gasped as she turned around. Her heart did a somersault as she saw Kyo standing a couple feet away.

"And what are you going to do about it, Domyouji?" Shin taunted.

Kyo stepped forward. "I'm taking what's mine, you can either step aside or I'll make you. I don't care."

Shin stepped forward. "Now what kind of man would I be if I just let you take her? Come on then."

"No!" Reina stepped in Shin's path. "No, don't, Shin. Please."

"Stay out of this Reina. When I'm done with him, you're coming with me."

Reina could only stand there and gape at Kyo's words.

Shin's first punch connected with Kyo's jaw. Kyo swung back, landing a hit. They continued on, missing and landing blows on each other as Reina helplessly watched. Seijun, Akito and Meg ran up the stairs to see the two duke it out.

"Stop them!" Reina cried as she saw them.

"Argh! Kyo you idiot! I said to get her, not waste time fighting!" Meg yelled as Shin went crashing into the coffee table, shattering it.

"Shin!" Reina cried as she ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Get up!" Kyo said furiously, waiting for Shin to recover.

Meg slapped Seijun in the arm to stop the fight. Seijun sighed, rubbing his arm as he walked towards Kyo.

"Alright man, that's enough." He grabbed Kyo and tried to drag him away.

"Let go! I'm not done yet." Kyo shook Seijun's hand off his arm.

"Stop it! Stop it! Enough!" Reina cried. "Leave him alone!"

Kyo stopped in mid stride as her words pierced through him. His gaze narrowed in on the picture before him. Reina was kneeling next to Shin with a tear stained face, glaring at him. That fueled his anger. She was supposed to be beside him, not Shin. He strode towards them and grabbed her wrist, forcing her up.

"Guess I'm not the nice guy you thought I was." Kyo said dragging her behind him as he walked towards the exit.

"Let go! Let me go!" Reina struggled furiously as she was lead out of the club. She pounded on his arm to no avail, he just pulled her along as if nothing happened.

Kyo let out a harsh laugh as he felt her hit him. "Stop before you hurt yourself."

Reina pulled harder. Kyo pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her in a tight band in attempt to cease her struggles. With his free arm he pulled out his cell to call for the waiting limo.

Reina tried everything she could to break free from his hold, but with one hand still trapped and twisted in front of her and the other caught between them, there wasn't much she could do. Not to mention the scorching heat of his body pressed along hers.

"Stop. You'll hurt yourself," he said harshly.

"Let me go!" Reina struggled hard, but he just held on tighter.

The long black limo pulled up to the curb, barely stopping before she was forced in. Kyo climbed in after her and slammed the door shut behind him before he motioned the driver to go.

* * *

Shin sat in the back of the limo, clutching an ice pack over his eye. His back was searing with pain. He could feel the small shards of glass as he moved. He hissed and bit his lip as the limo hit a pothole. He swallowed hard as he tried to lean back. He let out a ragged breath when he managed to sit as comfortably as he could get. He closed his eyes as he thought back to the scene at the club. 

He smiled as he remembered the smile on Reina's face. He noticed her smiles nowadays never quite reached her eyes, but tonight it did. Tonight, she smiled for him. And tonight was the night he let her go. He saw Kyo across from them the minute they walked in and he knew the moment Kyo saw them.

Shin knew what he had to do. He knew she would never be as happy with him as she was with Kyo. Shin absently rubbed his chest as he thought of the kiss. His mouth twisted with amusement. He knew Domyouji wouldn't be able to resist pounding his face in for that.

Shin laughed out loud into the limo despite his aching ribs. His laughter subsided as he felt his eyes burn.

'_Who would've thought, Takeda. You actually got your heart broken.'_ Shin swallowed the lump in his throat as a sad little smile played at his lips. _'Goodbye Rain.'_

* * *

Reina sat on her side of the limo with her head bent down, absently rubbing her wrist. It didn't hurt, but she was sure it was bruised. She sneaked a glance at Kyo, thankful for the veil her hair made and the darkness of the limo. She was surprised to find him with his eyes closed and head resting against the cushion. 

She lifted her head to look at him. What exactly was he up to? Reina took this chance to study his profile, briefly catching glimpses of his face as they drove under street lamps. She held back a gasp as she saw the cut on the corner of his lip. She caught herself from reaching out to touch is face. She dropped her gaze back to her hands as her eyes met his.

"Comparing me to your pretty boy?" Kyo mocked.

Reina remained quiet, not wanting to provoke him any further. Her eyes widened as the limo came to a stop. Before she could do or say anything, Kyo grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the car. She swallowed hard as she looked up to see the familiar building before her. Kyo's place._  
_

* * *

Okay, so how was it? I know, it was short! The next chapter will contain some M rated materials, so yeah... anyways, please leave a review! Thanks!_  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

**Rated: M**

Okay, so here it is!! Thanks to all my readers for their reviews. I do really appreciate them. They're like little pick-me-uppers. I did promise some R rated stuff, so it's in here. I'd like to thank my friend for her contribution in writing this chapter. Thanks a bunch! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Reina had to run a little to keep up with Kyo's angry strides. Only when they were inside did he let her go. 

Reina stood awkwardly where she was standing, not sure what his next move was. She watched warily as he grabbed a drink from the bar, tossing it back before he set the glass down with a loud thud.

"So how long have you been with him?" Kyo snarled, glaring at her.

Reina frowned. "Been with who?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Kyo." Reina shook her head.

"Fine… if you want to play it like that." Kyo sneered as he strode over to her. "Takeda. How long have you been seeing him?!"

"I haven't. We're just friends." Reina denied, a little unnerved by him towering over her mixed with the longing to touch him.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you kiss him." Kyo growled furiously, grabbing her upper arms.

"I-"

"Don't lie to me!" Kyo cut her off harshly, slightly shaking her.

"I'm not lying. I swear!" Reina cried vehemently, tears filling her eyes.

Kyo stilled when he saw her tears. What the hell was he doing? He released her and stepped back as Reina sank onto the sofa, letting out a sob, shaken up by the encounter. Kyo blew out a breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

'_You idiot! What the hell are you doing?You're scaring her!'_ He sank to his knees in front of her and reached out his hand, pausing a moment before touching her shaking shoulder.

"Reina… Reina, I'm sorry."

Without looking at him, Reina shifted away from his touch. Kyo let out a sigh and stood, distancing himself.

"I'm sorry, I…" Kyo shook his head. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just- I hate that guy!"

Reina looked up at him, confused at his anger and resentment towards Shin. "Why? Why do you hate Shin? He hasn't done anything to you."

"Quick to take his side aren't you?" Kyo snapped. He saw her flinch and blew out a heated breath, trying to calm down. "I just do."

Reina shook her head. "I don't understand."

"You really want me to say it?"

"Say what?" Reina asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?!" Reina said, mildly annoyed.

'_Hell, what else do I have to lose?'_ Kyo let out a deep, weary sigh. "I hate him, because he stole you away from me."

"W-What?" Reina stared at him, not quite believing what she just heard.

Kyo's eyes bore into hers earnestly as he repeated slowly. "I hate him because he stole you away."

Reina didn't know what to say to this. She was elated. Her heart thumped so loudly in her chest, she felt it could jump right out.

"I…" Reina didn't know what came over her, but she felt tears pour out of her eyes. She was so overwhelmed with all the stress, anger, joy, and relief that she couldn't speak.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, gently rubbing her back in soothing circles. "I'm sorry."

Kyo felt like such an ass as he held her. He should be begging her to forgive him for being such a fool.

"Don't cry, Reina. I'm a fool, I know. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Reina looked up at him to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but all she could do was let out a sob. Kyo brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tear before hi hand slid behind her head, pulling her forward as he gently laid a kiss upon her trembling lips.

Reina's eyes widened with shock as she tried to pull back, but he held fast, deepening the kiss. She felt her body melt at the familiar touch of his lips as he pulled her close to him.

Kyo broke the kiss when he tasted the saltiness of her tears. His eyes softened as he looked down into hers, brushing more tears away with his fingertips.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry." He whispered softly before kissing her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry."

That made Reina cried even harder. He wasn't supposed to be gentle, he wasn't supposed to care, he wasn't supposed to kiss her like he loved her.

Kyo kept whispering 'I'm sorry' as he rained gentle soft kisses on her face. His lips retraced the path her tears took, letting the saltiness of her tears slide in his mouth as he kissed her eyelids. He gathered her close and held her while she continued to sob. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart pound loudly in his chest, a feeling of euphoria washing through his body. He buried his face in her hair, welcoming the scent of her into him.

Reina's sobs subsided. She couldn't believe this was happening. How? She didn't know and she didn't care. All she could do was feel the strength and heat of his body pressed close to hers. Her arms slowly reached up to rest on his back, pulling him towards her. She felt him tense as if he was waiting for her to make the next move. She pulled back and looked up into his blazing eyes. She gave him a watery smile before reaching up to cup his jaw with her hand, stroking his smooth cheek before sliding her hand behind his head to guide his lips down to hers. Their lips touched lovingly in a sweet, slow kiss. She heard his swift intake of air as she slid her arms up around his neck and slanted her lips to deepen the kiss. She missed this. She missed being this close to him. Kyo pulled back. His eyes now glittered with desire and lust.

"Reina…"

"Please, Kyo. Please." She pleaded to him in a husky voice. For what, she didn't quite know, but she just wanted to be close to him. "I need you."

Kyo gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face with his fingertips before dipping his head down to seduce her lips. He slanted his lips, deepening the kiss, playfully sucking and tugging hers. Reina moaned, arching her back, pressing herself against him. She opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to mate with hers in a twisting dance of pleasure.

Kyo pulled her close, molding her body into his hard one, making her gasp at the hardness of his body. He withdrew from her, looking down at her flushed face, her breathing ragged. He bent down to scoop her into his arms and headed towards his bed. He gently laid her down and slipped in next to her, continuing to tease her lips, as his hands roamed over her body. His lips rained tiny kisses on her face before making its way down to the hollow of her neck, lightly nipping and licking her. His hands slid up her sides to cup her full breasts, lightly squeezing and kneading them. Reina moaned as his thumbs brushed her hard nipples. Kyo gently undressed Reina before shedding his clothes, leaving them both naked.

He gave her a swift kiss before working his lips onto her breasts, closing hot, wet lips on a pebble hard nipple. Reina whimpered at the pleasure and pain as he tugged it, sending ripples of pleasure through out her body. Kyo's body tightened with pleasure as he felt her fingers tugging at his hair, roaming down his body, lightly scratching and clawing at his skin. He moved one hand down between her legs, rubbing his finger up and down before inserting it in her. She gasped at the unfamiliar feel inside her and wriggled her hips. He paused for a moment before moving his finger in and out of her, looking at her face to see if it hurt. Reina's eyes widened before slowly closing, biting her lips as she thrust her hips against his hand, her breath hitching as he slid his finger back into her. He gave a small grin before bending down to give her breasts his attention while his finger worked on her. He inserted another finger into her, stretching her slick tight walls in preparation for his entrance. Only when Reina moaned his name and pleaded for him, did he remove his fingers to replace it with his swollen member. He looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself into her inch by inch, only stopping when he felt the barrier of her innocence.

"You're mine." He told her.

"Yes, yes… yours." She gasped as he moved in a little more.

"Forever mine." He whispered raggedly as he pushed himself in all the way, stilling to let lessen the pain. Reina bit his shoulder, trying to muffle a soft cry of pain. He gently kissed her shoulder, his hands rubbing her body, reigniting the waves of pleasures. He held himself up with his arms on either side of her face, slowly moving, giving her time to adjust to the fullness of his body, before he heard her moan, rocking her hips against his.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing him in deeper with each thrust. Her fingertips touched down his back, feeling the muscles contract as he moved. His thrust came faster as they both rose to their peaks. Kyo reached a hand down to rub her bud, feeling like he was on top of the world as he heard her scream his name, arching her body as she came. He came soon after her, groaning her name with his last thrust, spilling himself into her.

They remained that way, limbs tangled, until Reina moved. Kyo rolled aside sitting up to pull the blanket over them before pulling her into his arms, kissing her forehead before they both fell into a blissful, contented slumber.

* * *

Reina woke slowly, eyes opening to a darkened room, lit by the moonlight emitting through the window. She glanced over to the clock on the nightstand. It read _4:30 a.m_. Reina winced as she moved, her body slightly aching from the invigorating night she shared with Kyo. She blushed as she thought about how many times she was woken to find Kyo either entertaining himself with her breasts or working his magical fingers in between her legs. 

She felt him shift beside her, still asleep, one arm lazily moving to drape over Reina's waist. She slowly moved, propping her head on an elbow, to look down at the man next to her. Reina smiled lovingly as she brushed a stray lock of hair back from his forehead. Her fingertips lightly traced his brow, down his cheekbones, onto his nose, and down the tip. She hesitated before tracing them over his lips. She giggled softly as the warmth of his breath blew against her fingers. She looked at him, making sure he was still asleep before trailing her fingers down his throat towards his broad, smooth chest.

She placed her palm over his beating heart, making a silent vow to love him forever, before moving it over his male nipple. She stilled as she heard his swift intake of breath. She looked up into his face and relaxed as she saw that he was still asleep. Her hand traveled down his chest over his navel, hesitating slightly before her fingertips followed the trail of hair leading down towards his body, covered with the blanket. Before she got close to even going under the blanket, her wrist was caught by a large hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Reina gasped as she looked up into a pair of amused, twinkling brown eyes. She was glad the room was dark as she felt her face heat up.

"How long have you been awake?" Reina asked shyly.

"Long enough to feel you exploring." Kyo teased, kissing her captured hand.

Luckily for her, the room was dark enough to hide her red face. "I- I wasn't- I didn't mean to wake you." Reina stammered.

Kyo gave a soft chuckle. "Trust me, I'd like to wake up to that every morning."

Reina blushed. She laid back down on the bed, hiding her face in the hollow of his shoulder, embarrassed. She felt his chest rumble with laughter.

He twisted towards her, lifting her face up at his. "Don't be embarrassed. My body is yours to do with what you like, but you'll probably be too sore." Kyo smiled before kissing her softly.

He shifted her body to turn before pulling her back up against him, one arm across her waist possessively as he spooned her from behind.

"Now go to sleep, before I change my mind," he growled, gripping her hip to still as she wiggled against him. He heard her giggle lightly before she took his hand and laid it around her waist. She waited until she heard his breathing even out before saying what was in her heart.

"I love you, Kyo." She smiled and snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes.

"I love you, too."

Reina's eyes shot open as she heard those words. She turned around to face him with a loving smile, happy that he felt the same way. She reached up and kissed him, glad to finally be back in his arms.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Please leave a review! Oh yeah... I'm definitely ending this story in the next chapter... I feel like it's too long!! So see you in the last chapter! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD.

So here we are in the last chapter! Woohoo! This story took longer than I expected. I know some of you might feel that I rushed the ending, and I do apologize, but I have too many things going on at once! I hope this is a satisfactory ending.

* * *

The long winter months passed by quickly, as did spring. The school year was coming to an end and graduation was only a couple days away. All the drama that happened in one year changed the lives of many students at Eitoku.

The mysterious letters and pictures Kyo had received were from none other than Suzumi. It took awhile to find out who it was, but strangely Kaoru confessed to Kyo before her family left town. Something about owing money to the yakuza. When the news spread of the sick, twisted manipulations that Suzumi caused, the ever fickle students of Eitoku quickly turned against her, ignoring her or blacklisting her, driving her to leave school in disgrace.

As for Shin, he remained friends with Reina, but he seemed a lot more reserved after everything that happened. They still hung out, but rarely, and never without Kyo. The two men eventually warmed up to each other. Neither friends nor enemies, but rather something in between.

Reina and Kyo's relationship continued to grow even stronger. They became the "it" couple once they came out publicly again. This time around though, Kyo made sure his feelings were clear and understood. Life couldn't get any better at this point.

Reina yawned as she padded out onto the balcony. She shivered a little at the chilly morning air before breathing it in. She smiled as she heard a pair of birds twittering in a nearby tree, gaily singing. She lightly massaged her neck before stretching her arms up towards the sky, loosening the muscles in her back. She gasped as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her back towards a warm, lean body.

"Mmm, you're up early." Kyo said, kissing her behind the ear.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Reina said breathlessly as she turned to face him. Her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck.

He leaned in to give her a peck on the lips. "I got lonely when you didn't come back to bed."

Reina giggled. "We can't stay in bed all day."

"Why not?" Kyo said, nuzzling her neck.

"Kyo!" Reina squealed, biting her lip to stop a moan from escaping. She tugged at his hair to make him stop. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

Kyo looked up at her and blinked. "Uh, Saturday?"

Reina playfully slapped him on the arm and pretended to frown at him.

"Kidding. I know, I know. The graduation party _before_ the graduation." Kyo chuckled as she pulled his ears.

Reina laughed as she tugged his face down for a kiss. "You know it was your idea. Only you and Akito would think of something like this."

"Yeah, well it's our last couple of days together until we embark on our adult lives." He hugged Reina close.

"Then come on. We need to get ready." Reina slid out of his embrace and inched towards the door. "Last one in the shower gets to scrub the winner's back!" With that, Reina bolted towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Kyo smiled, counting to three before chasing after her.

* * *

The graduation party was at none other than the extravagant Domyouji mansion. The valet workers scrambled around trying to park the numerous cars that were filled in the drive way as the guests headed towards the decorated backyard filled with the sounds of music and laughter. Kyo and Reina were the last ones to arrive.

"Hey! About time you two got here!" Meg teased, giving them both a hug. "Late night, huh?"

Reina and Kyo blushed. "Shut up. Look who's talking. Those mosquitoes sure love sucking your neck."

Meg turned pink as she readjusted her scarf. "Ahem. Well as far as the folks are concerned I stayed with Reina. So shut up about it."

"Uh-huh. So I guess Seijun stayed with me then?" Kyo smirked as his best friend came up to them.

"Uh…" Seijun joined in on the pink face parade as he heard what Kyo said. His face turning a brighter red than the rest.

"Yo! About time!" Akito greeted them. He hugged Reina and slapped Kyo on the back. "Your old man's looking for ya."

"Oh… okay." He gave Reina a peck on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Is everything okay?" Reina asked.

"Everything's fine. I'll see you in a bit." Kyo said quickly before leaving.

"Hm…" Reina frowned.

"Come on! I'm sure it's nothing." Meg said, tugging on Reina's hand. "Let's go eat!"

* * *

The day went by filled with laughter and fun. As night fell, the colorful lanterns hung around the backyard were turned on and tiki torches were lit, giving off the lemony scent of the burning citronella. Everyone was gathered around in tables, eating and talking, reminiscing on old memories and making plans for new ones.

Kyo stood up to grab everyone's attention. "Please, if I could have your attention for just a moment."

The noise simmered down as all eyes zoomed in on Kyo, waiting for him to go on. Kyo cleared his throat before beginning.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming. I'm glad to see so many familiar faces out there." The rowdier boys, Akito included, cheered and hooted before Kyo continued. "This year for me, has been… hectic. You all should know. Despite it all though, I'd do it over again in a heart beat, but this time I'd do it different."

Kyo took a deep breath. "I was engaged to a beautiful girl and I threw it all away. Why? Who knows what I was thinking at the time. Well, I most likely wasn't thinking." Kyo joked as the crowd laughed. "But anyways, today, I'm here to rectify that."

He held a hand to Reina. Reina hesitated, not knowing what was going on, before accepting his hand and standing up.

"This beautiful lady here, as you all know, is Reina, that same girl I carelessly threw away." The same group of rowdy boys let out some cat calls and whistles, making Reina blush. Kyo grinned. "Hey, hey, she's taken." The crowd laughed, some joining in on the cat calls and whistles.

He turned towards Reina. "I was a fool then, I didn't appreciate what I had." Kyo bent on one knee and reached into his pocket, taking out a large beautiful diamond ring.

Reina's eyes welled up with tears as she covered her mouth with one hand, surprised and shocked.

"I love you, Reina Hanazawa, will you marry me?"

Reina couldn't say yes. Her throat was clogged with tears of happiness.

"Come on, say yes!"

"Don't leave him hanging!"

"Say yes!"

Reina looked around at the smiling happy faces of their friends and family. She looked back at the man kneeling before her, waiting for her answer. Her heart swelled with love, so much that she thought she'd explode from it. She gave him a wobbly smile and nodded. Kyo slipped the ring on and stood up to kiss and hug her, picking her up and twirling her around as everyone cheered.

"You just made me the happiest man on Earth." Kyo whispered in her ear as he set her down. "I love you."

Reina looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and full of love. "I love you, too."

* * *

How was it? I hope it was okay!! I really do appreciate each and everyone of my readers! Thank you so much for reading my stories and enjoying them as much as I enjoy writing them!

For all you Shin fans (not that there are many.. poor Shin!), My friend and I are thinking of writing his story that I kinda started awhile back. She's a more gritty and edgier writer than I am, so if you like (in my opinion) a more adult story, then you should definitely look for it! It's not up yet, but I will be posting a sneak peek of it. It's called "Dangerous Love", so look for it! The story will be under my pen name and in the HYD category so it won't confuse people.

Thanks so much, everyone!!


End file.
